Voldemorts dotter och fången från Azkaban
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Sirius har rymt,och det sägs att han stod Voldemort nära.Men Cara har aldrig hört om honom,och ingen tycks veta säkert.På Hogwarts händer konstiga saker och Cara bestämmer sig för att ta reda på sanningen.Vem som ligger bakom och vem Sirius egentligen är
1. Sirius Black?

- jag sitter här mitt i natten och tänkte fördriva tiden genom att berätta om mitt tredje år. Eller i alla fall börja. Så tryck på knappen.

Jag vaknade av att det knackade på dörren. Ja jag är lätt väkt. Nån meter bort sov fortfarande Mioni. Det har varit en rolig sommar synd att den snart är slut. Koffertarna med alla saker som vi skulle ha med oss till Hogwarts var packade och i mon skulle vi få åka tillbaka. Jag satte mig upp i sängen. Idag skulle jag äntligen få handla mina saker inför mitt tredje år, synd bara att Severus inte kan följa med. Jag minns första gången han tog med mig dit, det känns som en livstids sedan. Och förra året hade också varit intressant. Men i år hoppas jag på en lugn tur. Jag gick fram till Mioni och väckte henne.  
>- Upp och hoppa törnrosa. Jag skakade lite på henne och hon log. Sen gick jag fram till garderoben, tog ut en lila svart klänning, och gav Hermione svart klänning, hon såg lite tveksam ut men tog sedan på den och vi gick ut till köket där Severus satt.<br>- God morgon Severus. Sa jag och log, Mioni log svagt. Hon har fortfarande svårt att inte se honom som den "elaka" läraren, Snape lyfte huvudet från tidningen och såg lite bister ut men log sedan.  
>- God morgon Cara, och god morgon Hermione. Hon satte sig vid bordet och jag tog fram frukost till oss.<br>- Varför så nedstämd Severus? Jag såg på honom över mina flingor.  
>- Det är inget. Svarade han och vek ihop tidningen. Mioni såg intressant på oss som så många gånger innan. Hon tyckte att det var underhållande att lyssna på våra dissektioner. För att Severus är inte en lärare i första hand åt mig utan en vän min familj, Sev har nästan blivit som en pappa för mig.  
>- Säg inget. Jag känner dig tillräckligt bra för att veta att det inte är sant. Jag såg på min gudfar och väntade på ett svar.<br>- Sirius Black har rymt från Azkaban. Sa han till slut och jag såg på honom. Det är inte likt Severus att oroa sig för saker. Eller oroa kanske är fel ord. Det var då det slog mig, Black var en av dem som mobbade honom under hans skoltid. Men varför oroar det honom nu. Jag menar han kan säkert utan problem klara av Black. Det måste finnas någon annan anledning.  
>- Professorn Snape, vem är Sirius Black? Hermione såg på vår professor, han såg tillbaka på henne och log lite.<br>- Du behöver inte kalla mig professor Hermione, vi är inte på skolan nu. Sirius Black sägs vara han som förrådde Potters föräldrar till Voldemort. Han spärrades in i Azkaban för det. Han sägs vara en av Voldemorts närmaste män. Vi kollade på Severus, och Hermione frågade undrande  
>- Sägs vara?<br>- Vad jag vet stod Black aldrig på Voldemorts sida. Severus spottade ut orden och jag granskade honom.  
>- Finns det en chans att du inte visste? Jag såg in i de svarta ögonen.<br>- Det finns en lite chans. Jag tror ingen vet allt som Voldemort gjorde, och planerade. Jag nickade.  
>- Nej han dolde för mig halva mitt liv vem han egentligen var. Jag suckade lite och Severus la sin hand på min och frågade<br>- Hade du velat veta? Jag såg på honom. Det var en bra fråga.  
>- Jag vet inte. Jag hade nog blivit skrämd när jag var mindre, men det hade varit hjälpsamt att veta såna saker nu. Och jag hade helst sluppit fått veta allt han gjort genom andra.<br>- Cara om din pappa hade berättat för dig om sig själv hade du inte sätt honom på samma sätt. Jag antar att han visste det. Sa Mioni tröstande och la sin arm runt halsen på mig. Severus nickade instämmande.  
>- Du är den som betydde mest för honom. Men nu får ni rycka upp er. Ni ska ju till Diagongränden. Så gå och gör er klara nu. Uppmuntrade Severus och vi nickade glatt. Vi ställde undan disken och gick in på mitt rum. Vi borstade tänderna och fixade håret.<br>- Tänk att i morgon får vi åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Sa Mioni glatt, jag flätade klart håret och svarade  
>- Ja det är underbart. Sen tog jag min ryggsäck och gick ut med min kompis ur rummet. Severus väntade på oss.<br>- Var försiktigt nu! Båda två! Han såg på oss innan han gav mig en kram, han såg på Mioni och log mot henne sedan.  
>- Vi ska. Vi syns i övermorgon på skolan. Sen gick jag och Hermione ut genom dörren och jag transfererade oss till Diagongränden. Det var fullt med folk, första års eleverna sprang glatt omkring och jag skakade på huvudet, undra om jag hade varit lika dan om jag haft en "normal" uppväxt. Vi handlade de böcker vi behövde och såg undrande på monsterboken. Sen handlade vi skolkläderna och tillslut satte vi oss vid Florean Fortescues glassbar.<br>- Jag älskar chokladglass. Hermione, jag nickade mot henne. Men jag var långt borta i tankar.  
>- Vad tänker du på? Jag såg på henne och tog en sked glass. Jag såg på alla som sprang runt i alla affärer.<br>- Jag tänker bara på Sirius Black, jag undrar om han jobbade för pappa? Men Mioni han aldrig svara  
>- Hermione! Cara! Vi kollade upp och såg Harry och Ron komma mot oss.<br>- Hej! Sa vi glatt och gav dem varsin kram. Vi reste oss upp och vandrade omkring lite i affärerna. Harry berättade om hur han hade lyckats blåsa upp sin faster.  
>- Hur lyckades du med det? jag såg på honom o skrattade lite.<br>- Jag vet det liksom bara hände. Jag tappade kontrollen. Svarade Harry ursäktande och vi skrattade.  
>- Jag är förvånad över att du inte blev relegerad. Sa Hermione och undvek smidigt människor som kom in i butiken.<br>- Ja det är jag med. Men det var de minsta jag oroade mig för. Jag trodde de skulle skicka mig till Azkaban. Vet din pappa varför Fudge inte relegerade mig? Harry såg på Ron som ryckte på axlarna och svarade.  
>- Antagligen för att du är den berömda Harry Potter. Hade det varit jag som blåste upp min faster hade jag inte haft lika stor tur. Jag hade blivit relegerad om mamma inte hade slagit ihjäl mig. Men du kan fråga pappa själv, vi bor på den läckande kitteln i kväll. Ska ni också bo där? Ron såg på oss och vi nickade. Jag hade faktiskt aldrig sovit på den läckande kittel det skulle bli kul.<br>- Toppen. Har ni handlat alla era böcker? Harry log mot oss och väntade på svar. Vi nickade och betalade för godisklubborna.  
>- Harry titta vad jag fick? En ny stav. Ron var överlycklig, antagligen för att den var just ny. Vi skrattade lite och gick förbi åskviggen. Det stod massa folk runt den, både jag och Harry suckade lite längtansfullt.<br>- Jag funderar på att köpa en. Sa jag halvt till mig själv, och halvt till dem andra. De vände sig mot mig.  
>- Funderar? Det låter som du ska köpa en bok! Det är inget man funderar över antingen köper man den eller så gör man det inte! Sa Ron hysteriskt och jag log lite lugnande mot honom.<br>- Nej man kan fundera. Saken är den att jag inte vet vad jag skulle göra med den. Jag menar jag är bara reserv och jag kan inte ha en kvast liggande på rummet som jag inte använder. Förklarade jag.  
>- Jag kan använda den när du inte gör det. skämtade Harry och jag log. Sen visste jag inte om det är rätt att använda pappas pengar så där. Han sa förvisso att de var mina nu, men jag tror han ändå vill ha pengar när han kommer tillbaka och inte att jag ska ha slösat dem på en massa saker.<br>- På tal om köpa saker. Jag har lite pengar över så jag funderar på att köpa ett husdjur. Ja jag tror jag ska köpa en uggla. Jag menar Harry du har ju Hedwig och du Cara har ju både Merlin och Kira, och Ron du har ju Errol… Hermione var på väg och fortsätta men Ron tog till orda.  
>- Errol är inte min, han är familjens. Jag har bara Scabbers och för tillfället mår han inte alls bra. Jag tror inte Egypten var bra för honom. Jag såg på Ron Egypten? Hade han varit där? Vi får fråga honom senare. Jag såg på Scabbers han verkade faktiskt inte må bra, han såg väldigt sliten och gammal ut, om en råtta nu kan se sliten ut?<br>- Det ligger en djuraffär där borta. Harry pekade åt vänster och vi började gå åt det hållet. När vi steg in blev det ett väldans liv. Ugglorna som täckte väggarna hoade och jag var glad att jag inte jobbade här inne varje dag. Ron gick fram till disken och började prata med expediten medans jag och Mioni började kolla på ugglor.  
>- Den här då? Frågade jag och visade henne en svart uggla. Hon såg på den.<br>- Han är fin.  
>- Scabbers! Ron skrek och vi vände oss om för att se en stor rödgul katt. Ron råtta sprang ut och med sin ägare och Harry efter sig. Vi gick fram till disken där katten satt ganska förnöjt. Hermione såg på honom och gav han en klapp på huvudet, katten svarade genom att börja spinna. Det måste fått hennes hjärta att smälta för i nästa stund sa hon.<br>- Vad kostar katten? Expediten så förvånat på henne, antagligen för att ingen hittills hade velat köpa den.  
>- Krumben? Ja eftersom du verkar vara en flicka som tar bra hand om djur och han har varit här så länge får du köpa honom för 3 galleoner. Mioni började leta efter pengarna men jag la snabbt fram pengarna på disken. Min vän såg undrande på mig.<br>- Se det som en tidig födelsedags present. Hon log mot mig tog katten i famnen och gick ut till killarna som stod utanför.  
>- Du köpte inte det där monstret va? Ron såg misstänksamt på katten som just försökt äta hans råtta.<br>- Nej jag gjorde det åt henne. Sa jag och log retsamt mot honom. Han började genast skälla på mig om hur dumt det var. Men jag lyssnade inte. Hermione däremot svarade honom jag och Harry log mot varandra.  
>- Så hur har din sommar varit? Jag såg på min vän där vi gick med våra påsar på väg tillbaka mot puben.<br>- Som förra hemsk. Förutom den här sista veckan då. Det har varit helt underbart att kunna göra vad man vill när man vill. Hur var din och Hermiones sommar då? Harry såg på mig och jag svarade honom  
>- Den har varit helt ok. Eller mer än ok, vi har haft jätte kul. Jag fick till och med upp henne på Blackstar, min häst. La jag till när jag såg Harry undrande ansikts uttryck. Plötsligt stötte jag ihop med någon, och två sekunder fann jag mig själv liggande på gatan.<br>- Se dig för din… längre kom inte personen innan våra blickar mötts och jag såg att det var Draco.  
>- Cara. Sa han glatt. Bakom honom stod hans föräldrar. Narcissa log och såg nästan trevlig ut, Lucius såg lika allvarlig ut som alltid. Harry och Ron muttrade men slutade när Mr. Malfoys blick föll på dem. De fortsatte gå, Mioni sa snabbt hej till Draco tog sedan mina påsar, jag log tacksamt mot henne, sen gick hon efter killarna. Draco hoppade upp och hjälpte sedan mig upp.<br>- Cara vad kul och se dig igen. Narcissa gav mig en kram och Lucius skakade min hand. Draco lös som en sol när han gav mig en kram.  
>- Hur är det med dig? hur är det med professorn? Hur är det med Mioni? Och hur har sommaren varit? Har du handlat alla saker? Såg du åskviggen? Draco ställde så många frågor att jag knappt hann med. Hans mor stoppade honom tillslut.<br>- Draco, Cara hinner inte svara på alla frågor. Jag log tacksamt mot henne.  
>- Vi ska gå och äta, vill du följa med oss? Jag såg på Lucius som log lite halvt. Tänk vad annorlunda personer är beroende på vilka de är med. Jag minns hur han hade varit mot Dumbledore.<br>- Det kan jag inte. Jag kan inte tränga mig på. Svarade jag men Draco hade tydligen bestämt att nu när hans far bjudit in mig skulle jag med. Vi gick till en liten restaurang som låg längre ner i Diagongränden. Restaurangen var helt olik den läckande kitteln. Det var ett finare och lugnare ställe och jag visste att jag inte hade tillräckligt med pengar på mig för att äta här.  
>- Lucius, det är jätte snällt av er att fråga om jag vill äta med er, men jag har inte tillräckligt med pengar på mig för att äta här. Jag mötte mannens blick som såg på mig och höjde ett ögonbryn.<br>- Jag bjöd med dig inte sant? Då förväntar jag mig inte att du ska betala för dig själv. Efter allt du gjort för Draco så är att bjuda på middag det minsta jag kan göra.  
>- I så fall vore det oartigt att tacka nej. Han log lite och valde sedan ett fint bord på andra våningen vid fönstret. Jag såg på alla som stressade runt där nere, jag såg på alla butiker där nere och alla saker de säljer. Jag bara älskar magi. Lucius beställde in något och äta, och jag orkade inte bry mig vad det var så jag frågade inte. Undra vad pappa skulle säga om han såg mig äta med hans "tjänare", jag log lite åt tanken. Draco gav mig en frågande blick där han satt på andra sidan bordet. Jag skakade på huvudet.<br>- Du ställde en massa frågor Draco jag ska kanske svara på dem. Han nickade och väntade.  
>- Jo jag mår bra och professorn som du så fint kallade honom mår bra. Mioni med och vi har haft en super rolig sommar. Jag fick henne att rida på Blackstar. Han fnissade lite när han försökte föreställa sig Hermione rida. Hans far var på väg och säga till honom att det inte passar sig för en Malfoy att fnissa men hans mor bara skakade på huvudet och de återgick till deras samtal.<br>- Hur var din sommar? Förresten hur mår du själv? Jag såg på min blonde vän.  
>- Jo min sommar har varit bra. Vi var i Frankrike med Blaise familj.<br>- Ja jag fick kortet. Måste ha varit jätte skoj. Jag hade fått ett kort i mitten av sommaren från mina vänner där de berättade att de var i Frankrike i deras sommar herrgård. Min blonde vän nickade.  
>- Såg du åskviggen. Draco bytte ämne och jag blev åter helt fokuserad på nuet. Att mina tankar vandrar iväg har börjat bli en dålig vana.<br>- Ja det gjorde jag. Och jag köpte nästan en.  
>- Jag förstår vad du menar. Men jag fick ju en ny kvast förra året så jag får väll vänta ett tag. Jag såg att Lucius log lite, undra om han har någon plan.<br>- Jag hade verkligen velat ha en ny kvast. Frågan är bara vart jag skulle använda den. Som jag sa till Harry och Ron så är jag bara reserv så det känns lite dumt att bara ha kvasten liggande när jag inte spelar vilket inte är ofta. Och hemma kan jag inte spela, dels för att jag i så fall får spela själv och sen är jag helst inte där så mycket. Draco nickade medlidande och maten kom in. Jag såg att det var svärdfisk, ja Lucius har inte dålig smak i alla fall. Sen kom jag och tänka på en sak. Lucius är eller var dödsätare kanske han vet något om Black? För jag måste verkligen veta vems sida han stod på.  
>- Lucius jag har tänkt på en sak. De grå ögonen mötte min blick och han nickade och uppmanade mig att fortsätta.<br>- Du vet Black? Var han dödsätare? Familjen Malfoy såg på mig. Lucius var tyst en stund innan han svarade.  
>- Vad jag vet så…<p>

- Nej nu tycker jag att ni har fått höra nog! Jag tänker faktiskt bege mig till Azkaban och hälsa på lite fångar där.

*Kash*


	2. Ett överraskande möte på tåget

- Det har varit en underbar dag. Tro det eller ej men jag njuter faktiskt av saker och underbara dagar är en av dem! Men tryck på den där knappen nu.

Jag såg nyfiket på Lucius men hans svar gjorde mig besviken.  
>- Vad jag vet så var han inte det. Varför undrar du? Jag mötte hans blick och sänkte rösten.<br>- Ne jag var bara nyfiken. Jag vet att Severus var dödsätare precis som du och när de sa att Sirius var Voldemorts närmaste man blev jag nyfiken på honom. Jag ryckte på axlarna och åt sedan upp maten. Vi satt där hela kvällen och hade riktigt trevligt. Vi pratade om en massa saker. Och jag fick reda på en hel del roliga saker som Draco hade gjort när han varit liten så som lekt tebjudning och sprungit runt i Narcissas schalar och hattar. Draco mumlade något ursäktande men hans föräldrar log. Undra om Voldemort kan berätta en massa saker som jag gjorde när jag var liten? När klockan började närma sig nio lämnade vi restaurangen sa hejdå till varandra vid den läckande kitteln. Jag tackade så mycket för maten och lovade Draco att vi skulle ses i morgon, sen gick jag in där jag fann familjen Weasley, Harry och Hermione sitta framför brasan. Mioni var den som först fick syn på mig och gjorde plats bredvid henne i soffan. Jag skulle just slå mig ner när Mrs. Weasley gav mig en kram.  
>- Hej lilla vän. Sa hon och smekte mig lätt över kinden. Är det så här det känns att ha en mamma?<br>- Hej Mrs. Weasley. Jag log och satte mig ner bredvid Hermione.  
>- Vad har du gjort hela kväll? Ron såg misstänksamt på mig, undra vad han tror jag har gjort?<br>- Lucius bjöd mig på middag. Svarade jag glatt. Medlemmarna i familjen Weasley såg undrande på mig, jag visste att det inte gillade Malfoys men orkade inte kommentera det. Tack och lov började de ganska snart diskutera annat. Jag hörde något om att vi skulle bli hämtade av bilar från ministeriet, och något om att Percy hade blivit försteprefekt, vilket inte förvånar mig. De pratade lite om Egypten och jag log. Jag gillar faktiskt Rons familj och de förtjänade att få åka på semester. Jag hade också velat åka på familjesemester. Nej inga sådana tankar nu, vi ska inte tänka på hur det kunde varit! När klockan närmade sig tolv sa Mrs. Weasley bestämt att det var dags att sova, vi hade ju trots allt en viktig dag framför oss. Jag och Hermione reste oss upp och gick till rummet som vi delade. Vi sa inte så mycket utan gick och la oss.

Jag vaknade av att Hermione väckte mig. Jag log mot henne och nickade.  
>- Tänk att vi redan börjar tredje året. Det känns som om det var igår vi blev sorterade. Sa jag och såg på min vän när hon tog på sig ett par jeans och en röd tunika. Själv slängde jag på mig en blodröd klänning och klackskorna.<br>- Jag förstår vad du menare. Cara jag kom precis på en sak! Ingen av mina föräldrar har skrivit på mitt intyg om att jag får åka till Hogsmeade. Jag såg på henne. Severus hade skrivit under mitt i samma stund som det kommit. Men han kunde inte skriva under hennes eftersom han inte har vårdnaden om henne. Jag tog fram hennes papper och skrev hennes morsnamn.  
>- Sådär. Tror du någon vet att det inte är hennes underskrift? Hermione såg lite tveksamt på den, hon tyckte inte det var rätt att förfalska intyget men skakade sedan på huvudet och stoppade ner det i fickan. Vi tog våra koffertar som Severus hade trollat dit kvällen innan, och husdjur och gick ner för att få lite och äta. De andra gjorde oss snart sällskap. Vi hade ställt våra saker vi dörren och Krumben verkade inte alls nöjd med att han behövde sitta instängd i en bur. Och jag såg oroat på Kira men hon bara låg där lugnt och väntade på att något skulle hända.<br>- Jag släpper ut dig när vi kommer till tåget. Sa Krumbens ägarinna och Ron gav henne en mordiskblick  
>- Det gör du inte alls! Han kommer döda Scabbers. Och snart var de två i full gång med ett mindre bråka om att det inte var Krumbens fel, men ron höll inte med.<br>- Akta så jag inte släpper Kira på båda era husdjur. Sa jag skrattande och de såg bort mot ormen som lyft sitt huvud när jag nämnt hennes namn.  
>- Hon får aldrig i sig båda två! På pekade Ron och jag bara log mystiskt och han såg inte lika säker. Jag var själv inte helt säker på om min gröna vän verkligen hade orkar båda.<br>- Bilarna är har nu så skynda er! Sa Arthur från dörren och vi reste oss från bordet och började lasta in våra skolsaker i bilarna. Resan var inte direkt upphetsande snarare tvärtom. Väl framme på King Cross kryllade det av folk och vi försökte undvika att köra på någon.  
>- Jag föreslår att vi går in två och två. Sa Rons far och drog med sig Harry mot spärren och snart var de borta, de andra gjorde lika dant och snart stod jag själv kvar. Jag puttade vagnen framför mig och snart var jag igenom. På andra sidan kryllade det av folk och tåget stod där skinande rött och röken steg ur skorstenen. Vi styrde våra steg mot vagnen längst bak och lastade in bagaget. Mrs. Weasley gav alla sina barn varsin kram och sedan oss andra, jag blev lite förvånad men tog glatt i mot den.<br>- Harry kan jag få prata lite med dig? Mr. Weasley gick bort en bit med Harry och hans fru sa åt oss att vara försiktig innan hon gav oss några smörgåsar vi tackade henne och gick ombord på tåget när Harry kom tillbaka. De andra medlemmarna i familjen Weasley gick åt olika håll och vi gav oss på jakt efter en kupé.  
>- Den här verkar vara den enda som vi får plats i. Sa ron och gick in. Jag såg att den inte var tom utan det satt en man i den. Han såg ut att vara i Severus ålder, fast ändå inte. Han sov och såg väldigt sliten ut. Jag undrar vad han har varit med om?<br>- Vem är det här? Harry såg på mannen och jag läste på hans bagage.  
>- Professor R.J. Lupin vår nya försvar mot svartkonst lärare. Svarade jag honom och log lite roat när jag såg hans förvånade ansikts utryck. Jag slog mig ner mitt i mot honom, och såg undrande på mannen.<br>- Hur vet hon? Hur kan hon veta allt? Ron såg frågande på de andra två som slått sig ner.  
>- Ron det står på hans väska att han är professor och den enda lediga tjänsten är ju försvar mot svartkonst.<br>- Hoppas han klarar av det. Sa Harry och vi förstod vad han menade. Vi hade redan haft två lärare i det ämnet och det verkade vila en förbannelse över ämnet. Men trots att mannen såg lite klen ut tvivlade jag på att han var det. Harry stängde dörren och kontrollerade att Lupin sov och sa sedan.  
>- Jag måste berätta en sak för er. Din pappa tror Black rymde för att ta ut sin hämnd på mig. Han förlorade ju allt när jag "dödade" Voldemort. Black verkar tro att om han dödar mig kan Voldemort komma tillbaka. Och tydligen är det inte alls honom på spåren, men de tror att han är på väg till Hogwarts.<br>- Så Black rymde för att få tag på dig… du måste vara jätte rädd Harry. Snälla ställ inte till med några problem nu! Sa Hermione oroligt och jag funderade på vad Harry sagt. Men var Black verkligen dödsätare? Det måste han ju vara annars hade han väll inte gett sig efter Harry?  
>- Problemen söker upp mig inte tvärt om! Försvarade Harry sig.<br>- Men hur dum får man vara om man söker upp någon som vill döda en Hermione? Frågade Ron och de började genast argumentera, Harry passade på att sätta sig bredvid mig.  
>- Vad tror du Cara? Jag såg in i hans gröna ögon och log mot honom sedan.<br>- Jag tror inte det är någon fara. Jag tvivlar på att Black kan komma åt dig och… jag tvekade men Harry väntade på ett svar.  
>- Jag vet inte jag har svårt o tro att han var dödsätare. Det låter som ministeriet döljer något. Han nickade lite gladare över att någon av hans vänner trodde att han skulle överleva året. Vi blev avbrutna av ett lågt visslande och vi såg oss om kring.<br>- Det kommer från din väska Harry. Sa Hermione och ron lyfte ner den. I väskan hittade han källan till det mystiska ljudet. Det var ett snokoskåp och Hermione såg fascinerat på det.  
>- Jag gav det till Harry i present, men Errol måste ha gjort sönder det på vägen från Egypten.<br>- Stoppa tillbaka det innan han vaknar. Sa Harry och vi såg på vår blivande professor men han hade inte rört sig. Ron gjorde som Harry sagt och la sedan upp väskan på hyllan.  
>- Vi får laga det i Hogsmeade, dt ska tydligen finnas en butik som säljer såna saker där. Ron log glatt och Mioni sa intresserat.<br>- Jag har läst att det är enda mugglarfria staden i hela England. Och jag var på väg och svara men ron han före.  
>- Ja det är det. Men det är inte därför jag vill dit. Det ska finnas en godisbutik som har alla möjliga godissorter.<br>- Men det är ett väldigt intressant ställe. Ta bara spökande stugan som exempel det ska vara det mest hemsökta huset i hela England.  
>- Ja jag hoppas vi kan ta oss in i stugan. Sa jag och avbröt Ron när han rabblade godissorter och inte brydde sig om Hermione.<br>- Det låter verkligen super kul. Ni får berätta allt för mig. Vi såg på Harry som försökte le mot oss.  
>- Ska du inte med kompis? Ron såg på sin svarthårige vän som skakade på huvudet.<br>- Min morbror skrev inte under och Fudge ville inte heller skriva under.  
>- Men McGonagall kan kanske hjälpa dig. Föreslog Mioni och jag tvivlade på att vår föreståndare kunde skriva under åt Harry.<br>- Annars kan ju Fred och George visa dig en av de hemlige gångarna. Sa Ron och log åt tanken, men Hermione såg inte lika road ut. Hon sa i stället strängt  
>- Ron, Sirius Black är där ute och du vill släppa ut Harry utan uppsikt!<br>- Men vi skulle ju vara med honom, Black skulle väll inte attackera Harry då? Svarade Ron och jag log åt hans naiva sätt.  
>- Black sprängde en hel gata med människor jag tror knappast vi 3 lär hindra honom från att skada Harry.<br>- Men Cara du kan väll stoppa honom. Svarade Ron mig. Jag kan grunderna i duellering men jag har faktiskt inte mött någon. Pappa räknas inte eftersom han aldrig skulle skada mig men Black sägs ju vara galen.  
>- Tack för berömmet men jag tvivlar på det. Jag har aldrig duellerat med någon. Svarade jag min vän, Hermione öppnade och släppte ut Krumben som genast gjorde att Ron började skälla på henne. Jag såg framför mig en scen när de var gifta men skakade snabbt av mig den. Jag har svårt att se mina vänner gifta i alla fall om de ska bo i samma hus.<br>- Om ni fortsätter skrika kommer ni väcka professorn. Sa jag lågt och släppte ut Kira som tacksamt ringlade ihop sig i mitt knä. Hermione och Ron sänkte rösten men sa inget. Plötsligt slog dörren upp och framför oss stod ett gäng Slytherinare. Jag såg Draco, Blaise och Simon stå längst fram bakom dem stod några andra. De fem killarna såg hatiskt på varandra och jag reste mig snabbt upp, la Kira runt axlarna och gick ut till dem. Mioni kom efter och snart stod vi i den trånga korridoren.  
>- Hej hur är det med er? Frågade jag och de svarade att det var bra innan vi omfamnade varandra. Kira såg intressant på oss och när Pansy sa något nerslående väste hon lågt och jag såg skräcken i hennes ögon.<br>- Var det något ni ville eller skulle ni bara slänga nerslående kommentarer? Frågade Hermione lite roat och jag log mot henne.  
>- Nja vi ville väll se hur det var med er och om ni ville sitta med oss en stund? Svarade Blaise nonchalant.<br>- Vad vänligt av er. Men vi stannar nog här. vi ses på Hogwarts. Svarade jag och de log innan de gick vidare och vi återvände till kupén. Killarna kollade upp när vi kom men sa inget utan fortsatte sin diskussion om quidditch. Men blev snart avbrutna när damen med godisvagnen kom. Vi såg hungrigt på godiset och köpte mer än vad som var nyttigt.  
>- Borde vi inte väcka honom? Han skulle nog behöva lite mat. Sa Hermione lite som en mamma och jag log innan jag försökte väcka honom.<br>- Professor Lupin. Professorn. Men han reagerade inte, damen svarade  
>- Han vet vart jag är om han blir hungrig. Sen försvann hon med ett leende. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och landskapet blev vildare ju längre norr ut vi kom. Men jag tyckte det var vackert. Plötsligt gnisslade tåget till och tappade fart. Det gick saktare och saktare tills det stod helt stilla.<br>- Vad skönt äntligen framme. Sa Ron och sträckte lite på sig, men det är något som är fel. vi har rest för kort tid för att kunna vara framme redan, och Hermione påpekad det.  
>- Vi har över en timme kvar egentligen. Och vi såg undrande på varandra.<br>- Det är kanske ett maskinfel. Föreslog Harry och vi nickade, men jag tvivlade på det. Utan för varning slocknade lamporna och ljudet från regnet hördes högre när tåget var helt tyst. Jag satte mig närmare fönstret och försökte se ut.  
>- Det är något där ute och jag tror det kommer på tåget. Sa jag lite oroat vilket gjorde mina vänner oroade eftersom jag brukade vara lugn. Men jag blev orolig när jag inte såg var det var som kom på tåget, jag hoppade till när dörren for upp.<br>- Aj. Hörde jag någon säga.  
>- Neville? Frågade Harry och personen svarade ja. Harry satte honom på ett tomt säte och snart hade även Ginny gjort oss sällskap.<br>- Vad är det som händer? Frågade hon oroligt och vi svarade att vi inte visste.  
>- Tysta. Hördes en hes okänd röst och jag antog att den tillhörde professorn, så han hade vaknat tillslut. Han tände en eld med hjälp av staven och lyste på oss alla.<br>- Vänta här. Var allt han sa och började gå mot dörren men stannade i rörelsen. Dörren hade åter börjat åka upp. Jag kände att allt blev kallt och jag rös till, det kan bara betyda en sak. Dementorer! Dörren öppnades helt och i ingången stod två dementorer. De var täckta i svarta mantlar och svävade en bit ovanför marken. De såg på oss och jag kände hur jag rös. Jag hade bara läst om varelserna som vaktade trollkarlsfängelset. Plötsligt fällde den ena ner huvan och visade vad som skulle föreställa ett ansikte. Den vände sig mot Harry och böjde sig närmare och jag visste vad det betydde.  
>- Expecto patronum. Sa jag och skickade iväg en baby drake på den ena. Men jag var inte den ända som hade använt en patronus, jag såg på min lärare som såg frågande på mig innan vi hörde hur Harry slog till golvet. Vi såg oroande på honom. Men han vaknade inte utan bara skakade.<p>

- ja vad var det som hände med Harry? Ja det får ni veta nästa gång. Men jag måste medge att den tågresan var intressant. Och sen så kan jag tala om för er att jag gillade Lupin han blev en av mina favorit lärare. Ni kommer senare få veta varför men nu ska jag återgå till att tortera mannen som sitter inlåst i källaren.

*Kash*


	3. Två nya lärare och åter på rektorns rum

- Jag sitter här och bara tänker på vad som händer längre fram men vi måste ju ta det i rätt ordning. Tryck på knappen.

Hermione satte sig ner och klappade Harry i ansiktet. Som rörde lite på sig.  
>- Harry hur är det med dig? de gröna ögonen slogs upp och han såg undrande på oss.<br>- Är du ok? Ron såg oroat ner på sin vän och jag fick dra honom tillbaka lite så Harry kunde andas.  
>- Ja. Vad hände? Vad var det där för varelse. Var det nån av er som skrek? Harry såg på oss alla<br>- Det var ingen som skrek. Sa Ginny nervöst och de såg oroligt på honom. Det måste ha något med Harrys minne att göra.  
>- Men jag hörde någon som skrek. De andra såg på varandra men visste inte vad de skulle svara. Lupin bröt tystnaden genom att ge oss choklad.<br>- Varsågod, ät det kommer hjälpa. Lupin såg på oss alla, Harry åt inte sin choklad men såg tillbaka på professorn.  
>- Vad var det där för något? Nu riktade alla andra sina blickar mot Lupin<br>- Dementorer…  
>- De vaktar Azkaban. Fyllde jag i och vår nya lärare nickade, han reste sedan på sig och gick mot dörren.<br>- Jag ska prata med lokföraren. Ät upp chokladen det hjälper. Ursäkta mig… sa han och gick ut genom dörren. Harry reste sig och satte sig på sätet.  
>- V-vad hände? Han såg frågande på oss och de andra började förklara för honom. Jag sjunk ihop på sätet och tänkte på mitt värsta minne. Jag har svårt för dementorerna. Det tog mig många år innan jag kunde besegra dem. Jag kommer ihåg alla gånger pappa fick ställa sig i mellan mig och dem, och hur har tröstat mig efter åt. Han är nog världens bästa pappa vad än alla andra säger. Jag drogs tillbaka till nuet av att Lupin kom in, det var då jag kom och tänka på chokladen han gav oss och jag åt lite. Genast kändes det bättre. De andra var fortfarande lite bleka.<br>- Jag har inte förgiftat chokladen! Er vän miss…  
>- Säg Cara. Svarade jag, jag vill inte ge ut mitt efternamn till nån jag inte vet något om. Det är nåt bekant med mannen, men jag kan inte sätta fingret på det.<br>- Ok, Cara lever fast hon åt av chokladen. Han log mot de andra och de såg tveksamt på mig, jag små log och nu åt de försiktigt av godiset och när inget hände åt de mer.  
>- Där ser ni. Vi är framme om tio minuter. Hur mår du nu Harry? Lupin log som en sol, vi kanske kan få en bra försvar mot svartkonst lärare i år. Harry såg lite undrande ut när han kände till hans namn, men det är ju inte så konstigt.<br>- Eh, jag mår bra professorn. Sista biten gick fint och tåget bromsade ljudlöst in. Alla elever fick nu en väldigt fart, men jag tog lugnt ner hatten från hyllan sa hejdå till Merlin och Kira innan jag steg av med mina vänner och professorn bakom oss. Eleverna rusade fram och tillbaka, husdjuren lät från sina burar och mitt i myllret stod första klassarna förvirrade.  
>- Första klassare hitåt. Hörde vi Hagrid gorma, han vinkade åt oss och vi vinkade tillbaka. Vi följde strömmen mot vagnarna och hopade in i den sista som kom, professorn gjorde oss sällskap.<br>- Nå vilka har vi här? Harry vet jag ju och så Cara, var det väll? Jag såg på professorn och nickade.  
>- Hermione Granger. Sa Mioni artigt och puttade till Ron så han skulle svara.<br>- Öö, Ron Weasley. Han blev lite röd när Mioni påminde honom om att vara artig.  
>- Att du var Arthur och Mollys son borde jag förstått. Jag ser att ni går i Gryffindor, där gick jag också när jag var elev. Vår nya lärare verkar väldigt trevlig. Vagnen bromsade in och jag hoppade av, på trappan såg jag Slytherin elever. Mina vänner kom ut bakom mig och Draco steg fram ur gruppen på trappan.<br>- Svimmade du Potter? Ärligt talat? de andra skrattade lite.  
>- Ge dig Malfoy. Väste Ron och Dracos ögon riktade sig mot honom.<br>- Jag är förvånad över att du inte svimmade med, Weasley. De skrämde kanske dig med? Ron blev åter röd om öronen och de andra skrattade.  
>- Ge dig Draco. Sa jag trött och han såg lite förvånat på mig, men just nu orkar jag inte med ett bråk.<br>- Annars? Log han lite retsamt och han skulle bara veta.  
>- Är det några problem här? Lupins röst var mild men med en vuxen bestämdhet. Draco synade honom och såg på hans slitna kläder och sa sedan med ironi i rösten<br>- O, nej då. Absolut inte…_ Professorn_. Sen flinade han och hans vänner bakom skrattade.  
>- Draco. Jag gav honom en varnande blick, och han förstod att jag hade fått nog. Han ryckte på axlarna ursäktande och gick sedan in med dem andra skrattande bakom, högst hörde man Pansy och jag suckade. Lupin log svagt mot mig och han fick ett leende tillbaka, jag gillar faktiskt honom skarpt. Han verkar ha varit med om mycket men han är inte mallig för det. Vi började gå in mot matsalen.<br>- Han är precis lika dan som sin far! Idioter hela bunten. Klagade Ron och Harry nickade. Mioni sa dock inget, jag antar att hon inte vill välja sida. Men jag hade fått nog.  
>- Börja inte du också! Måste jag varenda dag höra er klaga över varandra. Sa jag surt och gick ifrån dem. Jag satte mig surt vid bordet de andra kollade lite på mig, tvillingarna slog sig ner vid mig och snart var jag på glatt humör igen.<br>- Får jag fråga vad som kan få miss Riddle på dåligt humör innan hon ens har satt sin fot på skolan? Skrattade Fred och jag skakade på huvudet.  
>- Din bror och Draco. George var på väg och säga något om det men Ron som ensam slått sig ner skakade på huvudet, och han lät bli. Jag undrar vad de andra två är, men innan jag han fråga gled dörrarna upp och in kom första års eleverna. Hela salen tystnade och följde dem med blicken, jag såg intressant på dem, fast de såg inte så mycket ut för världen. Undra hur det såg ut när vi kom in. Jag tröttnade ganska snart. Jag har aldrig förstått vad andra ser i ceremonin. Jag kommer ihåg min, undra hur allt hade sätt ut om jag blivit placerad i Slytherin den dagen? Innan jag visste ordet av det så var det över. Alla applåderade storartat och jag såg några nya ansikten vid bordet. Just som rektorn skulle börja tala kom mina andra två vänner och min föreståndare in, de gick till sina platser och Dumbledore log. Jag måste medge att han ser ganska mäktig ut där han står i sitt gråa hår och glasögon. Undra vem som är starkast han eller pappa? Rektorn log och tog till orda<br>- Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts! Innan vi börjar vår utsökta festmåltid vill jag informera er om några saker. Som ni märkte så genomsöktes tåget av dementorer och på grund av omständigheterna har ministeriet beordrat att de ska vakta ingångarna till skolan. Han pausade. Dumbledore lös upp i skenet av ljusen, jag såg på honom och precis som alla andra och han fortsatte.  
>- Därför vill jag göra klart för er att så länge dementorerna är här får ingen lämna skolan utan tillåtelse. Man kan nämligen inte smyga förbi en dementor och de ligger inte i deras natur att förstå vädjande och ursäkter så därför vill jag undvika problem eftersom det annars kan bli en väldigt massa pappersarbeten. Han små log lite och jag förstod honom, fast alla verkade inte fatta skämtet. Jag antar att de inte sätt vad dementorer kan göra, det är ingen vacker syn. Han fortsatte med en bestämd röst.<br>- Därför litar jag på att prefekterna ser till att ingen kommer till skada. Särskilt stort ansvar vilar på de två nya försteprefekterna. När han nämnde det sträckte Percy på sig och vi började små fnissa. Dumbledore sa sedan gladare  
>- Och nu lite gladare nyheter, i år har jag den stora äran att presentera två nya lärare. Först vår nya lärare i försvar mot svartkonst, Professor Lupin. Han har mycket vänligt ställt sina kunskaper till förfogande. Jag började applådera men det var inte många som stämde in.<br>- Kolla på Snape. Viskade Ron till oss och jag såg på min gudfar. Han såg på Lupin med hat i blicken, jag vet att han vill ha tjänsten som försvar mot svartkonst lärare men det här är något mer, han bara inte ogillar Lupin utan verkar verkligen hata honom.  
>- Men självklart. Sa jag till mig själv, men de andra verkade ha hört mig men när jag inte fortsatte så vände de åter blicken mot rektorn. Jag hade precis kommit på att Lupin var med och mobbade Severus när han gick i skolan. Plötsligt applåderade alla ljudligt och jag såg upp mot lärar bordet, det verkade som om Hagrid hade blivit lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Inte konstigt att vi fick en bok som bits. Dumbledore avslutade talet och maten kom upp, den var lika god som alltid, och som alltid åt jag inte mycket. Men jag förvånade mig själv med att ta en stor tallrik kladdkaka.<br>- Vad var det som var självklart, Cara? Harry såg på mig och jag svalde.  
>- Nej det var inget. Jag log mot dem, hela salen var fylld med folk som skrattade och pratade. Maten försvann tillslut från faten och alla visste vad de betydde, att det var dags att gå till sängs. Mina kompisar skyndade sig fram till lärarbordet när de andra började tömma salen. Jag följde efter dem fram till Hagrid.<br>- Grattis. Sa vi i kör och han torkade några tårar och log stolt.  
>- Tack så mycket. Men det är eran förtjänst. Och Dumbledore, han är en stor man… han kom raka vägen till mig när tjänsten var ledig och frågade om jag ville ha den… det betyder så mycket för mig… sen började han gråta så mycket att han slog händerna för ansiktet. McGonagall schasade iväg oss, och just när jag var på väg bort hörde jag rektorn ropa på mig. Jag stannade och väntade på honom.<br>- Jo Cara jag tänker på professor Lupin, vill du berätta för honom vem du är? Han log mot mig, och han börjar se mig som den jag är inte som Voldemort och det gör mig glad. Vi gick långsamt ut ur salen och jag svarade.  
>- Jag vet inte. Jag menar jag vet faktiskt inget om honom. Jag såg in i de blå ögonen som log förstående.<br>- Jag kan lova dig att han dömer dig för den du är. Visst han gillar inte din far…  
>- Precis som resten av världen. Skrattade jag och Albus nickade roat, men ändå alvarligt.<br>- Berättar du för honom så säger han inget. Vi var framme vid hans kontor och jag funderade en stund, jag litar faktiskt på Lupin, pappa skulle skällt på mig så mycket för att jag litar på honom redan, men jag har en radar eller vad vi ska kalla det mot folk som är opålitliga.  
>- Ok, jag tror det kan underlätta lite. Men jag tror det blir bäst i fall du berättar. Förresten tror jag vi ska gå upp och inte låta professorn vänta. Jag började gå mot trappan som Dumbledore fått fram.<br>- Hur visste du? Han såg roat på mig där han gick bakom mig, jag skakade på huvudet, flätan var lös.  
>- Annars hade vi gått till hans kontor, eftersom jag tror du visste att jag skulle låta dig berätta. Vi gick in genom dörren och mycket riktigt satt Lupin i stolen som jag suttit i många gånger förut. Han såg undrande på oss. Jag log lite och slog mig ner i fönstret och kollade ut över skolområdet. Jag skulle kunna stå här i dagar. Dumbledore tog till orda.<br>- Vi har lite information om miss Riddle som jag tror du kan behöva. Det blev en paus och jag önskade att han kunde fortsätta.  
>- Jo hon är inte riktigt som andra barn. Det lät ju väldigt bra det låter som jag är efterbliven, Lupin såg undrande på rektorn, han verkade tro samma sak. Dumbledore log lite och sa i stället<br>- Nej inte på det sättet, hon är tvärt om en väldigt smart och begåvad häxa. Men det är så att hon är lite speciell eftersom hennes far råkar vara Voldemort.  
>Ja det var ju ett smidigt sätt och säga det på. Tänkte jag och suckade, Lupin såg åt mitt håll och ajg ryckte på axlarna.<br>- Man väljer inte sina föräldrar. Svarade jag och han nickade förstående och såg åter på rektorn som fortsatte  
>- Hennes bild av Voldemort är dock lite annorlunda, och fascinerande, man kan nästan tro att hon talar om en annan person.<br>Han är en annan person när han är med mig, tänkte jag.  
>- Men jag förstår inte riktigt, menar ni att han bildade en familj med fru och allt? Jag små skrattade åt hela bilden jag fick upp, Voldemort med fru och barn en riktigt lycklig familj, ne de hade inte funkat.<br>- Nej. Jag har ingen mamma, eller jo men hon är död. Vi får ta det från början. Min mamma är dotter till Merlin och hon gifte sig med en annan trollkarl, som senare svek henne för att bli mugglare typ, så han såg till och få henne bränd på bål i deras by. De lever som man gjorde på medeltiden. Han var på väg och bränna mig med, men morfar han hem i tid och räddade mig. Han lämnade mig på ett barnhem. När jag var fem hade Voldemort kommit dit. Han var uttråkad och bestämde sig för att döda alla på barnhemmet, jag var den enda som överlevde förbannelsen och det slutade med att han adopterade mig eller vad vi ska kalla det. Jag hade spottat fram orden om min biologiske far, och när jag förklarat klart verkade Lupin förstå lite mer.  
>- Men vart bor du nu då? Eftersom din far gick bort för två år sedan? Jag såg på professorn, skulle jag berätta? Nej inte utan att ha pratat med Snape.<br>- Pappa är inte helt borta. Dumbledore får förklara mer senare. Ne jag bor hos min gudfar. Han nickade, rektorn såg på mig och log sedan.  
>- Men nu tror jag att fröken Riddle behöver sova om hon ska orka med skolan i morgon. Frågan är bara hur du ska ta dig till ditt sovrum, jag vill inte släppa dig själv i korridoren. Han vet inte om att jag kan teleportera mig inom skolan, kanske bäst så. Men lösningen kom snabbt.<br>- Jag följer henne. Ut ur en tavla kom Salazar och ställde sig bredvid mig, jag gav honom en kram och han log.  
>- Vad bra, då vet jag att hon kommer fram säkert. Och sov gott miss. Han log och vi lämnade honom och min nya lärare på rummet.<br>- Vad kul det är att se dig. Sa jag när vi kom ner i korridoren som låg öde, grundaren gick bredvid mig i sina gröna kläder och silvriga mantel.  
>- Det samma. Och du verkar ha växt under sommaren. Han granskade mig och jag log, jag var väl medveten om att jag hade växt och börjat se mer vuxen ut under sommaren.<br>- Ja det har jag. Har det hänt något på skolan under sommaren? Jag såg på honom där vi gick korridoren fram som ledde oss till mitt elevhem.  
>- Nej inte direkt. Skolan är väldigt händelse lös utan dig här. Han blinkade med ena ögat och jag förstod vad han menade. Det verkade alltid hända saker runt mig. Vi stod framför den tjocka damen och Salazar gav mig lösenordet, Fortuna Major.<br>- Sov gott nu. Sa han och gav mig en kram och klapp på huvudet. Jag log mot honom och önskade honom det samma. Sen klev jag in genom porträtthålet och Salazar var borta. Uppehålls rummet var tomt vilket inte var så konstigt med tanke på att klockan var ett. Jag gick upp till mitt rum och såg mina saker. Jag öppnade Merlins bur, och gav honom lite godis. Han hoade och la sen huvudet under armen. Kira såg på mig och jag gav henne en mus och hon åt tacksamt upp den. Sen packade jag upp mina saker och bytte om till pyjamas. Jag har verkligen saknat det här rummet. Jag kröp ner under täcket och kände mig som hemma.

- Ja ni får ingen spännande avslutning nu. Jag vaknade faktiskt inte upp varje morgon på grund av att det händer något, även om det var på Hogwarts. Allt det här känns som en livstids sedan. Undra hur det hade blivit om kriget aldrig brytt ut? Men det är ingen mening att spekulera i vad som kunde vara. Nu får ni försvinna här ifrån för jag ska äta och sedan tortera!

*Kash*


	4. Varför skrek han på mig?

- Det regnar här och det gör mig super glad, så jag fortsätter en bit till. Tryck på knappen.

Jag vaknade som vanligt tidigt, men just den här morgonen måste vara rekord, halv fem. Jag suckade och visste att jag inte skulle kunna somna om så jag bestämde mig för att ta en dusch. Vattnet rann över kroppen och snart var jag klar. Jag stod framför spegeln och var på väg att fläta håret men bestämde mig för att våffla det i stället. Jag tog fram staven och mumlade några ord och snart var hela håret våfflat. Jag gick sedan tillbaka till rummet och tog på mig skol klädnaden och packade väskan så jag skulle slippa gå upp och hämta den sedan. Kira vaknade och såg på mig.  
>- Ska du redan ge dig iväg? Jag såg på min gröna vän och svarade henne på perselspråk<br>- Ja jag kan ändå inte sova så lika bra. Men sov du en stund till. Min vän nickade och somnade om, jag ställde fönstret på glänt så Merlin kunde flyga ut i fall han ville. Jag slängde på mig kappan och gick ut ur rummet och ut till korridoren. Den låg lika öde som man kunde vänta sig. Jag började vandra omkring planlöst. Jag såg på tavlorna som sov, jag gick förbi Myrtles toalett, det kändes lite lockande att bege sig ner till kammaren, men nej det är nog ingen bra ide. Sen gick jag förbi väggen där skrifterna stått, det syntes inte ett spår. Tillslut passerade jag även tredje våningen, jag kollade in i den högra korridoren. Tänk vad mycket som har hänt på bara två år och nu går jag redan tredje året. Jag såg mig omkring och märkte inte att det var nån annan i korridoren fören jag satt på golvet och tog mig om pannan, det börjar bli en dålig vana, att krocka med folk. Jag förväntade mig dock inte att se professor Lupin.  
>- Gick det bra? Frågade han i stället för att skälla på mig för att jag var ut en timme innan jag egentligen får.<br>- Ja. Förlåt professorn det verkar ha blivit en dålig vana att krocka med folk. Skrattade jag lite och tog hans hand när han erbjöd den, och snart stod jag på fötter.  
>- Det var du som hamnade på golvet inte jag. Han små log lite, och jag såg undrande på honom. Jag gillar lärare med humor.<br>- Men säg mig vad gör du ute trotts att det är utegångsförbud? Planerar du fuffens? Han log mystiskt mot mig och jag undrar hur ofta han smög ut när han gick på skolan?  
>- Jag kunde inte sova så jag bestämde mig för att se mig omkring. Jag gillar skolan bäst så här när den är nästan tom. Och jag planerar inte något fuffens än. Dumbledore hade rätt, han behandlar mig som mig och inte Voldemort.<br>- Men jag kan inte låta dig vandra runt ensam när vi har en galen mördare lös. Vart var du på väg? Han log lite och väntade på ett svar. Jag funderade en stund. Vart var jag på väg? Jag hade ju inga direkta planer.  
>- Till sjön. Svarade jag tillslut och han nickade och vi började gå ner mot den stora porten, vi puttade upp den och gick ut i morgon daggen.<br>- Fast jag tror jag klarar mig ganska bra själv professorn. Jag log lite och gick ner på stranden, han följde efter.  
>- Det tvivlar jag inte på. Om du inte misstycker får jag fråga hur det var att växa upp med du-vet-vem som pappa? Lupin såg på mig, jag blir så trött när folk inte kan använda hans namn. Fast jag förstår dem, den Voldemort som de känner är inte samma Voldemort som jag känner. Jag stannade och såg ut över vattnet. Det låg spegelblank och borta vid bergen började solen gå upp.<br>- Det är ingen fara professorn, jag är van att folk frågar. Vad ska jag säga? Jag var riktigt lycklig när jag bodde med pappa. Han och jag hittade alltid på en massa saker, han gav mig saker som ingen annan hade gett mig, han brydde sig verkligen om mig. Han ville alltid veta vad jag tyckte och tänkte. Jag log vid tanken på minnena.  
>- Visste du inget, om ja vad ska vi säga hans andra jag? Professorn såg intressant på mig och jag skakade på huvudet.<br>- Nej det gjorde jag inte. Och jag vet inte om jag ska vara glad över det eller inte. Jag blev jätte chockad när Draco berättade för mig vem Voldemort var. Jag trodde inte det var samma person, jag har fortfarande svårt att förstå hur många liv han förstört. Jag menar han räddade mitt liv. Lupin såg förstående på mig och log svagt. Han är lite som den roliga farbrorn jag aldrig hade. Vi började styra våra steg mot skolan. Solens första strålar nuddade marken och värmde lite. Vi sa inget utan gick bara mot slottet, väl där inne hade stora salen öppnat.  
>- Jag tänkte äta frukost nu professorn, men tack för en trevlig promenad. Jag log mot Lupin och han nickade.<br>- Det var så… började han men blev avbruten av Severus som hade kommit upp från källaren.  
>- Riddle jag vill prata med dig! de båda männen såg på varandra och Sev hade ett hat i ögonen som jag aldrig sätt inte ens när han såg på Harry, Lupin skakade på huvudet och gick sedan upp för trapporna. Jag vände mig mot min gudfar som såg sårad ut.<br>- Ja Snape? Jag väntade på att han skulle fortsätta vi ställde oss i en tom korridor.  
>- Varför var du med honom? Och vad gör du ute? Jag vill inte att du är med honom! Sa han argt och såg på mig, jag ryckte tillbaka han brukar aldrig skrika på mig. Jag kände att tårarna började rinna.<br>- Bara för att du inte gillar honom så får jag inte heller göra det eller vadå? Sa jag ledsamt och sprang där ifrån och ner till trädet vid vattnet, där jag la mig i gräset och lät tårarna rinna. Varför skrek han på mig? Vad har jag gjort? Tillslut slutade tårarna rinna ner för kinderna. Magen kurrade men jag ville inte gå upp och äta i matsalen. Jag vill inte möta Snape. Jag torkade kinderna och reste mig och gick mot slottet. När jag öppnade dörren var entrén full med folk, några kollade på mig men jag brydde mig inte. Jag såg Snape sitta i stora salen men jag gick förbi. Hermione, Ron och Harry kom ut ur stora salen jag gick fram till dem och de log.  
>- Vart har du varit? Ron såg glatt på mig samtidigt som han gav mig mitt schema. Jag såg på det, spådomskonst. Jag känner verkligen inte för det nu, men vad har jag för val?<br>- Ute. Svarade jag när de såg undrande på mig, det är ingen mening att berätta allt.  
>- Är det någon som vet hur vi kommer upp till norrtornet? Harry såg på schemat och hade konstaterat att det var dit vi skulle, jag nickade och började gå. Mina vänner pratade med varandra om lite allt möjligt. Varför var Snape så elak? Jag vet att han inte gillar Lupin men ändå? Mina vänner såg undrande på mig men jag bara fortsatte gå. Varför ska vi vara högst upp? Jag drog en suck när vi kom upp för den sjunde långa trappan. Jag hade aldrig varit här, men visste ändå vart jag skulle, Severus hade lärt sig. Ja Snape varför leder allt tillbaka till honom. Jag såg på avsatsen som var tom det enda som syntes var en målning, som för tillfället var tom. eftersom jag hade stannat trodde mina vänner att jag inte hittade längre och de började argumentera om vilken väg vi skulle ta, jag skulle just svara dem när de rusade efter tavlans innehålls havare, Sir Cadogon. Han är en av de veligaste tavlorna jag vet och jag hade ingen lust och springa för att komma fram utan gick lugnt efter dem. När jag kom fram var mina vänner andfådda.<br>- Hur hittade du? Sa Ron mellan flåsningarna och jag log och svarade  
>- Jag visste vägen, jag stannade bara för att andas lite när jag kom upp. De såg på varandra och skrattade åt att de följt efter den veliga riddaren. Jag såg upp i taket där det var en lucka men texten. Sybilla Trelawney, lärare i spådomskonst. Undra hur det ser ut där upp? Snape berättade aldrig för mig. Inte Snape igen.<br>- Hur ska vi komma upp dit? Harry såg förvirrat på oss och jag ryckte på axlarna, men vi fick snart svar på frågan, en silvrig stege kom ner precis framför oss.  
>- Efter dig. sa Ron och log mot Harry som klättrade upp, vi såg honom försvinna och klättrade sedan upp efter honom. Jag såg förvånat på rummet när jag kom upp, det var de mest konstiga klassrum jag någonsin sätt. Om jag nu ska kalla det klassrum? Det såg mer ut som ett vindsrum blandat med en tesalong. I rummet stod det säkert ett tjugotal runda bord med fåtöljer till, ljuset i rummet lyste rött och gardinerna var föredragna. Trotts att det var varmt var brasan tänd. Bakom mig kom de andra eleverna upp för stegen. Jag såg mig omkring efter vår lärare och trodde först det var en gigantisk skalbagge som stod framför mig när jag såg henne. Hon var smal och hade gigantiska glasögon och en massa glittrande kläder på sig. Vem har såna kläder?<br>- Välkomna. Vad trevligt att få träffa er i den fysiska världen. Hennes röst läte lite, ja ihålig. Jag såg undrande på henne, vad är det här?  
>- Sätt er ner kära barn. Sa Hon och kröp upp i sin egna fåtölj. Vi såg på varandra och på fåtöljerna innan vi slog oss ner. Jag satte mig i en grön en och drog upp bena, Mioni satte sig mitt i mot mig och log.<br>- Välkomna till er första lektion i spådomskonst. Mitt namn är professor Trelawney. Ni har kanske inte sätt mig innan… Professorns röst försvann, varför är Severus en sån idiot. Var han tvungen och skrika på mig? Och pappa, varför kan han inte bara komma tillbaka och förklara allt för mig? Varför måste det vara så svårt? Jag hörde att någon pratade med mig och rycktes ifrån mina tänkar, jag såg upp och plötsligt var min lärares stora ögon framför mig, jag antar att de inte var så stora egentligen men glasögonen dubblade dem i storlek.  
>- Jag märker att stora saker tynger dig? vill du dela med dig till dina kamrater?<br>Jag såg mig omkring, ja vad ska jag säga. Jo det är så här att Voldemort är min pappa och jag oroar mig för att han inte har kommit tillbaka än och Snape och ajg har bråkat, han är för övrigt min gudfar. Knappast.  
>- Nej tack. Sa jag och såg tillbaka på henne, hon log och sa sedan<br>- Men lilla vän det känns så mycket bättre, du har kanske inte berättat allt om vem du är? Jag stirrade på henne, jag vet att Dumbledore har berättat för alla lärarna om mig.  
>- Nej jag vill inte prata, och nej jag har inte berättat och jag vill inte göra det heller. Jag märkte att mina kamrater lyssnade intresserat.<br>- Jag lovar dig att de kommer förstå. Jag stirrade argt på henne, om du inte förstår att jag inte vill berätta lär de knappast förstå mig.  
>- Kan du sluta, jag tänker inte berätta. Sa jag argt ställde mig upp, öppnade luckan och klättrade ner. Luckan föll ner ovanför mig. Jag gick med arga steg ner från norrtornet. De flesta elever hade lektion, en och annan hade antagligen gjort som jag och struntat i sin lektion, men de störde mig inte. Jag styrde mina steg mot entrén väl där nere sprang jag ihop med Albus. Jag såg på mannen med de halvmånformade glasögonen.<br>- Och varför är inte du på lektion Cara? Han log mot mig och jag var faktiskt glad och se honom, det brukar kännas bättre när jag pratat med honom.  
>- Trelawney gjorde mig arg genom att få mig försöka att berätta för alla vem min pappa var och i stället för att döda henne gick jag. Jag var inte seriös. La jag till när Dumbledore höjde ett ögonbryn.<br>- Jag får kanske prata med henne. Finns det någon annan anledning till att du inte är dit vanliga glada jag idag? Rektorn såg på mig och jag satte mig ner på trappan, la huvudet i händerna och suckade.  
>- Jag har bråkat med Sev. Sa jag med ledsen röst och rektorn slog sig ner bredvid mig och sa.<br>- Då förstår jag. Men varför pratar du inte med honom? Jag skakade på huvudet och sa sedan.  
>- Jag tänker inte ta första steget, det är han som orsakat det här. jag lät bestämd och Albus nickade. jag såg mig runt i entréhallen, de stora vildsvinen stod uppställda vid foten av trappan och de stora ekportarna stod öppna, en varm vind svepte in och fläktade.<br>- Vad bråkade ni om då? Albus ställde frågan utan att tvinga mig och svara, men han kan lika väl få veta.  
>- Jag vaknade tidigt i morse och gick upp och ut i korridoren innan jag egentligen fick. Jag stötte ihop med Lupin och vi började prata, när Sev såg oss i morse var han jätte arg på att jag gillade honom. Han skrek till och med på mig. Jag slog ledsamt ner huvudet, Dumbledore la en arm om mig.<br>- Men det löser sig ska du se. Han log mot mig och reste sig innan han vandrade uppåt. Nu var det bara jag kvar. Jag hörde hur eleverna började röra på sig på våningarna ovanför, och de betydde att det var lunch och att även lärarna skulle äta. Jag orkar inte med Severus just nu. Jag reste mig och styrde stegen mot det lilla trädet nere vid vattnet. Precis som alltid så var det tomt, jag satte mig ner och såg på vattnet. Tiden försvann och snart hörde jag att klockan ringde. Jag reste mig snabbt upp och sprang mot Hagrids stuga. På vägen mötte jag trion.  
>- Cara. Vi var oroliga, vart tog du vägen? Mioni slog armarna runt mig och jag log.<br>- Jag orkade inte med henne, och jag ville inte att alla ska veta allt om mig. Svarade jag och de nickade till svar. Jag hade sagt till dem att jag ska berätta när jag är reda, att Mioni vet behöver inte killarna veta. Hagrid stod och väntade på oss.  
>- Är alla här, vad bra då går vi. Vi såg på jätten som började gå bort från slottet och mot den förbjudna skogen, först trodde jag han skulle gå in där, men i stället svängde han vänster och började gå mot en mindre björkskog som låg bredvid. Vi gick in i en inhägnad som tydligen fanns där.<br>- Ni kan öppna böckerna nu. Sa han och vi såg på honom.  
>- Och hur ska det gå till? Jag hörde att det var Draco som frågat.<br>- Va? Vet ni inte det? Nähä ni måste smeka dem på ryggen. Förklarade jätten när han sätt på oss, han tog min bok och smekte den på pärmen och den blev lugn.  
>- Så klart varför tänkte vi inte på det? Sa Blaise ironiskt och jag skakade på huvudet.<br>- Jag tyckte de var roliga. Sa Hagrid till oss och jag skakade diskret på huvudet, jag tycker inte det är roligt att nästan bli av med fingrarna.  
>- Ja jätttttte roliga. Sa Draco och jag små log, men Harry snäste mot Draco<br>- Hål käften Malfoy. Hagrid såg lite gladare ut och försökte hitta tråden igen.  
>- Ööö… ja just det… vänta här så ska jag hämta det som saknas… djuren. Sen vandrade han iväg en bit. Jag såg honom försvinna bort. Slytherinarna och Gryffindorarna började genast rycka ihop men jag orkade inte bry mig, utan slog mig ner på en sten. Plötsligt hörde jag hur Lavender tjöt<br>- Ååååååå. Jag lyfte blicken och såg Hagrid komma tillbaka med något av de vackraste djuren jag vet, hippogriffer. Hagrid tog åter till orda, men jag var inte särskilt intresserad. Jag måste lösa det här med Severus, annars kommer jag att få IG i alla ämnen. Jag såg hur Harry som tydligen hade anmält sig frivilligt gick fram till det ståtliga djuret. Han gjorde som man skulle, han bugade och väntade på svar. När hippogriffen svarade, kunde han klappa honom. Det såg väldigt enkelt, men jag visste att det kunde vara svårt, om man inte visade dem tillräckligt med respekt kunde de bli väldigt sårade och till o med döda dig. Det vore kanske inte så dumt nu. Jag log lite för mig själv. Jag såg hur Harry hoppade upp på hippogriffen, de måste verkligen gilla varandra om han får rida på den. Jag följde honom med blicken när de lyfte. Det såg underbart ut att bara vara där uppe i det blå. Efter ett var i inhägnaden landade de och jag började applådera och de andra stämde in.  
>- Bra gjort Harry. Vem vill mer försöka? Hagrid berömde Harry och vände sig sedan mot resten av klassen som nu tydligen ville försöka, Hagrid släppte loss de andra hippogrifferna. Jag såg hur klassen delade upp sig och hur de andra försökte komma överens med de ståtliga djuren. Men jag kände att jag inte orkade idag, just som jag satt i mina tankar kände jag en puff på axeln, jag vände mig om och såg in i ett par stora gråa ögon. Det var en vacker hippogriff med en silvrig päls, om vi nu kan kalla det så? Jag såg in i dem klocka ögonen och böjde lätt på huvudet och såg på den, jag fick en bugning tillbaka. Hippogriffen la sitt huvud på min axel, jag strök den över näbben. Den gjorde lite som Blackstar brukar göra.<br>- Du verkar känna på dig att något är fel. Jag log mot den och fick en nickning till svar.  
>- Han heter Dromedro. Det är första gången han hälsar på någon så snart, det tog mig veckor innan han accepterade mig. Jag såg mot Hagrid som log, sen såg jag på Dromedro och reste mig upp, jag klappade honom.<br>- Tror du jag får rida på honom? Jag såg på Hagrid som såg tveksam ut, han såg på djuret och sa sedan.  
>- Jag vet faktiskt inte. Han är lite speciell. Jag vände min blick mot Dromedro och sa<br>- Är det ok om jag sätter mig på din rygg? Han la huvudet på sned och det såg ut som han tänkte sen nickade han, jag ställde mig på stenen som jag just suttit på och svingade sedan över höger benet. Det var inte så annorlunda jämfört med Blackstar. Jag kände hur han rörde lite på sig under mig innan han fällde ut vingarna och sparkade iväg med bakbenen, innan jag visste ordet av det var jag i luften, jag höll försiktigt i fjädrarna men när vi kom upp i luften släppte jag. Han cirkulerade några var i inhägnaden, jag vet inte vem av oss som hade roligast.  
>- JAG DÖR. Jag hörde Dracos skrik och vände blicken ner mot marken, jag såg hur Vingfåle hade rivit ett djupt sår i Dracos arm, Hagrid sprang fram till honom och tog upp honom i famnen och började gå mot slottet. Jag lutade mig fram och frågade sedan Dromedro<br>- Kan vi landa? Han nickade och flög neråt, Dromedro landade mjukt. Jag gled försiktigt av min vän och såg hur Hagrid bar ut Draco genom grinden med resten av klassen efter sig. Gryffindor och Slytherin hade redan börjat kasta spydigheter mot varandra om vems fel det var.  
>- Förstår du varför de alltid måste göra så? Dromedro såg undrande på dem och skakade sedan på huvudet, han puffade mig mot grinden.<br>- Tycker du jag ska följa efter dem? Han nickade och jag log.  
>- Draco klarar sig, såret är inte så allvarligt. Hoppas jag tänkte jag för mig själv, men Dromedro kollade på den svarthåriga tjejen som sprang vid hans sida.<br>- Men han klarar sig inte från Pansy. Du gillar henne inte heller? Den här gången skakade han på huvudet och jag skrattade.  
>- Jag förstår vad du menar. Jag kommer snart tillbaka min vän. Sa jag och klappade honom över näbben innan jag vandrade upp mot skolan. Jag gick in genom dörren med ett leende på läpparna. Sen skyndade jag mig upp för trapporna till sjukhusflygeln. Jag smög in genom dörren och såg hur hela Slytherin klassen stod samlade runt honom. Jag log för mig själv när jag såg hur Draco njöt av uppmärksamheten. Men det märktes också hur irriterad han var på Pansy som satt sig på hans säng. Jag gick tyst fram till dem och ställde mig bredvid Pansy.<br>- Om det inte är uppenbart så vill Draco inte ha dig här Pansy? Sa jag med låg röst men alla tystnade, de såg undrande på mig.  
>- Jag får vara här, säg till henne Draco! Pansy sökte bedjande "sjuklingens" blick, men han ignorerade henne.<br>- Hej Cara. Trodde nästan du glömt mig. Sa han med tillgjorda Bambi ögon och jag log.  
>- Hur skulle jag kunna glömma en sådan tjockskallig klant? Jag log retsamt tillbaka, de andra såg intressant och lite oroat på oss. Det vara bara Blaise som såg normalt på oss. Han stod på Dracos vänstra sida.<br>- Nu sårar du mig. Draco spelade ledsen och ajg skrattade lite.  
>- Haha säkert. Ne men hur är det med dig? Jag såg på Pansy och hon flyttade tillslut på sig och jag tog hennes plats på Dracos högra sida.<br>- Det gör ont. Var allt han sa innan Pomfrey kom och schasade ut oss alla. Slytherinarna började gå ner för trapporna och jag stod och kollade på trapporna som ledde till mitt hem.  
>- De var ingen dålig flygning, Cara. Jag vände mig om och såg in i Blaise mörk bruna ögon.<br>- Tack, det är en underbar känsla att flyga på en hippogriff. Svarade jag och log lite drömmande.  
>- Förstår det. men nu ska jag gå ner till middagen, kommer du? Jag såg på Blaise och skakade sedan på huvudet.<br>- Jag är inte hungrig. Sen gav jag honom en kram och började vandra om kring i slottet. Ska jag gå ner till Snape? Nej! Det var han som skrek på mig och det är han som får komma och be om ursäkt! Jag stannade vid fönstret som jag och Salazar suttit i förra året. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och långt bort på bergen. Sjön låg spegelblank och bortom bergen började solen gå ner. Jag log åt hur vacker naturen kunde vara och styrde sedan mina steg mot uggletornet. Ugglorna lyfte lite på huvudena när jag kom men struntade snart i mig. Jag gick fram och satte mig i fönstret som jag mött Simon för första gången. Himlen var helt röd nu och det påminde om blod, det såg nästan ut som ett krig hade pågått bland molnen.  
>- Jag tvivlar på att ens du kan flyga utan kvast. Jag vände mig om och log mot Lupin och sen skakade jag på huvudet.<br>- Jag tänker inte flyga utan kvast. Det är omöjligt. Jag vände åter blicken mot molnen och Lupin kom fram till mig och ställde sig bredvid.  
>- Får jag fråga vad professor Snape ville i morse. Jag hoppas han inte var för elak mot dig. Jag såg på professorn, vad skulle jag svara?<br>- Jag vet inte om jag kan säga det. Jag såg på honom och han såg undrande på mig.  
>- Om han straffade dig utan anledning kan jag prata med honom. Jag log lite, undra hur det samtalet skulle låta? Tror inte de skulle vara någon bra ide.<br>- Nej det är inte som du tror, professorn. Sa jag och sökte blicken mot himlen  
>- Jaså? Jag trodde inte du var rädd för honom? Han små skrattade lite och jag stämde in innan jag svarade<br>- Nej det är jag inte, men det här är något jag måste lösa själv. Det är en sak mellan oss som ingen kan lösa förutom jag eller Snape.  
>- Vad är det jag inte vet? Kan det vara värre än att ha du-vet-vem som pappa? Lupin såg undrande på mig, vad skulle jag säga? Jag såg på min slitne professor.<br>- Nej det är de nog inte, men på grund av hur du och dina kompisar behandlade honom under hans skoltid så vet jag inte om jag kan berätta för dig. Remus ryckte till när jag sa det.  
>- Ja jag vet. Han lyfte ögonbrynet och såg frågande, men jag sa inget mer. Jag hoppade ner från fönstret och kände hur det snurrade lite. Jag tog tag i fönsterkarmen för att inte ramla.<br>- Cara mår du bra? Lupin såg på mig och jag försökte samla tankarna, men det gick inte allt snurra, sen kom marken närmare och allt blev svart.

- Nu får ni inte veta mer. Men jag känner att det börjar bli en dålig vana att ramla ihop. Men det är alltid intressant för jag gör det alltid av olika anledningar. Men nu ska jag ut i regnet och tortera folk.

*Kash*


	5. en man vid namn Rex

- Cara är på sjukhuset, det var något med barnet så därför bad hon mig Snape att sätta på apparaten åt er.

Jag tog mig för pannan, den gjorde ont. Jag kände kall sten mot ryggen. Jag slog upp mina ögon och såg en blek gestalt framför mig.  
>- Hur gick det miss Riddle? Lupin såg på mig och jag försökte komma ihåg vad som hänt. Jag hade varit i uggletornet och pratat med professorn när allt hade blivit svart.<br>- Vad hände? Jag såg på honom och han hjälpte mig upp, han log lite och borstade av fjädrarna som hamnat på min rygg.  
>- Du svimmade. Förklarade han enkelt och jag nickade, jag undrar varför? Sen kom jag på det, jag har inte ätit idag.<br>- Ok. Var allt jag kunde svara, Lupin började leda ner mig för trappan.  
>- Jag tror det är bäst att madame Pomfrey får kolla till dig. Vi började gå mot sjukhusflygeln och jag orkade inte protestera.<br>- Cara, jag tror det är bäst om jag kontaktar din gudfar, han vill säkert att jag hör av mig och berättar vad som hänt. Jag såg in i de kloka bruna ögonen och log lite mystiskt. Jag tror säkert Snape vill veta men inte av Lupin.  
>- Hur kontaktar jag honom? Jag såg på min lärare, lika bra att berätta, dessutom vill jag inget annat än att bli sams med Severus.<br>- Det är inte särskilt svårt, gå bara ner till fängelsehålorna. Lupin såg undrande på mig och jag log lite åt hans ansiktsuttryck.  
>- Snape? Är Snorgärsen din gudfar? Lupin kunde inte låta bli och jag gav honom en arg blick.<br>- Severus är min gudfar, ja! Och jag tycker inte om att du kallar honom så, professorn. Sa jag och han log ursäktande.  
>- Förlåt Cara.<br>- Kan vi inte bara gå ner till fängelsehålorna? Allt kommer bli bra om jag får prata med Severus. Lupin nickade och vi började gå ner för alla trappor. Jag vinglade till en gång på vägen ner så Lupin fick ta tag i mig, jag log ursäktande. Vi knackade på dörren. Severus öppnade dörren och såg på oss.  
>- Innan du säger något Snape så vill jag bara tala om för dig att hon svimmade det är därför jag är här. Lupin försökte le ursäktande Severus verkade dock inte ta någon notis till honom utan såg oroat på mig. Innan jag han reagera drog han in mig på rummet och såg oroat på mig, han la handen på min panna och kollade mig i ögonen, Lupin stod i dörröppningen och såg intressant på oss. Sev satte mig ner i en stol och frågade sedan<br>-Cara vad hände? Jag såg på Severus och försökte le.  
>- Jag har inte ätit på hela dagen så jag svimmade. Förklarade jag lätt, men i stället för att vara förstående så skrek Snape åter på mig.<br>- Hur kunde du vara så dum? Du måste äta och de vet du! Jag ställde mig upp och skrek tillbaka.  
>- Ja men allt är ju ditt fel! Om du inte hade skrikit på mig från början så jag blivit ledsen hade jag inte hoppat över frukosten och sedan var jag så arg på dig att jag inte ville se dig, så allt är faktiskt dit fel! jag såg argt på honom, men i stället för att åter skrika på mig sa Sev<br>- Förlåt Cara. Du vet att det inte var dig jag var arg på! Jag såg på honom och log lite  
>- Jag vet, men bara för att både du och professor Lupin är två barnsliga idioter som inte kan lägga saker bakom er vill jag inte att det ska gå ut över mig. Ok? Frågade jag och Sev såg på mig han nickade och jag gav honom en kram, Lupin såg på oss och sa sedan.<br>- Ja de trodde jag då aldrig, Snape med familj. Han log lite lätt  
>- Och jag trodde aldrig du skulle bli professor. Sa min gudfar kallt. Jag skakade på huvudet och började äta på en smörgås som Sev trollat fram.<br>- Jag måste gå och lägga mig nu Sev men vi syns i morgon. Sa jag och gav honom en god natt kram.  
>- God natt och var försiktig. Han log mot mig och jag nickade.<br>- Jag följer henne upp så du behöver inte oroa dig. sa Lupin snällt och Severus grymtade till svar. Jag började gå uppåt med Lupin bredvid mig.  
>- Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Jag hade verkligen svårt att föreställa mig Snape gudfar. Han log mot mig.<br>- Hermione sa samma sak, men jag har snare svårt att se hur de skulle vara om han inte var min gudfar. Vi kom fram till tjockadamen, jag sa god natt och gick till sängs.

Jag vaknade på morgonen av att solen lös in, jag log lite. Trotts att solen lyser så är jag ganska glad, jag är sams med Snape igen och jag kommer bra överens med Lupin. Jag steg upp slängde på mig skoluniformen och flätade sedan håret. Snart knackade det på dörren och jag öppnade. Mioni slängde sig runt halsen på mig.  
>- Jag har varit jätte orolig. Du var inte här igår när jag kom förbi. Sa Hermione och jag log.<br>- Jag var nere hos Snape igår. Sa jag hon behövde inte veta hela historien.  
>- Aha. Jaja då var det ju ingen fara. Men kom nu jag vill ha frukost. Sa Mioni och jag skrattade lite för mig själv när vi gick ner till stora salen. Jag tog en stor tallrik med flingor.<br>- Visst vad du var hungrig. Skrattade Hermione och jag log. Vi satt och åt frukost en bra stund.  
>- Kom nu så vi inte kommer försent till Snapes lektion. Sa Hermione och drog bokstavligt iväg mig ner till källaren. Jag satte mig längst bak med killarna, och Hermione satte sig hos Neville, Seamus, och Dean.<br>- Idag ska vi göra en krympningsdryck. Började Snape när alla satt sig, och där slutade jag lyssna. Jag behövde inte instruktionerna. Jag skulle kunna göra den mitt i natten. Faktum är att jag gjort den mitt i natten. Jag kommer ihåg den natten för 6 år sedan, Severus och pappa väckte mig mitt i natten och sagt åt mig att göra drycken. Det gick faktiskt bra att göra den även om jag var trött. Jag hade nästan trott att det var en dröm när jag vaknade dagen efter. Jag såg på ingredienserna framför mig och började hacka rötterna. Mitt i lektionen kom Draco in. Pansy flög genast upp och började fråga hur det var med socker söt röst. Jag var nära att spy ner i kitteln.  
>- Lugna er nu. Sa Severus och Draco satte sig hos os. Jag gav honom ett snabbt leende och återgick snart till drycken.<br>- Professor Snape. Jag behöver hjälp med att hacka rötterna. På grund av armen du vet. Draco suckade och låtsades få ont.  
>- Weasley hacka hans rötter. Snape såg inte upp från papperna. Ron såg irriterat på Draco.<br>- Det är inget fel på din arm. Väste han lågt.  
>- Du hörde vad professorn sa. Hånlog Draco och jag små skrattade ner i kitteln. Men i stället för att bara få det överstökat så hackade han dem slarvigt och alla bitar blev olika stora.<br>- Sir. Weasley förstör mina rötter. Ropade Draco. Snape reste sig och kom fram till oss, såg på rötterna och gav Ron ett obehagligt leende.  
>- Byt rötter med Malfoy, Weasley. Först trodde jag han skulle protestera men sen gav han motvilligt rötterna till Draco. Han såg ner på rötterna som var nästan helt förstörda.<br>- Här vi kan byta rötter Ron. Sa jag och gav honom mina rötter. Ron såg på mig och log. Jag var van att inte alltid använda perfekta ingredienser, mina lärare tyckte att jag skulle kunna göra trolldrycker även på de sämsta ingredienser. Jag började hacka till rötterna lite och hällde sedan i dem. Grytan bubblade till lite och blev sedan grön som den skulle. Ron såg lite avundsjukt på mig.  
>- Sir jag behöver hjälp med att skala skrumpfikonet. Draco log av ren skadeglädje och Severus verkade lida av samma glädje.<br>- Potter du kan hjälpa honom.  
>- Men… Började Harry och Snape gav honom en blick full med hat.<br>- Nu! Var allt han sa, men det var med en hotfull röst. Jag små log och försökte koncentrera mig på drycken för att inte börja skratta. Jag hörde hur killarna började prata om Hagrid.  
>- Hoppas han får sparken. Sa Draco och log elakt.<br>- Så det är därför du springer runt och apar dig? väste Ron. Jag såg på Draco, det är ganska smart av honom. Men jag hoppas inte han får som han vill, jag gillar Hagrid han är rolig. Jag ryckte till när Snape röt till. Jag höll på att tappa sleven.  
>- Orange, Longbottom. Sev slevade upp lite så vi andra kunde se. Jag såg på drycken som hade en klar orange färg och suckade lite, den ska vara grön. Stackars Neville, Severus kan inte alltid vara lätt att ha som lärare, men han skrek aldrig på mig, utan förklarade i stället vad jag gjorde för fel. Men Neville och Snape har aldrig kommit överens och att Snape skrämmer Neville gör inte saken bättre.<br>- Säg mig pojk, finns det något som kan tränga in i din tjocka skalle. Hörde du mig inte säga att det bara behövs _en_ råttmjälte? Och gjorde jag inte hett klart att det bara behövs en liten skvätt blodigelsaft? Vad ska jag göra för att du ska fatta? Slå dig i huvudet med böckerna. Snape såg hotfullt på honom och först trodde jag han skulle slå honom med boken. Neville darrade till och jag antog att han också var rädd för det.  
>- Snälla professorn, jag kan kanske hjälpa Neville att rätta till det. sa Hermione och Snape kollade iskallt på henne. Även om hon var min bästis och han hade accepterat henne och att hon hade bott hemma hos oss hela sommaren betydde det inte att Snape var över förtjust i henne eller att han skulle visa att han accepterat henne.<br>- Jag minns inte att jag bad om din hjälp Granger. Hermione blev lika röd om kinderna som Neville, hon såg på mig och jag log uppmuntrande mot henne. Severus sneglade åt vårt håll, jag gav honom en arg blick, Draco skrattade och Harry fick stoppa Ron från att kasta sleven på Snape.  
>- I slutet av lektionen ska vi ge några droppar till din padda och se vad som händer, Longbottom. Severus gick iskallt därifrån. Han var värre än vanligt och jag antog att det hade med att Lupin var på skolan. Neville såg vettskrämd ut han viskade något åt Hermione.<br>- Har du hört det senaste? Seamus såg på Harry som skakade på huvudet.  
>- Sirius Black har blivit sedd inte så långt här ifrån. Det var en mugglare som såg honom, de förstår ju inte riktigt, de tror bara att han är en normal brottsling så hon ringde SOS, men när trolldomsministeriet dök upp var han borta.<br>- Inte så långt här ifrån. Sa Ron oroligt. Sen såg han på Draco som lyssnade.  
>- Vill du ha något annat skalat? Snästa Ron, men Draco struntade i Ron, han stirrade på Harry.<br>- Tänker du leta upp Black själv, Potter? Frågade Draco och Harry såg på honom, innan han snäste tillbaka.  
>- Klart jag ska. Jag tänker leta upp honom och sen döda honom. Draco log elakt.<br>- Om det hade varit jag hade jag gjort det själv. Jag hade inte suttit som en snäll pojke och väntat på att dementorerna skulle göra jobbet. Sa Draco och Harry  
>- Vad snackar du om? Utbrast Ron. Så verken Ron eller Harry vet om att Sirius sägs ha förrått Harrys föräldrar.<br>- Vet du inte det, Potter? Sa Draco och log hånfullt.  
>- Vet vad? Harry såg på Draco som små skrattade.<br>- Nu kan ni städa upp efter er, medans elixiret små kokar. Sen ska vi hur det har gått för Neville. Sa Snape och flera Slytherin elever skrattade. Jag ställde undan mina saker och de andra samlades runt Neville. Jag bestämde mig för att hålla mig på avstånd i fall det inte gick som det skulle. Man vet aldrig. Men det verkade gått bra för Snape sa  
>- Fem poängs avdrag från Gryffindor. Jag sa åt dig att inte hjälpa honom Granger. Lektionen är slut nu så ni kan gå. Sa Severus och vi började gå upp för trapporna. Harry och Ron klagade över hur orättvis Snape var, som vanligt. När jag tänkte säga något till Hermione, var hon inte längre bredvid mig, utan hon var tillbaka vid foten av trappan. Jag såg förvånat på henne, vilket även killarna gjorde.<br>- Hur gjorde du det där? Ron såg förvirrad ur.  
>- Gjorde vadå? Sa Hermione oskyldigt.<br>- Ena stunden var du bakom oss och i nästan där nere. Sa Ron förvånat, Mioni försökte vifta bort det.  
>- Jag glömde något. Svarade hon och skyndade in i stora salen.<br>- Jag tror hon döljer något för oss. Sa Harry och vi ryckte på axlarna. Vi gick in och satte oss hos Mioni. Vi åt och pratade lite.  
>- Kom nu vi har försvar mot svartkonst. Sa jag glatt och började gå upp till hans klassrum. Vi gick in och satte oss. Jag tog fram min fjäderpenna och ett pergament och började måla. Mioni såg intressant på när en människa tog form. Jag avbröts av att Lupin steg in i klassrummet. Han la sin portfölj på katedern och han såg lika sliten ut som innan. Men det var något speciellt med hans stil, som om han varit med om mycket.<br>- God middag. Kan ni vara så snälla och lägga ner böckerna, ni kommer inte behöva dem idag. Vi ska nämligen ha en praktisk lektion, så om ni följer med här. sa Lupin och vi reste oss. Jag och Hermione utbytte en blick. Vi har aldrig haft en praktisk lektion förutom Lockmans lektion. Lupin gick först och vi kom efter honom genom den öde korridoren. Vi svängde runt och såg då Peeves. Han hade fullt upp med att peta in ett tuggummi i ett nyckelhål och tittade inte upp fören vi var en halvmeter ifrån honom. Han såg på Lupin och började sedan sjunga.  
>- Lömska Lupin. Löjliga lömska Lupin. Peeves brukade alltid vara oförskämd, men han brukade ändå ha respekt mot lärarna jag såg på Lupin, men i stället för att bli arg log han i stället.<br>- Jag skulle ta ut tuggummit ur nyckelhålet om jag var du, Filch kommer inte åt sina kvastar. Sa Lupin trevligt, men Peeves brydde sig inte så mycket utan i stället räckte han ut tungan. Jag skakade på huvudet.  
>- Det här är en nyttig liten besvärjelse, så titta nog nu. Sa Lupin och sa sedan orden<br>- _Wassiwasi!_ Tuggummit flög ur hålet och in i Peeves vänstra näsborre jag ryckte på munnen i ett leende, medans resten av klassen bröt ut i skratt.  
>- Snyggt, Professorn. Sa Seamus<br>- Tackar. Svarade Lupin, jag såg att vi var på väg till lärarrummet. Lupin öppnade dörren och vi gick in. Jag log lätt mot Snape som satt där inne.  
>- Professor Snape. Ni vill kanske stanna? Frågade Lupin, men Severus reste sig upp.<br>- Knappast. Hälften av den här klassen är hopplösa. Särskilt Longbottom, jag varnar dig Lupin. Sa han kallt och gick mot dörren. Jag såg efter honom och sedan på Lupin.  
>- Idag ska vi ta hand om en boggart. Sa han och jag såg osäkert på honom. Jag hatar boggartar, jag får aldrig någon ordning på dem. Jag hörde inte så mycket vad Lupin sa jag försökte bara tänka på något roligt. Jag såg hur Neville gick fram mot skåpet och när Lupin öppnade kom Snape ut. Jag log lite. Jag har så svårt att förstå hur Neville kan vara rädd för Snape.<br>- Riddiculus. Sa Neville och Snape fick plötsligt en klänning på sig och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Alla ville testa och jag förstod inte varför. Jag hamnade i mitten av kön och jag visste att jag skulle bli tvungen att försöka. Boggarten blev spindlar, clowner, ormar, ja allt som man kan tänka sig men inget av de skrämde mig. Sen stod jag framför boggarten och snart förvandlades den till en man. Han var lång, smal och stark. Jag såg skräckslaget på honom, jag kunde minnas hans skratt och hemska lukt. Allt bara låste sig och jag kunde inte göra något. Jag blev fem år igen. Jag ramlade när han kom mot mig och försökte kravla där ifrån. Jag såg de andra som såg förvånat på mig. Jag försökte fly bakåt men väggen kom och de tog stopp. Lupin ställde sig i mellan och jag såg hur boggarten förvandlades till en måne och sedan hur den blev en ballong.  
>- Jag tror vi slutar lektionen här. sa Lupin och flera elever suckade besviket och de såg oroat, argt och frågande på mig. Men jag bara begravde ansiktet i händerna. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry och Ron stannade kvar. Lupin stängde dörren och gick fram till mig. Han la sin han på min arm och jag ryckte till.<br>- Cara de är över nu. Sa han lugnt och jag kände hur tårarna började rinna. Jag skakade på huvudet.  
>- Du behöver inte säga något Cara. Sa Mioni och satte sig bredvid mig och la armen om mig. Jag bara skakade.<br>- Jag tror det är bäst i fall ni går på er lektion nu. Sa Lupin och killarna och Mioni gick iväg jag såg på dem och de log lite. Jag hörde hur Lupin anropade Snape som snart var uppe i rummet. Han såg på mig och satte sig bredvid mig på golvet. Jag kastade mig i hans armar och han såg argt på Lupin.  
>- Vad har du gjort med henne? Hans röst var iskall<br>- Hon mötte en boggart. Svarade han tort och jag kände hur Snape var på väg att skälla på honom.  
>- En boggart! Du kunde ju sagt något innan så hade jag kunnat tala om för dig att hon inte klarar av det! Snape reste sig och han drog upp mig på fötter. Han la armen runt mina axlar beskyddande.<br>- Snape, hur skulle jag kunna vet? Frågade Lupin lugnt och Severus var på väg och ge ett rappt svar men jag avbröt honom.  
>- Snape de är inte hans fel. jag försökte klara av det, men det gick inte. Svarade jag lågt och Snape log svagt mot mig och jag kände mig lite bättre till mods.<br>- Jag märkte det. sa Severus mjukt.  
>- Inte för att det angår mig men får jag fråga vem mannen var? Lupin såg på mig.<br>- Nej de angår inte dig! svarade Snape raskt och jag såg på honom.  
>- Severus Snape, jag kan svara själv. Sa jag och Lupin små log lite.<br>- Han kallades Rex. Och han var föreståndare på barnhemmet där jag bodde. Han var ingen snäll man, det är väll allt jag kan säga. Sa jag och ryste, Lupin såg på mig och nickade halvt.  
>- Han slog henne, låste in henne och ja vem vet vad mer han gjorde. Jag har inte fått ur henne allt. Svarade Severus och Lupin log svagt.<br>- Jag är ledsen Cara. Du kunde sagt något så skulle jag låtit dig slippa. Sa han vänligt och jag skakade på huvudet.  
>- Det var mitt eget val. Jag ville försöka, men det gick inte. Svarade jag skamset.<br>- Det kommer en dag Cara. Sa Severus och log mot mig, jag nickade.  
>- Det är kanske bäst om du tar ledigt resten av dagen. Sa Lupin och Snape instämde jag såg på de båda och nickade svagt. Jag lämnade rummet och gick mot biblioteket. Jag behövde en bok att koppla av med. Jag hittade en bok om stjärnor som jag lånade och gick upp till mitt rum för att läsa. Jag satte mig framför brasan med boken. Jag hatade Rex, jag hatade barnhemmet och jag var glad att de var döda allihop. Jag komihåg första gången han tog ner mig i källaren. Jag minns inte allt han gjorde, men slagen kom från alla håll och jag kunde inte göra något för att försvara mig. Sen lämnade han mig blodig där nere och låste dörren. Det är ett under att jag klarade mig från att inte dö när barnhemmet rasade in. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och log. Det är över nu, du vann. Tänkte jag och log. Jag började läsa och snart började de skymma. Jag satt och läste om stjärnbildernas betydelse när jag av bröts av ett hemskt skrik.<br>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Var allt jag hörde sedan tystnade det. Jag reste mig upp och såg hur eleverna i uppehållsrummet stod samlade runt någon.

- Jag börjar tycka det här är tråkigt så ni får inte veta mer. Jag tänker åka och se hur det är med Cara. Så ni kan väll göra något annat innan jag drar av poäng från er.

*Kash*


	6. Trollkarlsbyn och sovsäckar

- Cara är kvar på sjukhuset. Barnet var döfött så de tar en massa tester och undertiden fick ingen vara med. Så nu sitter jag här och eftersom hon har valt att hålla min identitet hemlig kan jag bara säga att jag är hennes man. Men det hade varit intressant att veta vem ni tror att jag är.

Jag såg på eleverna nedan för. Och såg att de stod samlade runt Ginny. Hon satt på golvet och något verkade ha skrämt henne. Jag förstod snart vad när jag såg tvillingarna stå och skratta. Jag himlade med ögonen och gick in på mitt rum igen. Jag skulle just börja läsa igen när de knackade, jag öppnade och såg Mioni, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron och Simon stå där. Jag såg på dem och släppte in dem. Fotona försvann som vanligt och jag slog mig ner i en av fåtöljerna medans mina vänner satte sig där de fick plats. De bara såg på mig och jag såg tillbaka på dem.  
>- Cara, vad hände? Frågade Ron tillslut och jag var förvånad över att han brutit tystnaden. Jag såg på dem och suckade.<br>- Mannen hette Rex och var föreståndare på barnhemmet där jag bodde och ja han var inte så snäll. Var allt jag svarade och ryste när jag tänkte på honom.  
>- Vad gjorde han? frågade Simon och jag såg på honom<br>- Han slog mig och låste in mig i källaren. Svarade jag, han hade gjort fler saker men jag hade försökt glömma bort dem och sedan mindes jag inte allt heller. Mina vänner såg olyckligt på mig och jag såg på dem.  
>- Det gör inget, han är död och jag lever. Sa jag lite gladare och de nickade. Vi satt och pratade en stund innan mina vänner gick för att återvända till sina sängar. Jag var förvånad över att de kunde vara i samma rum en hel kväll utan att ha ihjäl varandra. Jag stängde dörren bakom dem och gick sedan till min säng och la mig. Jag vred och vände på mig men hur jag än gjorde såg jag bara Rex framför mig. Tillslut lyckades jag somna av utmattning.<p>

_Nu är det så att det faktiskt inte händer något kul alls här i mellan. Jag menar Hogwarts kan vara spännande men ändå så tråkigt. Jag antar att ni mugglare tycker lika dant om era skolor. Det enda som händer är att Lupin har väldigt roliga och intressanta lektioner, vi fick se eller träffa. Eller vad vi nu ska säga rödhuvuor och kvarror. Spådomskonsten är tråkigare än någonsin, allt vi gör är att kolla på de där bladen, Snape är riktigt irriterad särskilt på Neville och jag förstår Snape även om jag tyckte det var lite kul, och så har Oliver börjat träna quidditch laget nu. Vilket betyder att jag får träna en gång i veckan, eftersom han vill vinna den där pokalen. Men jag slipper i alla fall ha tre träningar som de andra. Och Hagrids lektioner är nog det tråkigaste av allt. Vi gör inget kul överhuvudtaget. Harry försöker få McGonagall att skriva på hans intyg så att Harry får följa med till Hogsmeade men det går inte. Så när vi börjar igen är det allhelgonamorgon och vi ska till trollkarlsbyn. _

Jag vaknade på morgonen av att det knackade på dörren. Det börjar nästan bli som en väckarklocka. Jag gick upp och såg Mioni stå där och le.  
>- Idag ska vi till Hogsmeade. Sa hon glatt och hoppade upp och ner. Jag såg på henne och nickade innan jag släppte in henne och bytte om till svarta byxor och ett grönt linne och en svart jacka. Sedan satte jag upp håret i två tofsar och vi gick ner till matsalen och åt frukost. Killarna kom snart in och gjorde oss sällskap. Ron hoppade nästan upp och ner och jag bara skakade på huvudet. När vi ätit klart gick vi ut till de andra eleverna som stod och väntade på att bli iväg släppta.<br>- Hej då Harry. Vi berättar hur det var när vi kommer tillbaka. Sa Ron glatt och vi log mot honom.  
>- Ha så kul. Mumlade han lite besviket och gick iväg. McGonagall kollade så att vi var med på listan och skickade sedan iväg oss. Det var ganska kyligt så jag drog jackan tätare runt mig och vi gick fram på vägen tillsammans med alla andra elever. Vi kom fram till den lilla byn och husen låg tätt intill varandra, de lutade lite och såg precis så där magiska som man kan förvänta sig. Överallt gick glada människor omkring. Ron drog med mig och Mioni till godisbaronen innan vi han reagera. Där inne var det så mycket godis att jag inte ens tror en jätte hade orkat allt. Det var alla möjliga sorter, karamell, pumpa, lakrits, sockervadd, det fanns till och med godis med smak av gurka. Ron köpte så mycket han hade råd med och jag såg på allt. Jag bestämde mig för att köpa en melonklubba och en stor chokladkaka. Jag trodde aldrig kön skulle ta slut och det var skönt att komma ut i friska luften. Men det varade inte länge Ron drog oss vidare till, Zonks som hade alla möjliga konstiga saker, sen var det vidare till Dervish &amp; Banges, sedan posthuset som var fullt med en massa ugglor säkert två hundra och tillslut hamnade vi på tre kvastar. Jag satte mig ner och andades ut. Jag har nog inte varit så här förvirrad på länge. Mina vänner gick och beställde sina drycker medans jag vaktade bordet. Det var verkligen fullt inte på värdshuset och jag såg mig omkring, jag blev lite förvånad när jag såg ett troll bland gästerna. Mina vänner kom tillbaka med varsina hognungsöl och jag gick för att köpa en egen. Väl framme vid disken kom Draco, Blaise och Simon fram. Jag betalade och log mot dem.<br>- Hej killar. Sa jag och de hälsade tillbaka.  
>- Så vad tycker du om Hogsmeade Cara? Frågade Simon och log. Han hade redan varit här förra året men han tyckte fortfarande det var lika kul.<br>- Ja jo det är kul, jag har bara inte hunnit se allt så noga för Ron har dragit runt mig o Mioni genom hela byn. Skrattade jag och tog en klunk av ölet och kände hur jag genast blev varm.  
>- Nästa gång får du gå med mig. Jag har ju redan sett allt och jag kan visa dig ställen som inte är så vanliga. Sa Simon och log jag såg på honom och nickade.<br>- Det hade varit toppen. Men vi syns killar, ha det bra. Sa jag och vinkade glatt mot dem innan jag satte mig hos de andra två.  
>- Var det mycket folk? Frågade Ron och jag ljög och nickade. Jag orkade verkligen inte med den diskussionen nu.<br>- Vad tror ni om Black då? Viskade Ron och vi såg på honom.  
>- Han är extremt farlig och jag hoppas de tar honom nu. Och jag är glad att vi är på Hogwarts. Han kan inte komma in där. Sa Mioni lättat och jag såg på henne. jag var inte lika säker, han har tagit sig förbi dementorerna förut och det finns en massa hemlige gångar och jag tror inte lärarna känner till alla. Ron såg på mig.<br>- Jag vet inte. Jag tror som sagt att det något som inte stämmer med historien. Jag tror det saknas en bit av puzzlet. Sa jag och de såg konstigt på mig.  
>- Du vet ju hela historien. Sirius är en galen mördare som jobbade för du-vet-vem och dödade en hel gata med mugglare och han vill nu döda Harry. Sa Ron irriterat och jag bara såg på honom, det är intressant hur lätt jag kan irritera honom. Men det är just delen med pappa som känns fel, jag tror inte pappa skulle hålla honom super hemlig för alla sina dödsätare. Det skulle inte gå.<br>- Jag tror inte han jobbade för Voldemort. Det andra stämmer nog men jag tror inte den delen stämmer. Sa jag och Ron o Mioni rös till när jag nämnde pappas namn och Ron var på väg att skälla på mig för det.  
>- Jag tror vi måste gå tillbaka nu. Avbröt Mioni honom och jag log mot henne. Vi drack upp det sista och började sedan gå mot slottet. Det var kallare nu en i morse men det kan bero på att det började skymma. Vi kom fram strax före klockan halv sex och ci gick upp till uppehållsrummet för att hitta Harry. Vi slog oss ner hos honom framför brasan och värmde händerna. Ron började genaste beskriva hela byn för Harry som bara försökte få ihop allt och Mioni flikade in i mellan åt. Jag nöjde mig med att lyssna och bara tänka på allt som hänt den senaste tiden.<br>- Nå vad har du gjort då Harry? Frågade Ron och jag lyfte blicken och såg på Harry.  
>- Jag har druckit tea med Lupin. Vi pratade lite om boggarten och så. Harry såg på mig och jag nickade till.<br>- Sen kom Snape in och gav honom någon dryck. Sa Harry  
>- Drack han drycken? Har Lupin blivit knäpp? Sa Ron förvånat<br>- Vi måste gå nu om vi ska hinna till festmåltiden. Sa Mioni och vi reste oss och följde strömmen ner, medans vi fortsatte diskussionen om drycken.  
>- Men om han nu verkligen ville förgifta Lupin skulle han väll inte göra det framför Harry. Viskade Hermione och vi såg på henne. och jag nickade, ville Snape förgifta Lupin hade han inte lämnat några vittnen.<br>- Kanske inte. Svarade Harry när vi steg in i stora salen. Den var dekorerad med stora pumpor, massa levande ljus, en flock fladdermöss flög omkring och det hängde orange serpentiner över hela salen. Vi satte oss ner vid bordet och började äta av den goda maten.  
>- Men tror ni verkligen Snape skulle våga? Frågade Ron och vi såg alla på Snape. Jag märkte att han verkade dystrare än vanligt fast de andra tog det som om han var argare än vanligt, sedan såg vi på Lupin. Han var nästan gladare än vanligt och log sort mot oss när han såg att vi såg på honom.<br>- Jag tror inte Snape skulle förgifta honom om han ville döda honom. Sa jag och tog en bit av pumpapajen. De andra såg på mig  
>- Varför tror du att Snape är en ängel! Har han förtrollat dig med eller? Snästa Harry och jag såg på honom och mindes vad Ginny sagt för ett år sedan, att Harry och Ron trodde att Snape var min gudfar. Jag kanske ska börja vara mer försiktig.<br>- Jag vet att Snape inte är en ängel! Men se det så här. Snape är skolans trolldrycks lärare och om Lupin dö av förgiftning är ju Snape den de kommer gå till först! Så om han vill ha Lupin ur vägen så gör han det på ett annat sätt. Förklarade jag lätt och killarna nickade  
>- Det är ju i för sig sant. Sa de och log. Sen kom spökena in, de hade en show där de dansade, hoppade fram ur saker och ting och Nick iscensatte sin döds scen. När de var klara reste vi oss och började gå mot tornet. Men när vi kom fram stod det en massa folk utanför.<br>- Varför går de inte in? Frågade Ron och försökte se över alla som stod framför oss. Men det var omöjligt att se något.  
>- Ni kan väll inte allihop ha glömt lösenordet! Sa Percy och började gå framåt men han kom inte så långt<br>- Släpp fram mig jag är försteprefekt. Röt han och eleverna började flytta lite på sig. Sen tystnade alla plötsligt och jag förstod att något var fel, för i nästa stund ropade Percy  
>- Kan någon hämta professor Dumbledore? Nu med det samma! Och de som stod bakom oss började försöka ta sig framåt för att se vad som hänt. När Dumbledore kom flyttade sig eleverna för att släppa fram honom och vi gick närmare för att se.<br>- Herre gud. Utbrast Mioni och jag förstod vad hon menade. Den tjocka damen var borta och porträttet hade skurits sönder och en del av målar duken låg på golvet. Dumbledore såg snabbt på tavlan innan han vände sig mot McGonagall, Lupin och Snape som kommit fram till platsen.  
>- Vi måste hitta henne. McGonagall skulle du kunna vara så vänlig att du ber Filch söka igenom varenda målning på skolan. Frågade han snällt, men Minivera han inte svara innan Peeves röst hördes<br>- Sån tur har ni nog inte. Han log glatt och svävade en bit ovanför oss.  
>- Vad menar du Peeves? Frågade Dumbledore lugnt och Peeves såg på honom och slutade le. Dumbledore var en av de få personer som Peeves inte vågade håna.<br>- Hon skäms förstår du, ers skolöverhöghet. Hon vill bli sedd, hon ser förskräcklig ut. Jag såg när hon sprang genom målningarna och gömde sig bakom några träd på fjärde våningen och började gråta. Sa han glatt och vi såg alla på Peeves.  
>- Berättade hon vem som gjort det? Frågade Dumbledore lugnt.<br>- O ja ers professorshöghet. Han blev väldigt arg när hon inte släppte in honom. Han har ett hemskt humör den där Sirius Black. Sa Peeves och eleverna såg panikartat på varandra, så Sirius Black har kommit in i slottet. Jag visste att det inte var omöjligt.  
>- Lugna er! Återvänd genast till stora salen. Sa Dumbledore och vi började genast gå när jag kände hur någon tog tag i mig. Jag vände mig om och såg in i Dumbledores ögon. När korridoren var tom stod jag ensam med de fyra lärarna som såg på mig. McGonagall såg nästan argt på mig, Severus gav mig ett snabbt leende och Lupin han såg likgiltig ut, sen mötte jag Dumbledores blick som såg bestämd ut.<br>- Nu fröken Riddle vill jag veta om du hjälpte Black in i slottet? Jag såg förvånat på honom. Hur kan han tro det? de väntade alla fyra på ett svar.  
>- Nej det gjorde jag inte. Jag känner inte ens Black. Svarade jag och kände mig en aning orolig. Dumma pappa. Tänkte jag.<br>- Är det säkert? Frågade Dumbledore och granskade mig.  
>- Ja det är säkert. Jag tror inte ens Black jobbade för pappa. Sa jag och såg på dem.<br>- Så du hjälpte alltså inte Black in i slottet? Upprepade Dumbledore och jag såg på honom.  
>- Nej. Jag kan dricka Veritaserum om det är så. Sa jag och såg på dem.<br>- Så långt behöver vi inte gå. Dumbledore hon har sagt att hon inte hjälpte honom det räcker. Sa Snape och ställde sig bredvid mig och Dumbledore nickade och log.  
>- Jag var bara tvungen att vara säker. Sa han till mig och jag nickade och gav honom ett leende. Vi började gå till stora salen och strax efter att jag hade kommit in kom eleverna från de andra elevhemmen in. De såg förvånat på oss och sedan på Dumbledore.<br>- Lärarna och jag ska genomsöka skolan och därför får ni sova här i natt. Det är för er egen säkerhet. Prefekterna turas om att vakta ingångarna och försteprefekterna ni har det yttersta ansvaret. Om det blir några oroligheter så skicka genast bud till oss med hjälp av spökena. Sa Dumbledore och började gå. I dörr öppningen trollade han fram sovsäckar till oss alla och sa sedan  
>- Sov gott. Och stängde dörren. Genast började alla prata, Gryffindor eleverna berättade vad som hänt. Jag såg på alla elever tog en sov säck och rullade upp den i ett av hörnen.<br>- Alla man i sovsäckarna. Sa Percy och alla började genast packa upp sina sovsäckar. Harry, Hermione och Ron kom fram till mig och rullade upp sina sovsäckar bredvid mig. Snart kom Draco, Blaise och Simon och gjorde lika dant. De fem killarna såg på varandra men sa inget. Jag antog att de alla var för uppskrämda för att bråka. Jag såg oroligt på Simon. Jag visste att han avskydde allt sådant här som påminde honom om pappa.  
>- Du får plats bredvid mig Simon. Sa jag glatt och han la sig längst in i hörnet och log tacksamt mot mig. Ron och Harry såg förvånat på mig men jag bara struntade i dem.<br>- Tror ni Black fortfarande är i slottet? Frågade Draco och såg på oss  
>- Dumbledore verkar tro det. svarade Ron och jag var förvånad över att han inte snäste till svar.<br>- Det var tur att han valde just den här kvällen. Enda kvällen vi inte är i tornet. Sa Mioni lättat. Jag såg på mina vänner och tänkte.  
>- Hur kom han in då? Frågade Blaise och alla tänkte samma sak.<br>- Han kanske transfererade sig. Föreslog Ron  
>- Eller så hade han en förklädnad. Sa Simon<br>- Han kanske flög in. Sa Dean som låg en bit bort och lyssnade. Jag och Hermione såg på dem.  
>- Är det ingen av er som läst Hogwarts historia? Frågade vi och de andra skakade på huvudet.<br>- Slottet skyddas ju av mer än bara murar. Grundarna kastade alla möjliga besvärjelser över slottet för att hindra att folk smyga in. Sa Hermione och jag nickade.  
>- Man kan inte ta sig in genom att transferera sig. Och dementorerna låter sig inte luras av en förklädnad och de bevakar varje ingång. Sa jag och Hermione la till<br>- Filch bevakar alla de hemliga ingångarna. Och jag nickade  
>- Ljuset släcks nu. Så inget mer prat nu. Sa Percy och släckte. Vi kröp ner i sovsäckarna och ljuset släcktes. Den enda ljus källan var spökena som flög omkring och pratade med prefekterna. Inte ens stjärnorna syntes i taket. Jag vände mig om mot Simon som låg vaken och jag log mot honom i mörkret och han gav mig ett nervöst leende tillbaka. Jag undrade varför Dumbledore trodde att jag skulle hjälpa Sirius in i slottet. Jag vet inte vad klockan var när Dumbledore kom fram till Percy som stod vi oss. Och jag låtsades sova<br>- Något spår av honom? Viskade Percy till Dumbledore  
>- Nej. Är allt som det ska här?<br>- Allt är under kontroll, professorn. Svarade Percy stolt  
>- Bra. Det är ingen mening att flytta på dem nu. Vi låter de sova till i morgon. Jag har hittat en ersättare tills Filch har lagat den tjocka damen. Sa Dumbledore och dörren öppnades och jag kände igen Snapes steg. Han stannade vid Dumbledore och Percy.<br>- Tredje våningen har blivit genomsökt. Han är inte där och Filch hittade honom inte i fängelse hålorna heller. Sa Snape  
>- Hur är det med astronomitornet, Trelawneys rum och uggleboet? Frågade Dumbledore min gudfar.<br>- Allt är genomsökt. Svarade Snape.  
>- Utmärkt, Severus. Jag trodde faktiskt inte att han skulle vara kvar i slottet. Kom det från Dumbledore<br>- Har du någon teori på hur han kom in Dumbledore? Frågade Severus  
>- Många, men den ena är mer osannolik än den andra. Svarade Dumbledore. Jag öppnade ögonen lite och såg på dem. Rektorn stod med ryggen mot oss, Percy verkade uppmärksam men han förstod inte allt och Severus såg ganska arg ut.<br>- Dumbledore. Kommer du ihåg samtalet vi hade innan terminsstarten? Snape öppnade knappt munnen och försökte utesluta Percy ur samtalet.  
>- Det gör jag Severus. Svarade Dumbledore och jag hörde en varning i hans röst.<br>- Det verkar nästa omöjligt att Black skulle ha tagit sig in på skolan utan hjälp. Och jag varnade dig när du utsåg…  
>- Jag tror inte att en enda person i det här slottet skulle hjälpa Black att komma in. Svarade Dumbledore och avslutade samtalet och Snape visste att det inte var någon mening att svara.<br>- Nej nu måste jag gå ner till dementorerna. Jag lovade att informera dem när vi var färdiga med genomsökningen av slottet. Sa Dumbledore trött  
>- Ville de inte hjälpa till, sir? Frågade Percy<br>- Jo det ville de. Men så länge jag är rektor kommer det inte en dementor över tröskeln till det här slottet. Sa Dumbledore kyligt och Percy såg förvirrad ut. Dumbledore lämnade sedan salen nästa ljud löst. Severus stod kvar en stund såg efter honom och kastade sedan en blick på mig, log svagt och gick. Percy stod förvirrat kvar en stund och började sedan patrullera i salen igen. Jag hörde Ron viska  
>- Vad var allt det där om? Och jag tänkte lika dant. Det är något som inte stämmer här. Simon mötte min blick och även han verkade undrande. Jag ryckte på axlarna och slöt sedan ögonen. Bäst att få några timmars sömn tänkte jag. Långt borta hördes ett ylande.<p>

- Jag minns den här natten. Ja jag gick också på skolan men det antog jag att ni hade listat ut. Den var faktiskt en aning skrämmande. Men allt med Black var väldigt skrämmande, mest för att vi inte fick veta något utan bara höra rykten. Men nu får ni inte höra mer utan nu ska jag bege mig till Cara.

*Kash*


	7. Snapes lektion och oönskat besök

- Jag är tillbaka från sjukhuset nu. Och jag är en aning ledsen att barnet dog måste jag erkänna. Men sådant händer, jag får tortera någon sedan så känns det bättre. Tryck på knappen.

Jag vaknade på morgonen och kollade upp i taket, det var mulet. De flesta runt mig sov, vilket inte förvånade mig. Jag var dock förvånad över att Simon var vaken.  
>- God morgon. Sa jag och log mot honom, han såg på mig och mumlade något som jag tror var god morgon.<br>- Hur är det Simon? Frågade jag och satte mig upp och såg på honom.  
>- Jag vet inte. Svarade han nedstämt. Jag ställde mig upp och drog upp honom på fötter.<br>- Vi går en bit. Svarade jag, Percy såg ogillande på mig, men han kunde inte hindra mig eftersom lärarna hade sagt att vi nu kunde få gå till våra elevhem. Jag och Simon började gå upp för trapporna.  
>- Så vad oroar dig Simon? Frågade jag vänligt och såg på min vän.<br>- Det är väll allt med Black. Jag menar om han nu stod på mörkrets herres sida kanske han hjälper honom att få han tillbaka. Sa Simon ledsamt och satte sig i ett fönster och såg ner på sina händer.  
>- Jag tror inte du behöver oroa dig för det. Jag tror inte Black står på Voldemorts sida. Svarade jag hon<br>- Hur vet du det? tänk om han gör det och han kommer tillbaka! Jag vill inte träffa honom igen. Det har varit så lugnt och skönt utan honom. Förlåt Cara. Sa han när han kom på sig, och han stirrade ut genom fönstret för att undvika min blick.  
>- Simon! Sa jag och tog hans händer och han såg på mig.<br>- Jag förstår att du är rädd för honom och du behöver inte be om ursäkt inför mig. Jag är nog den enda i hela världen som vill ha honom tillbaka. Och om han kommer tillbaka så har du mig den här gången och tro det eller ej så har ajg faktiskt en hel del att säga till om. Sa jag och log mot honom och Simon log för första gången.  
>- Tack. Sa han och jag nickade och vi började gå tillbaka mot stora salen för att äta frukost, borden var nu tillbaka och vi satte oss vid våra respektive elevhem. Killarna såg på mig men sa inget. Jag satte mig ner och runt omkring var Sirius Black allt alla pratade om. Jag stängde samtalen ute och tänkte på vad Simon sagt. Tänk om pappa skulle komma tillbaka. Det hade varit underbart. Frågan är hur det skulle kännas, eftersom jag har varit utan honom i tre år snart. McGonagall kom för att prata med Harry och vi log uppmuntrande mot honom.<p>

_Nu är det så att även om Sirius hade varit på slottet blev det en ganska tråkig vecka. Det är ganska jobbigt och höra tusen teorier om hur han tog sin in. Jag menar vissa var so orealistiska att det inte är sant. Hannah hade någon om att han kunde förvandla sig till en blombuske. Sir Cadogon har fått jobbet att vakta ingången till elevhemmet, vilket inte är sy lyckat för att han utmanar hälften av eleverna på dueller och om han inte gör det så ändrar han lösenordet två gånger om dagen. Sen så berättade McGonagall för Harry att Black var utan efter honom och han sa att han redan visste, men lärarna följer honom över allt. Wood är besatt av den där pokalen så vi tränar en massa, dagen innan matchen får vi reda på att Draco inte kan spel och att vi ska få möta Hufflepuff, smart drag av Draco med tanke på att vädret är sämst. De andra tjejerna är tydligen förtjusta i Cedric. Och Oliver är så frustrerad på dem att jag tror han ska explodera. När vi börjar igen har vi lektion i försvar mot svartkonst, med…_

Jag såg dörren öppnas och Harry kom in andfått.  
>- Förlåt att jag är sen professor Lupin. sa han men när han tittade bort mot katedern såg han Snape. Det hela såg mycket komiskt ut Harry bara stod och glodde och Snape såg irriterat på honom.<br>- Vi började för tio minuter sedan så jag måste dra av tio poäng från Gryffindor. Sätt dig nu. Sa Snape men Harry rörde sig inte. Han måste vara ganska modig om han utmanar Snape varenda gång eller bara korkad.  
>- Vart är professor Lupin? frågade Harry<br>- Han sa att han var för sjuk för att undervisa idag. Sa jag inte att du skulle sätta dig? sa Snape med ett snett elakt leende. Men Harry stod kvar och såg på Severus och jag bara la huvudet trött på bänken.  
>- Vad är det för fel på honom då? Frågade Harry och jag lyfte blicken för att se Sevs svarta ögon glimma till. Och det såg nästan ut som om han önskade att Lupin hade varit döende.<br>- Inget livshotande. Jag drar av fem poäng till från Gryffindor och om jag måste be dig sätta dig en gång till så drar jag av femtio poäng. Snäste Snape och Harry satte sig äntligen ner och Snape såg ut över klassen.  
>- Som jag sa innan Potter avbröt mig, har professor Lupin inte lämnat någon lista på de ämnen han har gått igenom. Hermione svarade honom<br>- Jo vi har gått igenom boggartar, rödhuvor, kvarror och grindyloggar. Och vi har precis börjat med…  
>- Tyst. Jag bad inte om någon information. Jag yttrade mig bara om professor Lupins brist på organisation. Svarade Snape kallt.<br>- Lupin är den bästa läraren vi någon sin haft. Sa Dean djärvt och de flesta i klassen mumlade instämmande. Snape såg argt på dem och jag kunde inte låta bli att le lätt.  
>- Ni är tydligen lätt tillfredsställa. Första klassare ska klara av rödhuvor och grindyloggar. Idag ska vi diskutera… Varulvar. Sa Severus efter att ha bläddrat längst bak i boken. Hermione avbröt honom<br>- Men professorn, vi ska inte börja med varulvar utan hinkypunkar…  
>- Miss Granger. Jag trodde att det var jag som höll i lektionen inte du. Sa han iskallt och jag kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite. De andra i klassen såg oroat på mig men Severus gav mig bara en blick och jag log och försökte att sluta fnissa.<br>- Om fröken Riddle är klar nu så kan ni slå upp sidan trehundranittiofyra. Allesammans nu! Sa Snape skarpt och vi slog upp böckerna.  
>- Vem kan tala om för mig var skillnaden mellan en varulv och en vanlig varg är? Frågade Snape, alla satt tysta och Hermione räckte upp handen, Severus såg på mig men jag orkade inte räcka upp handen, eftersom jag visste att han inte ville ha något svar från eleverna. Snape ignorerade Hermione och sa i stället<br>- Kan ingen säga det? Menar ni att Lupin inte ens har lärt er de grundläggande skillnaderna mellan…  
>- Vi har ju redan förklarat det, vi har inte kommit så långt som till varulvar än. Vi håller fortfarande på med… sa Parvati och såg på Snape.<br>- Tyst. Jag trodde väll aldrig att jag skulle få uppleva en klass av tredjeårselever som inte skulle känna igen en varulv om de såg en. Jag måste prata med Dumbledore om hur långt efter i kursen ni är. Sa Snape iskallt. Men nu reste sig Hermione upp.  
>- Professorn, professorn. Varulvar skiljer sig från den vanliga ulven på många sätt. En varulvs nos…<br>- Det är andra gången du öppnar munnen utan att vara tillfrågade Granger. Jag drar av fem poäng från Gryffindor för att du är en odräglig besserwisser. Sa Snape kyligt. Mioni satte sig ner och kollade ner i golvet med tårar i ögonen. Jag la armen runt henne och resten av klassen stirrade argt på Snape och det var ett bevis på hur mycket det hatade honom eftersom de alla hade kallat Mioni besserwisser någon gång. Snape såg på klassen och jag blängde på honom  
>- Den här gången gick du för långt, <em>professorn.<em> Sa jag och resten av klassen såg på mig med oroad blick och Snape riktade sina svarta ögon mot mig och jag blängde på honom, men innan han ha säga något sa Ron.  
>- Ja det gjorde du. Vad är meningen med att ställa en fråga och sedan inte låta oss svara? Nu höll klassen andan och Snape gick långsamt fram till Ron och stannade några centimeter från hans ansikte.<br>- Du får strafftjänst, Weasley. Och om jag någon sin hör dig kritisera mina lektioner igen, kommer du ångra att du blev född. Sa Snape med silkeslen röst. Och klassen blängde argt på Snape men sa inget, utan resten av lektionen satt vi och läste i boken och antecknade. När klockan ringde ut så sa Severus  
>- Var och en av er ska skriva en uppsats som ni lämnar in till mig. Den ska handla om hur man känner igen och dödar en varulv. Den ska vara två pergamentrullar och jag vill ha den på måndag. Det är på tiden att någon får ordning på klassen och Weasley du stannar kvar.<br>vi gick därifrån och Hermione såg på mig.  
>- Tack. Sa hon och log mot mig<br>- Det var inget. Han kan inte säga vad som helst. Sa jag argt och Hermione log.  
>- Konstigt att du inte fick kvarsittning. Sa Harry och jag såg på honom<br>- Ja jag förväntade mig nästan det. Sa jag utan att ljuga. Ron kom snart ikapp oss och de började genast klaga på Snape och de önskade att Black hade gömt sig inne hos Snape så de hade blivit av med honom. Men jag vet inte vem som skulle ha vunnit den kampen. Och jag vill inte ha reda på det. Kvällen kom väldigt fort och ag kände inte för att vara uppe sent och bestämde mig för att gå och lägga mig.

Jag vaknade på morgonen och stormen var värre än vanligt och jag var glad att det inte var jag som skulle spela quidditch idag. Jag låg under täcket och orkade inte gå upp. Jag bara låg och lyssnade på åskan och njöt. Jag älskar oväder. Efter en stund gick jag upp ändå. Jag slängde på mig en svart klänning och tog ett paraply och gick ner till entréhallen för att möta de andra. De såg på mig där jag gick i klänning och en tun kofta och ett paraply som enda skydd.  
>- Du kommer frysa. Sa Ron och jag såg på honom och skrattade.<br>- Det är en kofta som alltid är varm. Kom nu. Sa jag glatt och gick ut i regnet med ett stort leende. Jag skuttade nästan fram och de såg konstigt på mig och jag log. Simon kom upp bredvid mig.  
>- Är det okej om jag gör dig sällskap? Frågade han och jag nickade glatt. Hermione och Ron kom upp på andra sidan.<br>- Simon. Sa Simon och räckte fram handen till Ron som tog den och skakade den förvånat.  
>- Ron. Svarade han och jag log glatt. Vi kom fram till planen och hittade ett par lediga platser och satte oss ner. Spelarna kom snart ut på planen och vi försökte se något. Till och med jag som brukade ha lätt att hitta kvicken såg den inte. Det var som att försöka spela mitt i natten utan ljus. Spelarna flög omkring och försökte spela. Wood bad om time-out och lagen samlades i var sin ende av planen. Hermione sprang ner till Harry för att hjälpa honom med glasögonen. Och snart var hon tillbaka och vi såg när spelarna började spelet igen. Jag följde Harry med blicken och jag hoppades han skulle lyckas. Och sen kom en blixt och både jag och Harry fick syn på en stor svart hund på läktaren. Jag såg på den och blinkade och den var borta. Harry var stilla en stund innan han fick syn på kvicken och började flyga mot den. Plötsligt spred sig en tystnad över planen och en välbekant kyla kröp in på skinnet. Och jag huttrade till och kände hur all glädje försvann. Jag såg på dementorerna som kom in på planen. Paniken spred sig och jag såg hur Harry vacklade till och plötsligt tappade greppet som kvasten och störtade mot marken.<br>-Harry! Skrek Hermione och vi såg hur marken kom närmare, vi sprang ner mot planen. Dumbledore slängde en förtrollning mot Harry och han landade mjukt i leran. Vi satte oss bredvid honom och såg på den bleka pojken framför oss.

- Nej nu orkar jag inte berätta mer. Ni får reda på vad som hände sedan någon annan gång. Nu ska jag gå och tortera folk.

*Kash*


	8. 28 november och en snubbeltråd

- jag sitter här och ser ut genom fönstret och saknar tiden på Hogwarts. Det hände alltid något. Visso så gör det de nu med men inte på samma sätt. Men tryck på knappen bara

Vi såg oroat på Harry. Dumbledore kom fram till oss och trollade fram en bår och vi började gå upp till sjukhusflygeln. När vi kom fram började Pomfrey genast ta hand om honom och hon puttade bort oss och vi såg argt på henne. Vi såg på rektorn och jag tror aldrig jag sätt honom så arg. Han gick argt därifrån så fort han fick reda på att Harry var okej. Jag var glad att jag inte var en dementor just nu. Resten av quidditch laget kom in och jag kände att jag inte borde vara här. Jag vet inte varför men det kändes så fel. Jag gick mot dörren och stängde den tyst bakom mig. Jag började vandra runt i de nästan tomma korridorerna, jag struntade i de elever som slängde arga blickar på mig. Jag vet inte varför men ena stunden gillar skolan mig och nästa så hatar den mig. Jag tänkte på matchen, jag var säker på att jag hade sätt grymmen där. Men det kändes fel, jag tror inte på spökhistorier och jag tror inte grymmen framkallar död, men ändå var den där. Jag satte mig i ett fönster och såg ut över området. Pappa kanske har något med det att göra? Han har ju haft en massa fuffens för sig de andra två åren. Men det känns inte som pappa den här gången, det känns som det har med Black att göra. Fast han kanske står på pappas sida. Jag hoppade ner från fönsterkarmen och gick upp till mitt rum och slängde en blick på kalendern 27 november, då fyller jag år i morgon. Konstaterade jag, tänk att jag alltid glömmer av min egna födelsedag. Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite. Jag såg på klockan, 8. Ja jag kan väll lika väl sova. Jag släckte och hoppade ner i sängen.

Jag vaknade av att regnet slog mot rutan och jag log för mig själv. Det är helg och det regnar, kan det bli bättre? Jag gick upp och tog på mig en lila klänning och flätade håret innan jag gick glatt ner till mina kompisar. Ron och Hermione stod och väntade på mig, Harry var kvar i sjukhusflygeln.  
>- Grattis. Sa de och nästan välte mig när de skulle krama mig och jag skrattade åt dem.<br>- Tack. Sa jag glatt mot dem och vi gick ner till frukosten.  
>- Vi har en present till dig sen. Sa Ron och log, jag såg på dem över bordet och nickade glatt. Tvillingarna kom in i stora salen och slog oss ner hos oss, de hällde upp lite flingor och började äta men slutade när Ron stirrade på dem<br>- Vad? Frågade Fred och sedan sken George upp.  
>- Cara fyller år! Grattis! Sa han och skrattade, Fred såg på honom och log.<br>- Jag visste att det var något jag glömt, Grattis. Jag såg på dem och skrattade och räckte över ett paket till mig. Ron bara stirrade på dem.  
>- Bröder. Mumlade han och jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Jag öppnade paketet och fann marionet docka i form av Snape, jag såg på dem och började sedan gapskratta. Hermione och Ron tog paketet och började även de skratta.<br>- Vi fixade en klänning till honom med. Sa George och skrattade och jag såg ner i paketet och tårarna började rinna, så mycket skrattade jag.  
>- Låt honom inte få se den bara. Skrattade Hermione och jag nickade, fast egentligen var det precis vad jag planerade. De andra eleverna runt oss såg frågande ut. Snart kom det tre ugglor och en falk och jag visste precis vilka det var ifrån. Jag tog i mot paketen och log. Jag öppnade ett lila paket som var från Blaise, inuti låg det ett halsband med en röd ros och jag log. Det är förvånads värt vad vissa killar kan komma ihåg. Jag tog sedan nästa paket som var från morfar. Även om det hade gått ett år sedan jag upptäckte att min morfar levde var det ovant. Jag öppnade och fann ett fotoalbum med en massa bilder på olika personer. Jag tog brevet och läste<p>

_Jag hoppas du gillar bilderna. Kvinnan i dem är din mor, det finns nog någon på din far med. Sen är det några på mig och det är några på personer jag mött genom tiderna och så bilder från när du var liten._

_Hoppas du får en bra dag, morfar._

Jag bläddrade igenom bilderna och log. Jag såg på en nästan vithårig vacker kvinna med klarblåa ögon som jag antog var min mor och en brunhårig man med lila ögon bredvid henne och jag förstod att det var min far. De vinkade och log åt mig. Jag slog igen albumet. Jag ville inte se några bilder på min "far". De andra såg förvånat på mig.  
>- Cara? Frågade Fred och jag såg på dem.<br>- Det var från morfar. Det är mina riktiga föräldrar. Sa jag tort och de såg på albumet.  
>- Du verkade inte glad över det? Ron såg på mig och jag mötte hans blick<br>- Inte just nu. Svarade jag och de såg på albumet och jag gav det till dem och de började bläddra. Jag tog upp Dracos rosa paket och jag log. Rosa omslag? Jag öppnade den och fann en spegel. Jag såg på den. Den såg ut som vilken som helst, förutom att den var vackert utsmyckad. Jag tog upp kortet.

_Det är en sån där spegel som nått odjur hade i en mugglar saga. Du kan se vem du vill i spegeln så länge du träffat dem och så länge de lever. Jag hoppas du tycker om den._

_Kramar Draco_

Jag skrattade åt hans beskrivning av skönheten och odjuret. Jaja det är ju Draco så jag kan inte förvänta mig så mycket. Jag såg på det sista paketet som Lily höll fram, jag lossade det från hennes ben och öppnade det gröna paketet, jag såg en vacker svart klänning med röda droppar på, de liknade nästan blod. Jag såg häpet på klänningen. Och log sedan.

_Jag vet inte om du kommer gilla den här men jag hoppas det, och jag hoppas den passar. Annars får du byta den. Hör gärna av dig om du gillar den._

_Kramar din gudfar._

- Han har inte dålig smak din gudfar. Sa Fred och såg på klänningen och jag skakade på huvudet.  
>- Nej verkligen inte. Sa jag glatt.<br>- Varför fick inte vi en gudfar som ger oss coola saker? Skrattade George och jag log mot dem och trollade upp alla presenterna utan fotoalbumet till rummet. Mioni och Ron såg fortfarande på bilderna.  
>- Du är lik din mor. Sa Ron och jag såg på bilden<br>- Tydligen. Svarade jag och såg sedan på bilden på min far och fnyste. Mioni la en hand på min arm och log mot mig.  
>- Den här mannen liknar Merlin. Sa George och pekade på en äldre man och jag log lite mot dem.<br>- Ja jo, de kan bero på att det är han. Mumlade jag lite försiktigt.  
>- VA? Utropade de tre bröderna och såg på mig.<br>- Ja jo, han är liksom min morfar. Sa jag och såg på dem.  
>- Har du den store Merlin som morfar? Frågade Fred förvirrat och jag nickade och de såg förvånat på mig och började sedan skratta.<br>- Vi borde väll egentligen inte bli förvånade. Sa Ron och jag såg lättat på dem. Jag trodde nästan de skulle vara arga för att jag inte sagt något.  
>- Men kom nu så går vi upp till Harry. Sa Hermione och reste sig upp, jag och Ron följde henens exempel, men tvillingarna satt kvar. Jag såg på alla bilderna i albumet. Mina föräldrar såg så lyckliga ut. Vad gick fel? vi kom fram till sjukhusflygeln och gick in. Harry satt i sängen och såg på sin kvast. Mioni hade berättat att det piskade pilträdet hade fått tag på den. Vi gick fram till honom och satte oss.<br>- Hur är det? frågade jag honom och log.  
>- Jo det är bra. Fast Pomfrey tjatar hål i huvudet på mig. Men idag är det din dag så grattis! Sa min grönögde vän och log mot mig.<br>- Nu kan vi ge henne presenten. Sa Ron och tog fram ett paket och jag såg genast att det var en bok. Jag gav Mioni fotoalbumet och öppnade presenten. Inuti låg en grön bok, jag öppnade den och såg att det var en scrapbook. Jag bläddrade igenom de sidor som var ifyllda. Det var bilder på oss fyra och en massa kommentarer som de skrivit och jag log stort.  
>- Tack så mycket. Sa jag glatt och gav dem varsin kram.<br>- Det är en massa tomma sidor som vi kan fylla i. sa Harry och jag nickade. Harry såg på albumet som Hermione höll i handen och hon gav det till honom.  
>- Det är ett album med mina föräldrar. Sa jag likgiltigt.<br>- Vet du vad hon har dolt för oss, kompis? Sa Ron och Harry skakade på huvudet.  
>- Merlin är hennes morfar! Sa Ron och det verkade som om han aldrig kommer släppa det. Harry såg på mig och log.<br>- Där ser man. Svarade han och såg på bilderna och mina vänner verkade mer intresserade av bilderna än jag. När de var klara gav de mig albumet och jag log svagt. De andra två bestämde sig för att sitta kvar hos Harry. Jag reste mig och lämnade dem. Jag behövde en stund för mig själv. Jag satte mig i fönstret på sjätte våningen. Jag älskade verkligen att sitta här. Jag öppnade albumet och såg på bilderna och för första gången kom det fram en massa text. Jag läste några av dem.

_Hej gumman. Du vet att vi älskar dig även om vi inte finns hos dig/ mamma_ jag såg på bilden där hon satt i en stol och läste med mig i knät

_Akta vasen/ morfar_ jag skrattade åt bilden där jag försökte klättra i en bokhylla med en blå vas i och morfar försökte hindra mig

_Jag vet att du en dag kommer bli något stort/ pappa_ jag såg på bilden, jag satt på en häst och han stod bredvid och log. Jag slog argt igen boken och såg upp och märkte att jag inte var ensam. Jag såg på professor Lupin.  
>- Du verkar arg? Sa han och log lätt och slog sig ner. Jag såg undrande på honom.<br>- Det är inget, professorn. Mumlade jag och han log.  
>- Säkert? Frågade han vänligt<br>- En familje grej bara. Svarade jag och såg ut genom fönstret.  
>- Din far? Frågade han och jag såg på honom.<br>- Inte den far som jag har nu, utan den jag hade. Morfar skickade mig ett album med en massa bilder på mina föräldrar och några på sig själv. Och det fanns text till dem och min "kära" far ler och säger saker som om inget var hans fel. sa jag argt och mötte professorns blick, han log lite åt mig.  
>- Det är inte alltid så lätt som man tror. Du kanske inte har hela historien. Svarade min lärare och jag såg frågande på honom.<br>- Ja du har ju bara en variation av berättelsen. Sa han  
>- Jag vill inte ha den andra. Sa jag argt och han log<br>- Kanske en dag när du blir äldre vill du det. Svarade han och jag skrattade lite.  
>- Typiskt vuxen svar. Men jag antog att det var något du ville, professorn? Frågade jag med ett leende på läpparna.<br>- Jag undrade om Black. Vet du något om honom? Jag mötte professorns blick. De var inte riktigt vad jag hade förväntat mig, men det kanske inte är så konstigt ändå. De hade varit vänner.  
>- Jag är ledsen professorn men jag vet inte mer än någon annan. Pappa lät aldrig mig träffa någon av dödsätarna. Men jag kan säga vad jag tror. Svarade jag honom<br>- Det får du gärna göra. Svarade han uppmuntrande  
>- Jag tror inte Black jobbade för pappa. Jag tror det är något som inte stämmer med historien. Svarade jag och jag tyckte Lupin verkade en aning gladare.<br>- Ok, jag var bara nyfiken. Men nu måste jag bege mig tillbaka till berget av inlämnings uppgifter. Du får ha det så bra Cara. Sa han och reste sig  
>- Det samma professorn. Svarade jag och log och såg när han försvann. Det måste vara svårt för honom, en av hans bästa kompisar sägs ha mördat hans andra bästa kompisar.<br>- Jag hoppas jag inte sa något dumt. Sa jag till mig själv och reste mig och började gå mot uppehållsrummet. Jag tog en avsides korridor så jag kunde få vara ifred. Jag såg rakt fram. Det kanske var som Lupin sa, jag har inte hela bilden. Nej jag vet att "pappa" mördade min mor.  
>- Jag verkar bara få fäder som är mördare. Sa jag och log lätt för mig själv, när jag plötsligt låg på golvet.<br>- Vad nu då? Sa jag och såg en snubbeltråd. Jag satte mig upp och såg mig omkring men såg ingen framför mig, men innan jag han vända mig om kände jag en snara dras ät runt halsen.

- Jag tror det räcker. Jag är fortfarande trött efter besöket på sankt Mungos så nu ska jag sova.

*Kash*


	9. du! och en läxa i försvar mot svartkonst

- jag sitter här med Rowlings bok och kollar igenom dem och ser vad hon missade. Det är ganska mycket faktiskt. Men tryck på knappen bara

Jag kände hur något drog mig tillbaka och hur jag fick svårt att andas. Jag försökte dra bort snaran och när det inte funkade rev jag personen som höll iden. Det hjälpte inte så mycket och jag kände hur paniken kom och hur jag fick svårt att andas. Långt bort hörde jag steg, snaran lättades och jag började hosta och försöka få ner luft i lungorna. Tillslut kunde jag ta några djupa andetag och jag kände en hand på min axel, jag vände mig om och såg in i Snapes ögon. Jag slog armarna runt honom, han la armen tröstande rönt mig och jag såg Salazar stå bakom honom. Han höll i någon men jag såg inte vem det var. Severus drog upp mig på fötter och jag ställde mig vingligt upp. Jag såg på personen som Salazar höll i.  
>- Du. Var allt jag kunde säga och jag förstod inte hur det här hade gått till. Snape stöttade mig och jag förstod att vi var på väg till Dumbledores kontor. Severus knackade på och vi gick in. Jag såg på den vithåriga manen som kollade tillbaka på oss genom de halvmånformade glasögonen.<br>- Severus? Han såg på min gudfar, sedan på mig och vände sen blicken till Salazar och killen som han höll i ett hjärngrepp.  
>- Vi har hittat han som har försökt mörda Cara. Förklarade Severus och satte mig i stolen framför rektorns skrivbord. Dumbledore ställde sig upp och såg på pojken som verkade hjälplös.<br>- Är du säker? Frågade Dumbledore de båda männen  
>- Vi tog honom på bar gärning. Svarade Salazar argt och jag vände mig om och såg in i de blåa ögonen som tillhörde min mördare.<br>- Jag antar att han ska ha en chans att förklara sig. Sa Dumbledore och såg på den svarthårige pojken framför honom. Även jag vände mina ögon nyfiket mot honom.  
>- Jag hatar henne. Hon är en arrogant ungjävel som tror hon äger världen och är mycket bättre än alla andra. Och hennes far mördade min familj, jag tyckte han skulle få veta hur det känns. Sa Slytherinaren och jag såg på honom, ännu en familj pappa har förstört.<br>- Du bestämde dig för att döda henne för att hon har Voldemort som pappa? Frågade Dumbledore och såg på honom.  
>- Han har inte mycket vett i skallen. Jag skulle gjort tvärt om, stannat borta från henne. sa Salazar och Snape nickade.<br>- Du vet väll om att jag och pappa inte är samma person? Frågade jag min mördare och stirrade in i de blåa ögonen, han mötte min blick och jag såg hatet i hans ögon.  
>- Jag tror det är bäst i fall ministeriet tar över och tar hand om Mr. Coriney. sa Dumbledore och kontaktade dem.<br>- Och vi ska personligen överlämna dig. sa Severus hatiskt och tog honom i kragen och vi började gå mot grinden. Jag gick bredvid Salazar och kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite när Snape drog fram och knappast reagerade på att hans "byte" inte hängde med. Vi kom fram till grinden och det stod några aurorer vid grinden och såg på oss och sedan på fången som såg helt slut ut efter att Sev hade släpat ner honom. Dumbledore förklarade vad som hade hänt och de nickade allvarligt en av kvinnorna med lila hår såg på mig och log uppmuntrande. Och jag gav henne ett svagt leende innan jag stirrade på fången som överlämnades till de andra aurorerna, de vände sig mot mig för att ställa några frågor till mig och det kan inte ha varit i mer en sekund de släppte deras fånge med blicken, men på något sätt lyckades han krångla sig ur aurorens grepp, han sparkade honom och började sedan springa jag såg på honom.  
>- Det här är inte sista gången vi ses! Skrek han åt mig<br>- Du kan inte fly, Lucas! Svarade jag honom och aurorerna började jaga efter honom. Han sprang in i skogen och Severus såg på mig  
>- Är du inte orolig? Frågade han mig och jag såg in i de svarta kloka ögonen.<br>- Nej faktiskt inte! Det är värre att vara på flykt än att sitta inlåst, Lucas kommer aldrig få en lugn stund, medans jag kommer ha det bra på Hogwarts. Så när vi möts igen så kommer jag vara förbered. Men kan vi gå in nu? Jag fryser. Sa jag till de tre männen som såg på mig och log.  
>- Hon har då ett konstigt sätt att se på sker och ting. Skrattade Salazar och de andra två nickade.<br>- Men det är ju sant det hon säger. Det är hemskt att vara på flykt. Sa Severus samtidigt som vi steg in genom porten. Eleverna såg nyfiket på mig och de trodde genast att jag var i knipa men jag bara log mot dem. Innan jag började gå upp för alla trapporna upp till mitt rum och la mig. Jag somnade glatt.

Jag vaknade på morgonen och hade nästan svårt att tro att de hade fått tag på Lucas och att han inte längre var kvar på slottet. Jag gick upp och bestämde mig för att jag ville ha en lugn dag och slängde på mig mjukiskläder och gick ner till uppehållsrummet och mötte mina vänner och vi gick ner till frukosten.  
>- Lucas? Är du seriös? Frågade Ron när jag berättat och jag nickade.<br>- Det var som… fortsatte han  
>- Tror du de får tag i honom? Frågade Hermione oroligt och jag ryckte på axlarna och åt upp frukosten.<br>- Jag ska göra läxan nu. Svarade jag och lämnade dem och gick till biblioteket som var tomt. Jag var inte så förvånad med tanke på att det var söndagsmorgon. Jag slog upp boken i försvar mot svartkonst och började läsa om varulvar.

_Varulvar är personer som blivit biten av en annan varulv och därför förvandlas till varulv vid varje fullmåne. En varulv har oftast ärr efter att ha rivit sig själv eller andra. En varulvs päls skiljer sig från en vargs genom att den har nyanser av personens hårfärg i sig. Och därför kan en varulvspäls ha flera olika färger. Det finns inget botemedel mot varulvsförbannelsen …._

Jag läste texten flera gånger och skrev ner allt jag kunde få fram. Sev skulle nog bli nöjd. Jag läste igenom texten en gång till. Det påminner lite om Lupin. Och han har varit sjuk ganska ofta det senaste. Jag slängde mig efter kalendern som låg i väskan och började bläddra. Ju fler datum jag kollade desto mer övertygad blev jag över att Lupin kanske är varulv. Men det kan ju vara en tillfällighet. Sa jag till mig själv, du kan inte bara anta att han är det. Sen mindes jag lektionen med boggarten, hans boggart hade blivit en fullmåne. Men skulle verkligen Dumbledore anställa en varulv? Jag måste ha några svar. Jag reste mig upp och började gå mot professorn i försvar mot svartkonsts rum. Jag stannade utanför. Vad skulle jag fråga? Tänk om jag har fel? jag måste få veta och Lupin kanske har några svar på Black. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och knackade på.

- Jag tänker faktiskt avsluta här. Ni får inte reda på vad som hände. Inte en i alla fall. Jag hade velat veta hur ni reagerade på att det var Lucas? Jag själv blev både förvånad och inte. Det var nästan som jag visste hela tiden att det var Lucas men inte kunde bevisa det. och om vi möttes igen får ni inte veta nu.

*Kash*


	10. Sanningen kommer fram

"vi kan väll bara fortsätta. Tryck på knappen"

Lupin öppnade dörren och jag såg på honom och gick in. Vi satte oss framför brasan, och jag såg mig runt i rummet. Det var väldigt mysigt inrett.  
>"Så vad kan jag hjälpa fröken Riddle med?" frågade han och väntade på ett svar. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och tog ett djupt andetag.<br>"Jag vill fråga professorn en sak." började jag och han nickade uppmuntrande. "Är professorn varulv?" Lupin såg på mig, och det märktes att det inte var vad han hade väntat sig att jag skulle fråga. Han öppnade munnen, men visste inte vad han skulle svara. Han såg in i brasan och tog sedan ett djupt andetag. "Hur fick du reda på det?" sa han tillslut och jag såg häpet på honom, jag hade inte varit säker. "Severus gav oss en läxa om varulvar och när jag läste texten stämde en del in på dig och sedan hade vi boggarten, men jag var inte säker professorn." svarade jag och såg på honom. "Snape kommer bli överlycklig över att någon listade ut det." mumlade professorn till svar och jag såg på honom. "Snape visste?" frågade jag honom förvånat och han nickade. "Snape hare vetat det ett bra tag. Och det är väll en av anledningarna till att han hatar mig så." Lupin såg på mig och jag la huvudet på sned. "Jag vet faktiskt inte. Han och jag pratar inte så mycket om hans skoltid." svarade jag honom och log lätt. Lupin nickade och gav mig en kopp tea. "Det är ganska förståeligt." svarade han och log halvhjärtat. "Professorn, jag har en annan fråga." sa jag och såg på honom, han verkade lite försjunken i tankar och ryckte till. "Ja visst, självklart." svarade han och jag kunde inte låta bli att le. "Professorn behöver inte oroa sig över att jag ska berätta. Jag är ganska bra på att dölja saker." skrattade jag lätt. "Ja du är ju det. förresten vad var det där med Lucas?" frågade han och jag såg undrande på honom, innan jag berättade hela historien med Lucas och han nickade. "Ja jag antar att du har en del fiender som du inte vet om." svarade Lupin och jag nickade. "Snacka om att jag ska döda pappa för att han inte sa något till mig, när han kommer tillbaka." sa jag allvarligt och Lupin skrattade. "Jag är glad att jag inte är i du-vet-vems skor. Men det var något du ville fråga mig om?" sa min lärare och jag nickade. "Jo det gäller Black. Jag vet att ni var bra vänner alla fyra så jag undrar varför känner inte Harry, Black?" jag såg undrande på min professor som suckade lite. "Antagligen för att de aldrig träffades så att Harry kommer ihåg det. Du-vet-vem försökte döda Harry första gången när han var ett år men misslyckades, James skrek åt Sirius _"Jag trodde aldrig vi skulle bli förrådda av…"_ längre han hann inte innan de försvann, vi såg på Sirius med häpna ögon, vi trodde aldrig han skulle förråda Lily och James, men han gjorde det. vi försökte fånga Sirius men han försvann och ingen såg honom på tio år. Nästa gång han syntes till var strax efter att Potters hade dött. Harry var tack och lov inte kvar där, men Black gick runt i huset och brydde sig inte om deras lik. Sedan försvann han från platsen och letade upp Peter. Jag vet inte riktigt varför men det slutade med att han sprängde gatan i luften. Trolldomsministeriet kom strax därpå och grep honom. Han hade tillbringat de senaste två åren i Azkaban." avslutade Lupin och jag såg på honom. Han såg mer bedrövad ut än innan. Och jag förstod att det måste varit jobbigt för honom att förlora alla sina vänner, på ett eller annat sätt. Jag såg in i elden och funderade. Det är fortfarande något som inte stämmer. Jag vet bara inte vad! "Var ni säkra på att det var Black som förrådde dem? Jag menar ni vet ju aldrig vad James skulle sagt?" jag såg in i varulvens ögon och det verkade som han tänkt på det mycket. "Nej säkra kan vi väll inte vara, men Sirius var deras hemlighetsväktare och han var den enda som visste vart Potters gömde sig." förklarade Lupin och jag nickade förstående. "Jag är ledsen att jag fick dig att prata om allt igen." svarade jag honom uppriktigt och han såg på mig. "Det gör inget. Jag tänker ändå på det och prata hjälper ju ibland." sa han och log. "Tack för teat och pratstunden. Men jag tror mina vänner letar efter mig. Hejdå professorn" sa jag och reste mig Lupin nickade och jag lämnade rummet. Jag började gå upp mot Gryffindortornet. Jag gick in och satte mig i ett hörn. Så Lupin är en varulv, Black försökte döda Harrys familj två gånger, och sedan dödade han deras tredje kompis. Det är så ologiskt. Även galna människor har någon sorts logik och hela berättelsen saknar logik. Jag ger upp. Förhoppnings vis får jag några svar längre fram annars kan jag ju alltid fråga pappa, när han kommer tillbaka. Hermione och Ron kom in genom porträttet och slog sig ner hos mig.  
>"Jag hatar Snape." sa Ron och jag såg på honom. "Han har inte rätt att ge oss läxa! Jag menar han var bara vikarie!" på pekade han och jag kunde inte låta bli att le lite.<br>"Men Ron läxan är…." Började Mioni men Ron avbröt henne.  
>"Vi kan ju inget om varulvar. Det är så orättvist" klagade han och jag bara såg på honom.<br>"Jag har redan gjort min. och vem vet ni kanske upptäcker något intressant." sa jag och log för mig själv.  
>"Men Cara kan du inte prata med Snape. Säg till honom att skippa läxan." sa Ron och gjorde hundögon. Jag såg på honom och himlade med ögonen.<br>"God natt." svarade jag och gick upp till mitt rum och satte mig framför brasan och somnade.

_Vi kan hoppa över en bit. Jag menar det är inte allt för kul för er att höra vad jag gör på varje lektion. Klassen klagade över läxan och de slapp att göra den, han har lovat att hjälpa Harry lära sig att skapa en patronus efter jullovet. Ravenclaw slår Hufflepuff i quidditchmatchen vilket betyder att vi inte var ute ur leken och Oliver tog upp den hårda träningen igen. Och alla lärare har börjat jul pynta och vi ska på ännu ett besök i trollkarlsbyn och ja vi kan väll börja där. Vi är i trollkarlsbyn inne i godisbaronen och försöker välja något godis att köpa till Harry._

"Vad tror ni om den här?" frågade ron och höll upp en slickepinne som såg ut att vara doppad i blod.  
>"Nej, vad jag vet är inte Harry vampyr." skrattade Mioni och jag nickade instämmande.<br>"De här då?" frågade Ron och höll upp en burk med kackerlaksböner  
>"Nej absolut inte" hörde vi Harry säga och Ron tappade nästan burken. Och jag skrattade lite åt honom.<br>"Wow… jag menar hej… Vad gör du här?" Fick Mioni fram tillslut och vi såg på Harry. Han sänkte rösten och berättade om Marodörkartan.  
>"Hur kommer det sig att Fred och George inte gav den till mig?" frågade Ron och jag hörde inte Harrys svar. Marodör, jag känner igen det. Men från vart? Långt borta hörde jag hur mina vänner diskuterade vad de skulle göra med kartan och vad de skulle göra med Black. Jag såg på dem och plockade ihop lite godis, jag såg på en av de där klubborna som såg ut att vara dränkta i blod och tog en. Sedan gick jag och betalade och väntade på mina vänner vid dörren. När de var klara steg vi ut i snövirvlet och jag tyckte Hogsmeade påminde om ett julkort. Hermione och Ron pekade ut en massa ställen för Harry som nickade och försökte hänga med.<br>"Vad säg om att ta en hognungsöl på Tre kvastar innan ni spränger Harrys huvud med information?" avbröt jag dem och Harry log instämmande. Ron och Hermione såg lite besvikna ut men innan de han säga något hade jag tagit tag i Harrys arm och börjat gå mot det lilla värdshuset. Vi steg in och det var proppfullt med folk, bullrigt, rökigt, varmt och helt underbart mysigt. Ron rodnade när han såg på madam Rosmerta som ägde värdshuset, han mumlade något om att beställa och försvann och vi tre gick och satte oss vid ett bord längst bak. Jag såg mig runt i lokalen som var vackert jul pyntad och log sedan åt Ron när han kom tillbaka med honungsölen, jag tog drycken och drack en klunk och kände genast värmen komma tillbaka. Plötsligt kom en vindpust och jag såg bort mot dörren som öppnats, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick hade precis kommit in genom dörren i sällskap med Fudge och vi tryckte ner Harry underbordet. Lärarna såg på oss och Hermione viftade lätt med trollstaven och placerade en julgran framför vårt bord. Lärarna slog sig ner vid bordet närmast oss och snart kom Rosmerta med deras beställningar och hon slog sig ner hos dem.  
>"Så vad har fört er hit?" Frågade Rosmerta med sin ljusa röst.<br>"Sirius Black. Jag antar att ni har hört om vad som hände på skolan på allhelgonaafton?" frågade Fudge och Rosmerta svarade  
>"Rykten ja. Tror ni han fortfarande är kvar här?" frågade Rosmerta<br>"Det är jag säker på och det är därför dementorerna är här. En försiktighets åtgärd. Jag har just träffat några av dem och de är rasande på Dumbledore som inte vill släppa in dem på skolan" svarade Fudge och McGonagall tog till orda  
>"Men självklart inte. Hur skulle vi kunna undervisa om vi hade de där hemskheterna svävade runt omkring oss?"<br>"Instämmer helt" pep Flitwick men Fudge svarade dem skarpt  
>"De är ju där för att skydda er från något mycket värre. Vi vet alla vad Black är i stånd till…"<br>"Vet ni vad? Jag har fortfarande svårt att tro det. Av alla de som gick över till den mörka sidan är Black den sista jag skulle misstänka för det. Jag minns ju honom när han gick på skolan och om ni hade talat om för mig då vad han skulle sluta som hade jag sagt att ni fått för mycket att dricka." svarade Rosmerta och jag hörde en sorgsen ton i hennes röst.  
>"Och ni vet inte ens hälften av vad han gjort. Hans värsta gärningar är inte kända för allmänheten" sa Fudge bedrövat och jag visste vad de pratade om.<br>"Hans värsta gärningar? Värre än att mörda de där stackars människorna?" frågade Rosmerta nyfiket och Fudge måste ha nickat för Rosmerta fortsatte. "Det kan jag inte tro. Vad kan vara värre?"  
>"Ni säger att ni kommer ihåg Black från hans skoltid. Kommer ni ihåg vem som var hans bästa vän?" frågade McGonagall lågt<br>"Självklart" sa Rosmerta med ett litet skratt. "Man såg ju aldrig den ena utan den andra. Och tänk så många gånger som jag hade de som gäster här inne… de kunde verkligen få mig att skratta. De var ett skönt par Sirius Black och James Potter."  
>Harry tappade sin bägare på golvet och Ron gav honom en spark, jag såg argt på Ron och kröp sedan ner under bordet och såg på Harry. Han såg bedrövad ut och jag satte mig bredvid honom. Han såg på mig och jag tog lätt hans hand för jag visste vad de skulle säga, jag visste att de skulle berätta vad Black hade gjort.<br>"Precis, Black och Potter. De två ledarna för sitt lilla gäng. Båda var väldigt begåvade men jag har aldrig sätt maken till upptågsmakare på skolan." sa McGonagall.  
>"Jag vet inte de jag. Fred och George Weasley kan nog ta upp konkurrensen." skrockade Hagrid<br>"Man kunde tro att Black och Potter var bröder. De var oskiljaktiga" inföll Flitwick  
>"Ja visst och inget ändrades när de lämnade skolan. James litade mer på Black än någon av hans andra vänner. Black var bröllopsmarskalk när James och Lily gifte sig. Senare bad de honom bli Harrys gudfar. Harry vet så klart inte om det här. Ni kan ju tänka er hur det skulle plåga honom." sa Fudge, och jag såg förvånat på honom, var Sirius Harrys gudfar? Harry bara stirrade ut i tomma luften och jag kramade hans hand när de vuxna fortsatte.<br>"Därför att Black visade sig vara i förbund med Ni-vet-vem?" frågade Rosmerta och Fudge skakade på huvudet.  
>"Ännu värre en så, kära vän…" Fudge sänkte rösten att vi knappt förde vad han sa. "Det är inte många som vet att han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn var ute efter dem. Dumbledore fick reda på det strax före det första mordförsöket, de var så de lyckades fly. Men Ni-vet-vem är inte så lätt att gömma sig för, så Dumbledore rådde dem att använda en Fideliusbesvärjelse." Rosmerta var på väg att fråga hur den fungerar och Fudge kände sig på det och fortsatte. "Jo det är en enorm invecklad besvärjelse. Det innebär att hemligheten det rör sig om hålls dold inuti en annan levande varelse, och den personen blir hemlighetsväktare och är omöjlig att finna såvida inte hemlighetsväktaren själv väljer att avslöja hemligheten. Så länge väktaren inte säger något hade Ni-vet-vem kunnat söka igenom byn där Potters bodde och inte finna dem även om han stod rakt framför dem."<br>"Så Black var alltså familjen Potters hemlighetsväktare?" frågade Rosmerta  
>"Självklart. Han var det båda gångerna. Även om de blev förråda första gången vägrade James byta. Han sa att Sirius inte hade förrått dem och att han hellre skulle dö. Sirius gömde sig men Voldemort fann Potters snart första gången och han flydde. Men James hade envisats med att behålla Sirius som hemlighetsväktare. Jag minns att Dumbledore erbjöd sig att vara hemlighetsväktare." Sa McGonagall<br>"Misstänkte han Black?" frågade Rosmerta  
>"Han var säker på att någon som stod familjen Potter nära hade gett upplysningar till Ni-vet-vem. Han misstänkte att någon på vår sida gav upplysningar till Ni-vet-vem." sa Minivera dystert.<br>"Men James insisterade på att använda Black?" frågade Rosmerta  
>"Ja det gjorde han och det gick tio år utan att något hände. Vi trodde nästan det var över. Mörkrets herre hade legat lågt i nästan sex år men det visade sig att han hade planerat det här noga och ja vi vet ju vad som hände. Black förrådde dem, han var trött på sin roll som dubbelagent. Och förklarade öppet sitt stöd till ni-vet-vem, och han planerade att göra det genom Potters död. Men det blev inte riktigt som han hade tänkt. Harry överlevde och Ni-vet-vem förlorade sin makt och var tvungen att fly, och Black som hade visat sitt rätta jag hade inget annat val än att fly han också" sa Fudge och Hagrid morrade till och började prata en mass om att han hade träffat Sirius när han hämtat den avsvimmade Harry och hur Black hade låtsas sörja sina vänner innan han begav sig iväg för att mörda de där mugglarna. McGonagall tystade honom när de andra gästerna började se åt deras håll.<br>"Men ni fick ju tag på Black?" sa Rosmerta  
>"Jag önskar att det hade varit vi som hittade honom, men det var Peter Pettigrew. Han ställde Black mot väggen och Black dödade honom och hela gatan med ögonvittnen. Jag minns hur chockad jag blev när jag möttes av scenen. Det låg döda personer överallt, och mitt i allt stod Black och skrattade. Det krävdes tjugo medlemmar ur magisk lag-och ordningspatrullen för att arrestera honom. Pettigrew fick tilldelad sig Merlinorden av första graden och Black hamnade i Azkaban." sa Fudge och såg på de andra vid bordet.<br>"Är det sant att han är galen?" viskade värdshus värdinnan  
>"Jag önskar att jag kunde säga det. att spränga gatan och mörda Pettigrew var en desperat mans verk. Men jag träffade Black på mitt senaste besök i fängelset. Ni vet ju att de flesta fångar förlorar förståndet och sitter och mumlar för sig själva, men Black verkade förbluffat normal. Han pratade helt förnuftigt med mig och han verkade nästan uttråkad. Han frågade till och med om han kunde få min tidning när jag var klar. Han saknade att lösa korsorden, sa han. Jag måste erkänna att jag blev förvånad över hur lite effekt dementorerna verkade ha på honom och han är en av de mest bevakade fångarna." sa Fudge förvånat<br>"Men vad tror ni han tänker göra nu? Kommer han försöka ansluta sig till Ni-vet-vem?" frågade Rosmerta skrämt.  
>"Jag tror det är hans slutliga plan. Och jag vill inte ens tänka på det. Ni-vet-vem utan vänner är en sak men tänk om han får tillbaka sin mest hängivne tjänare. Jag får rysningar på hur snabbt han skulle få tillbaka sin makt. Nej jag hoppas verkligen vi får tag i honom innan det händer." Sa Fudge oroat. Vi hörde hur de ställde ner glasen på bordet.<br>"Men om vi ska äta middag med rektorn får vi nog be ge oss av Fudge." sa McGonagall och vi hörde hur de reste sig upp och lämnade värdshuset. Jag såg på Harry som satt bredvid mig och Mioni och Ron dök fram under bordet. Jag såg på Harry och visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag förstod honom till viss del eftersom min far hade förrått min mor, men jag skulle aldrig kunna tänka mig Severus försöka döda mig eller pappa för den delen. Jag kände hur arg jag blev på pappa. Varför var han tvungen att förstöra så många liv? Varför kunde han bara inte vara som en normal pappa? Jag vände återblicken mot Harry som bara stirrade rakt fram. Jag slog armarna runt honom och jag kände hur min axel blev blöt, Harry grät och jag förstod honom. Vi satt där en stund innan vi reste oss. Hermione och ron gick tillbaka mot slottet och jag bestämde mig för att följe med Harry genom den hemliga gången, rädd för att han inte skulle kunna komma fram själv. Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag fick med mig Harry tillbaka till slottet. Han var som ett tomt skal. Jag mötte de andra två i uppehållsrummet och vi gick upp till mitt rum. Harry sa inget utan han bara satt där. Jag slog mig ner i fåtöljen och såg på honom. "jag kan inte tro att ingen har berättat för mig om Black. Inte ens mina föräldrar." sa Harry tillslut och jag såg på honom. Jag kunde förstå hans föräldrar, Black hade varit på flykt i tio år och även om de litade på honom visste de väll inte vad de skulle säga. Det var antagligen bäst att låtsas att han inte fanns. Föräldrar gör alltid vad de tror är bäst utan att tänka sig för. Jag tänkte åter på pappa som inte sagt något om sitt liv. "Jag förstår hur det känns." svarade jag honom. "Det gör du inte alls!" skrek han tillbaka och jag såg lugnt på honom. "Harry min far såg till att få min mor avrättad, han försökte få mig dödad! Jag har en morfar som valde att inte ta hand om mig utan satte mig på barnhem. Folk har dolt saker för mig hela mitt liv." sa jag till honom och han såg på mig. "Förlåt Cara." var allt han kunde säga "Det gör inget." jag log uppmuntrande mot honom. Men sen fick jag dåligt samvete, jag döljer ju nästan hela mitt liv för Harry och Ron. Jag sköt undan de tankarna och såg på dem. Harry trollade fram ett fotoalbum som han fått av sina föräldrar och letade upp bilden från deras bröllop. Vi såg på bilden, där var han Sirius Black. Det gick inte att känna igen honom. Han såg så livlig ut, tänk vad tolv år kan göra. Nu ser han ut som ett spöke. "Tror ni han redan då jobbade för Voldemort?" frågade han oss och jag såg på bilden. Säg inte hans namn" bad ron och jag såg på dem. Jag tror fortfarande inte han jobbade för pappa. "Jag tror inte han jobbade för Voldemort. Det spelar ingen roll vad folk säger. Jag tror det är något som vi inte vet." protesterade jag och de såg på mig.  
>"Kan ni sluta säga hans namn?" skrek Ron men vi brydde oss inte om honom.<br>"Cara du hörde vad Fudge sa." protesterade Hermione och jag såg på henne och nickade.  
>"Ja jag hörde. Men förr trodde man att jorden var platt." sa jag och de såg undrande på mig.<br>"Allt jag menar är att vi bara har hört vad folk ha sagt. Ingen vet vad som hände egentligen." sa jag  
>"Vad tycker du vi ska göra då? Leta upp Black och fråga om hans variation?" frågade Ron och jag såg på honom.<br>"Nej. Allt jag säger är att vi inte vet vad som egentligen hände. Men jag tror vi alla behöver sova lite." sa jag vänligt och de nickade.  
>"Ni får sova här inne om ni vill." sa jag glatt mot dem.<br>"De gör vi gärna." svarade Ron och Hermione och jag såg på Harry som nickade svagt. Jag såg på min säng och svängde lätt med spöt så den blev större och Hermione o Ron la sig i sängen. Harry gjorde dem sällskap och jag släkte. Jag funderade en stund. Jag har pratat med alla jag känner som kan veta något om Black och de har alla sagt samma sak. Hur kommer det sig att det ändå känns fel? jag önskar nästan vi sprang på Black och kunde fråga honom. Jag slöt ögonen och somnade.

"Nu tycker jag ni har fått reda på en hel del och jag orkar inte sitta kvar här. Så nu ska jag besöka några vänner."

*kash*


	11. En speciel julklapp

"Jag sitter här och ser på när barnen leker och då tänkte jag att ni ändå kunde få höra fortsättningen."

Jag vaknade och såg att Harry redan var vaken och satt framför brasan. jag klev lätt över de andra två som sova och gick fram till Harry. Jag la en hand på hans axel, jag han inte reagera innan han tog tag i min arm och slängde mig på golvet sedan såg han vem det var.  
>"O förlåt Cara, det var inte meningen." sa han och satte sig bredvid mig, jag satt lite förvånat på golvet och log sedan.<br>"Det gör inget Harry. Jag var bara inte beredd." skrattade jag och ställde mig upp och satte mig i fåtöljen mitt i mot Harry.  
>"Black?" frågade jag och såg på Harry, jag behövde inte läsa hans tankar för att förstå vad han tänkte på. Harry nickade och jag såg ett hat i hans ögon jag aldrig sätt förut, jag gick fram till honom.<br>"Jag förstår dig Harry. Jag förstår att du måste vara arg, men försök att inte göra något dumt." sa jag vänligt och han såg på mig. Jag drog upp honom på fötter.  
>"Kom så går vi en bit."<br>"Vi har bara pyjamas på oss." svarade Harry men jag bara log  
>"Det är jullov." svarade jag honom och drog ut honom ur tornet och han såg på mig.<br>"Du är bra konstig." sa han och kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite och jag kände mig lite gladare.  
>"Ja men jag får dig att skratta i alla fall." sa jag och Harry nickade.<br>"Men Cara varför tror du inte Black gjorde det. Jag menar han dödade mina föräldrar." Frågade Harry och jag såg på honom.  
>"Jag sa inte att han inte gjorde det, jag tror bara inte han gjorde det för Voldemort och jag vet inte varför. Det är bara det att alla som jag har frågat vet inte hela sanningen. Det är väldigt många hål i berättelsen." Svarade jag honom och han såg på mig och han vet inte vad han skulle säga. Jag hörde steg bakom oss och såg våra vänner.<br>"God morgon sömntutor." skrattade jag och de såg på oss  
>"Varför har ni pyjamas på er?" frågade Ron och jag såg på honom och skrattade.<br>"Varför inte."  
>"Du ser… förfärligt ut." sa Mioni och såg på Harry, och jag förstod vad han menade, han var blekare och såg tröttare ut än vanligt. Jag hade inte tänkt så mycket på det, han såg nästan ut som Sirius.<br>"Jag mår fint." sa Harry när vi åter var tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och vi slog oss ner framför brasan. jag såg ut genom fönstret, och såg att det snöade, Krumben låg framför brasan och spann. Brasan sprakade och på något sätt kändes det tryggt att bara sitta här.  
>"Harry, lyssna på oss." Sa Hermione efter att ha utbytt blickar med oss. "Vi förstår om du är uppskakad efter igår men gör inget dumt."<br>"Som vad då?" frågade Harry.  
>"Som att försöka jaga Black på egen hand." sa Ron och jag hörde att de övat in det här samtalet, men Harry svarade dem inte.<br>"Du tänker väll inte jaga Black på egen hand?" frågade Hermione oroligt  
>"Black är inte värd att dö för!" sade Ron skarpt och Harry såg på dem och jag förstod honom. Verken Mioni eller Ron har råkat ut för att någon som man kan lita på har förrått dem.<br>"Vet ni vad jag ser och hör varenda gång jag kommer nära en dementor?" vi skakade på huvudet. "Jag kan höra min mamma skrika och vädja till Voldemort. Och om ni hade hört er mamma skrika på det viset, precis innan hon dödades, skulle ni inte glömma det i första taget. Och om ni fick reda på att deras bästa vän förrådde dem och skickade Voldemort efter dem…"  
>"Det finns inget du kan göra" sa Hermione och såg olyckligt på Harry och jag kände mig skyldig på något sätt. Det var inte mitt fel, men det var min egen far som sätt till att Harry hamnat i den här situationen. Jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till fönstret jag hörde hur de diskuterade Black och att Draco hade vetat hela tiden. Jag såg på snön som föll utanför och la huvudet mot det kalla glaset och kände snart en hand på min axel och vände mig om och såg in i Harrys gröna ögon.<br>"Vi ska gå ner till Hagrid. Ska du med?" frågade han och jag nickade och svängde med trollstaven och snart hade jag på mig en svart klänning och en svart tjock mantel. Mina vänner kom ner från sina sovsalar och vi började gå igenom det öde slottet och ut genom porten. Det gick långsamt genom den djupa snön. Den förbjudna skogen såg förtrollad ut, alla träden såg silvriga ut och Hagrids stuga såg ut som en kaka med glasyr ovanpå. Ron knackade men vi fick inget svar.  
>"Han kan väll inte gått ut?" sa Hermione och darrade till under sin mantel<br>"Jag hör något konstigt ljud där inne." sa Ron och vi la örat mot dörren och vi hörde ett jämmer  
>"Kan det vara Fang?" frågade Ron och jag skakade på huvudet<br>"Vi kanske bör hämta någon?" sa Hermione  
>"Hagrid!" skrek Harry och bankade på dörren. "Är du där inne?"<br>vi hörde hur någon reste sig och snart öppnades dörren och vi såg på Hagrid som hade röda ögon och rinnande tårar. Vi såg på honom.  
>"Ni har fått reda på det." sa han och kastade sig om halsen på Harry. Det såg faktiskt ganska komiskt ut, tills Harry höll på att ramla ihop under Hagrids tyngd, vi drog bort honom och satte honom ner på en stol. Vi såg på Hagrid som satt och grät. De andra slog sig ner vid bordet och jag såg på Fang som låg framför brasan och inte riktigt visste vad han skulle göra. Jag satte mig hos honom och han la huvudet i mitt knä.<br>"Hagrid vad har hänt?" frågade Hermione och såg förskräckt på honom och Harry började läsa ett brev som Hagrid hade fått. När Harry började förstod jag att det var dåliga nyheter. Jag visste att det rörde Vingfåle och jag visste att det skulle bli en rättegång. Stackars Hagrid och stackars Vingfåle. Harry slutade läsa och Ron sa  
>"Men Hagrid, men du sa ju att Vingfåle inte är någon elak hipogriff. Han slipper säkert…"<br>"Ni känner inte de där fågelskrämmorna i kommittén. De vill utrota alla intressanta djur." sa Hagrid och torkade ögonen med armen. Hagrids snyftande avbröts av ett ljud från ett av hörnen och vi såg Vingfåle ligga där. Jag var förvånad över att vi inte hade märkt honom tidigare och vi såg på Hagrid.  
>"Jag kunde ju inte lämna honom bunden ute i snön, alldeles ensam på julen." sa Hagrid och vi såg på hipogriffen, han var sötare en de flesta av Hagrids husdjur.<br>"Du måste ha ett väldigt starkt försvar. Jag är säker på att du kan bevisa att Vingfåle är ofarlig." sa Hermione  
>"Det spelar ingen roll vad jag säger." snyftade Hagrid. "De där djävularna går allt i Malfoys ledband. De är rädda för honom och de gör som han vill. Och om jag förlorar kommer Vingfåle bli…" han började gråta igen.<br>"Men Dumbledore?" frågade Harry.  
>"Han har redan gjort nog för mig. Och han har fullt upp med dementorerna och Black som smyger omkring…" sa Hagrid och vi såg på Harry men han sa inget om Sirius. Han ville nog inte göra Hagrid ledsnare.<br>"Du får inte ge upp Hagrid. Hermione har rätt, du behöver ett bra försvar. Du kan kalla in oss som vittnen." Sa Harry och log  
>"Ja och jag är säker på att jag läst om ett fall där de friade en hipogriff, jag kan läsa in mig på det." sa Mioni och log men Hagrid snyftade ännu högre och mina två vänner bad om hjälp från Ron.<br>"Jag kan göra en kopp te? Svarade han och vi stirrade på honom.  
>"Mamma gör alltid te till oss när vi är ledsna." muttrade han och började koka te<br>"Ja och sedan har du ju Cara." sa Harry och jag såg på honom med stora ögon.  
>"Ja du som känner Malfoys kan väl bara be dem lägga ner fallet." sa Ron och såg på mig.<br>"Jag tror inte ens jag som känner Malfoys kan få Lucius att lägga ner fallet. Jag tror inte ens mörkrets herre hade kunnat få honom att göra det." sa jag och de log lite, till och med Hagrid drog på mungiporna och jag kände mig lättad att han var gladare. Vi satt hela dagen hos Hagrid och pratade om allt mellan himmel och gjorde och när vi gick var både Harry och Hagrid gladare. Vi gick upp till uppehållsrummet som nästan var tomt, Hermione började slå i böcker om hipogriff rättegångar och hon hittade en där de fällt en.  
>"Titta vad de gjorde" sa hon förfärat och ajg kände hur det vände sig i magen på mig. Hur kunde de göra något sådant. Klockan närmade sig elva och jag kände att jag höll på att somna sittandes.<br>"Jag går och lägger mig. Vi syns i morgon." sa jag glatt och gick mot mitt rum. Jag kom in och trollade fram lite jul saker, en gran några strumpor, en adventsljusstake och lite annat innan jag kröp ner i sängen.

Jag vakade morgonen där på och log. Det var julafton och snön vräkte ner. Det knackade på dörren och Hermione stod utanför i pyjamas och jag hann knappt öppna innan hon hade dragit ner mig till granen i uppehållsrummet där killarna redan satt.  
>"Får vi öppna dem nu?" frågade Ron och Hermione nickade och killarna nästan flög över sina paket. Ron mumlade över sin tröja och jag blev förvånad när jag också hade fått en. Jag såg på den röda tröjan med en svart häst på. Den var faktiskt riktigt snygg och jag drog på mig den och blev genast lite varmare. Jag öppnade Hermiones paket och såg en grön kjol och jag log mot henne och hon log tillbaka när hon öppnade sitt paket och fann en lila klänning. Jag öppnade sedan killarnas paket och såg ett teleskop.<br>"Ja du gillar ju stjärnorna." skrattade de och jag nickade, de log glatt åt sina paket när de öppnade dem. Jag hade gett Ron en miniatyr quidditchplan och han skrattade när han såg på den, Harry såg på sitt paket och log. Han höll i ett par egna schackpjäser och spelarna var kända trollkarlar han log åt mig. Jag öppnade Severus paket och såg ett par riktigt snygga svarta klackskor. Jag log, jag älskar Sevs presenter. Hermione såg på mig  
>"Han vet i alla fall vad han ska köpa." skrattade hon och jag nickade.<br>"Jag tror knappt mina ögon." sa Ron och vi såg på dem, Harry höll en åskvigg. Vi såg på den och Harry släppte den och den svävade och stannade i den perfekta höjden för Harry att sitta upp.  
>"Vem gav dig den?" frågade Ron, han var i chocktillstånd.<br>"Titta efter om det finns något kort" sa Harry och Ron började kolla efter ett kort men hittade inget.  
>"Jag hittade inget. Jösses vem kan ha tänkas lägga ut så mycket pengar på dig?"<br>"Jag är säker på att det inte är Dursleys i alla fall." Sa Harry som nästan var lamslagen av häpnad.  
>"Jag slår vad om att det är från Dumbledore. Han skickade ju osynlighetsmanteln anonymt…"<br>"Ja men den tillhörde ju Harrys pappa." sa Hermione och Harry nickade  
>"Precis han gav den bara vidare till mig. Han skulle inte lägga ut hundratals galleoner på mig, han kan ju inte gå runt och skänka såna här saker till eleverna…"<br>"Det är därför han skickade den utan att tala om vem det var från honom. Så att idioter som Malfoy inte skulle kunna säga att det var favorisering. Tänk dig Malfoy. Han kommer bli så avundsjuk." sa Ron överlyckligt och jag såg på honom och skakade på huvudet  
>"Jag kan inte tro det." mumlade Harry medans Ron låg och skrattade medans han tänkte på Malfoy. "Vem?"<br>"O jag vet. Lupin." sa Ron när han hämtat sig lite.  
>"Va? Lupin" skrattade jag. "Om han hade så mycket pengar kunde han ju köpt sig en ny klädnad." skrattade jag och de andra stämde in<br>"Jo det förstås. Men Lupin gillar ju Harry och han var ju bortrest när Harry kvast blev förstörd så han kanske åkte till Diagongränden." föreslog Ron  
>"Men han var sjuk när Harry spelade matchen." sa Hermione<br>"Han var inte i sjukhusflygeln i alla fall. Jag var ju där och hade straffkommendering som ni minns?" sa Ron  
>"Jag kan inte föreställa mig att Lupin har råd med något sådant." sa Hermione samtidigt som Krumben kom ner från trappan, han hade glitter runt halsen och såg inte alls för glad ut över det.<br>"Håll honom borta!" sa Ron och tog tag i Scabbers och försökte gömma honom.  
>"Men tycker ni inte det är lite konstigt. Jag menar ju det är ju en väldigt bra kvast, inte sant?" sa Hermione och Ron suckade<br>"Det är den bästa kvasten som finns, Hermione."  
>"Då måste den väll vara väldigt dyr?" frågade Hermione<br>"Den kostar säkert mer än alla Slytherins kvastar tillsammans." sa Ron nöjt  
>"Är det inte konstigt att inte lämna ett kort då? Jag menar om man köper en sån dyr present vill man inte då berätta vem det är ifrån?" protesterade Hermione<br>"Vem bryr sig?" snästa Ron. "Harry kan jag få testa den efter dig?"  
>"Jag tycker inte någon av ska testa den där kvasten riktigt än." sa Hermione och vi såg på henne<br>"Vad tycker du Harry ska göra då? Sopa golvet kanske?" sa Ron, men Mioni han aldrig svara innan Krumben tog ett skutt mot Rons bröst där Scabbers var. Scabbers försökte fly över Rons axel och hans ägare fick tag på honom i sista stunden och han riktade en spark mot Krumben som ilsket flydde upp till sovsalarna med Hermione efter sig. Ron såg argt på henne och sedan på Scabbers som såg ut att vara väldigt sliten. Jag tror inte han har så länge kvar och leva och hur mycket än Ron klagade över sin råtta tror jag han hade blivit ledsen i fall han dog. Och Ron o Harry började genast diskutera kvasten och jag såg på den. När klockan slog tolv gick vi ner till stora salen för lunch. Ron och Hermione hade fortfarande inte pratat med varandra. Vi gick in i matsalen och såg att de fyra borden var borta och i stället stod det ett bord i mitten. Severus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick och Filch satt vid bordet tillsammans med två nervösa förstaårselever. Vi slog oss ner och lärarna log glatt mot oss.  
>"God jul." sa Dumbledore och log mot oss. "Eftersom vi var så få i år tyckte vi det var dumt att använda elevhemsborden"<br>Vi log och slog oss ner vid bordet.  
>"Smällkarameller!" sa Dumbledore ivrigt och gav en smällkaramell till Snape som motvilligt drog i den och en spetsig häxhatt med en uppstoppad gam på. Vi såg på Snape och vi kunde inte låta bli att små skratta och Severus såg på mig och jag log. Han knep ihop munnen till ett smalt sträck och gav Dumbledore hatten som glatt satte den på huvudet och började sedan äta. Jag såg på den goda maten och började äta. Efter en stund kom Trelawney ner till oss i en glittrande klänning och vi såg på henne.<br>"Vad trevligt att" Sa Dumbledore och reste sig upp.  
>"Ja jag satt och såg i min kristallkula och såg hur jag lämnade mitt rum och anslöt mig till er. Och vem är jag att säga nej till ödet? Jag skyndade mig ner så fort jag kunde och jag hoppas ni kan förlåta min sena ankomst?" sa vår spådoms lärare<br>"Visst, visst. Men sätt dig ner." sa Dumbledore sa han och drog fram en stol mellan Sev och McGonagall, men professor Trelawney satte sig inte ner utan såg oroat på bordet.  
>"Jag vågar inte professorn. Om jag slår mig ner blir vi tretton vid bordet. Och inget kan föra mer otur med sig. Glöm aldrig att om tretton personer äter vid samma bord blir den som rester sig först också den som kommer dö först." sa hon oroligt<br>"Sätt dig ner Sibylla." sa Minerva otåligt och Trelawney slog sig försiktigt ner och väntade sig nästan att blixten skulle träffa henne, men inget hände. Hon såg sig omkring och  
>"Vart är vår kära professor Lupin?" frågade hon<br>"Jag är rädd att han är sjuk igen. Högst oturligt att det skulle ske på julafton." sa Dumbledore  
>"Men det visste du väll redan Sibylla?" sa McGonagall och höjde ögonbrynen och jag kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till tonen av ironi. Trelawney såg iskallt på henne.<br>"Naturligtvis visste jag det, Minivera. Men man vill ju inte skylta med att man är allvetande. Så jag låtsas ofta som jag inget vet för att slippa göra andra nervösa."  
>"Det förklarar ju en del." sa professor McGonagall syrligt och Trelawney sänkte rösten<br>"Om du absolut vill veta Minerva så har jag sätt att stackars Lupin inte kommer vara bland oss särskilt länge till. Hans tid är kort och han flydde då jag erbjöd mig att läsa i kristallkulan…"  
>"Det kan jag mycket väl förstå." Sa min föreståndare kort och jag log för mig själv<br>"Jag tror inte det är någon fara med Lupin." Sa Dumbledore högt och tydligt för att avsluta de två kvinnornas diskussion. "För visst har du framställt en ny omgång elixir åt honom Severus?" frågade Dumbledore  
>"Ja." svarade Sev tort<br>"Vad bra. Då kommer han snart vara sig själv igen. Har du smakat på de här korvarna Cara?" frågade Dumbledore mig  
>"Nej professorn." svarade jag honom och han skickade över dem och jag tog några<br>"Goda eller hur?" frågade han och jag nickade. Lunchen var faktiskt riktigt trevlig och Trelawney uppförde sig nästan helt normalt. Vi satt och pratade och även vi fick smällkaramells hattar och Dumbledore satte tillslut en hatt på Severus huvud, en rosa också och jag höll på att dö av skratt och han såg argt på mig men jag kunde inte sluta skratta. När vi sedan var mätta reste jag, och Harry oss upp och Trelawney såg förskräckt på oss  
>"Kära ni, vem av er reste sig först upp från stolen. Vem?" frågade hon förskräckt<br>"Jag vet inte." sa jag och såg osäkert på Harry.  
>"Jag tvivlar på att det gör någon större skillnad." sa professor McGonagall kyligt. "såvida det inte står en galen yxmördare utan för dörren och väntar på att slakta den förste som träder ut i entréhallen"<br>och vi skrattade till och med Sev smålog, och Trelawney såg högst förolämpad ut.  
>"Ska ni två med?" frågade Harry och Ron nickade och reste sig och vi såg på Hermione<br>"Nej." mumlade hon "Jag vill prata lite med professor McGonagall."  
>vi nickade och gick upp till uppehållsrummet och satte oss. Harry hämtade kvasten och kvastputslådan han fått av Hermione. Han satte oss sig hos mig och Ron. Men Harry hittade inget han kunde förbättra på kvasten. Han bara satt och såg på den när McGonagall och Mioni kom in, vi såg förvånat på vår föreståndare. Hon hade bara varit här en gång hon såg på oss och sedan på kvasten. Hermione satte sig hos oss och gömde sig bakom en bok.<br>"Det är alltså den här det är frågan om?" sa McGonagall och såg på kvasten. "Miss Granger har just informerat mig om att någon skickade en kvast i julklapp, Potter"  
>Vi såg på Hermione som gömde sig bakom sin bok, som var upp- och nervänd.<br>"Får jag?" frågade vår lärare och hon väntade inte på något svar utan tog den från killarna. "Hmm, fanns det inget meddelande alls, Potter? Inget kort? Ingen information alls?"  
>"Nej" svarade Harry och såg på kvinnan i grönt.<br>"Jag förstår…" svarade hon. "Ja då är jag rädd att jag måste ta han om den här Potter"  
>"Va?" sa Harry och reste sig upp "Varför det?"<br>"Den kan ha utsatts för olycksbringande besvärjelser." svarade McGonagall. "Jag är förstås ingen expert, men jag är säker på att madam Hooch och professor Flitwick kommer plocka isär den bit för bit…"  
>"Plocka isär den!" sa Ron upprört och såg på professorn som om hon var galen.<br>"Det kommer inte ta mer än några veckor. Du får tillbaka den när vi är säkra på att det inte är någon fara med den." sa hon  
>"Det är inget fel på den." Sa Harry med lätt darrande röst. "På hedersord, professorn…"<br>"Det kan inte du veta, Potter. Inte fören du har flugit på den och det kommer inte på frågan fören den är undersök." svarade McGonagall.  
>"Men varför, professorn?" frågade Ron<br>"För att jag precis som miss Granger tror att det förmodligen är Sirius Black som skickat den." svarade hon, och jag såg på dem  
>"Nej professorn, Black skickade inte kvasten till Harry. Jag gjorde." sa jag till henne och ställde mig upp<p>

"Nej nu tänker jag gå en promenad med barnen och min hund, Wizardmon. Haha jag låter nästan som vem som helst."

*kash*


	12. Boggarten, Scabbers och en hund

"Jag sitter och tänker på hur det kunde ha blivit och på alla som dog under kriget."  
>"Men Cara, det är inte dit fel."<br>"Jag vet Snape. Nej nu tycker jag vi blir lite positiva tryck på knappen."

McGonagall såg förvirrat på mig.  
>"Skickade du den till Harry?" Hon såg på mig och jag nickade. "Men varför skrev du inte ett kort?"<br>"Jag ville inte att han skulle veta att den var från mig. Jag menar man brukar inte ge sina kompisar så dyra presenter och jag ville inte att de andra skulle bli avundsjuka." svarade jag henne och hon såg på mig  
>"Ja det är ju i och för sig ganska logiskt. Ja om du nu sände den fröken Riddle så behöver jag inte konfiskera den. Men nästa gång skriv ett kort." sa föreståndarinna och log lätt innan hon vände och lämnade tornet.<br>"Sände du den, Tack." sa Harry och kastade sig runt halsen på mig, men jag tog honom på armlängdsavstånd  
>"Nej jag sände den inte." svarade jag honom allvarligt och alla tre såg på mig.<br>"Cara Riddle! Den kan vara farlig och du står och ljuger McGonagall rakt upp i ansiktet." Sa Hermione förskräckt.  
>"Mioni. Det är inte realistiskt att Black sände den. Han kan inte direkt vandra in på posthuset och beställa en! Och du nu är så orolig kan jag testa kvasten först." sa jag. "Om det är okej med dig Harry?"<br>Han var fortfaraden förvånad över att jag sagt att den var från mig, men han nickade tillslut.  
>"Ja vad väntar vi på." sa jag och reste mig och de andra tre följde efter.<br>"Men Cara tänk om den har en olycksbesvärjelse över sig." Hermione malde på och jag förstod för första gången varför de andra kunde bli irriterade på henne.  
>"Hermione Granger, sluta!" sa jag till henne och de andra tre stannade upp och såg chockat på mig, jag hade rutit till. "Om kvasten nu är farlig så är det jag som råkar illa ut och inte du! Jag vet vad jag ger mig in på! Och det är mitt liv, och jag har själv ansvaret för det! Dessutom så kan jag några förtrollningar som gör att jag inte lär slå ihjäl mig, så snälla sluta tjata!" sade jag och vände mig om och började gå ut mot skolområdet. Harry gav mig kvasten och jag satte upp på den. Så fort jag lutade mig framåt satte den fart. Jag hade aldrig varit med om något liknande, den var enormt välbalanserad, den var så lätt och den gick riktigt fort. Den lydde minsta vink, lutade jag lätt åt höger svängde den snabbt åt höger. Jag testade att flyga högt och lågt, åt alla riktningar och gjorde alla trix och konster jag kunde komma på med den men inget hände. Jag började flyga ner mot mina vänner när jag såg bort mot skogen och såg en svart hund, grymmen. Jag tappade helt balansen och ramlade ner i snön. Kvasten sjunk ner och stannade i rätt höjd för nästa att sitta upp.<br>"Se jag sa att den var farlig." hörde jag Hermione gorma. "Jag går till McGonagall med den här nu!" De var snart framme hos mig och ajg såg på dem.  
>"Det är inget fel på kvasten. Jag tappade själv balansen." ursäktade jag mig och stirrade på hunden som bara satt i skogsbrynet där.<br>"Hur då? Du flyger ju enastående! Hur kunde du bara tappa balansen?" Ron såg förvirrat på mig och jag bara skakade på huvudet.  
>"Jag tyckte jag såg något bara och blev förvånad." skrattade jag lätt och såg hunden försvinna in i skogen. "Det är inget fel på kvasten, du kan flyga den Harry. Den är helt fantastisk." Jag log mot honom och han hoppade upp på sin kvast och for iväg. Ron såg helt fascinerat på den och Hermione som fortfarande inte var övertygad såg oroligt på sin vän i luften.<br>"Jag ska bara kolla en sak." sa jag och reste mig ur snön och gick mot skogen där hunden varit. Skogen var lika mörk som alltid men jag gillade den.  
>"Hunden?" ropade jag och såg mig omkring efter den. Jag såg en svart skugga ligga tryckt mot marken. Jag satte mig försiktigt ner på en sten och såg på den.<br>"Jag är inte farlig." sa jag och höll fram en hand, långsamt kom den svarta hunden fram och jag gav den en klapp på huvudet. "Vad gör du här alldeles ensam?" Hunden såg på mig och la huvudet på sned och jag kunde inte låta bli att le.  
>"Vet du inte om att det finns en massa farliga varelser här inne?" och jag blev väldigt förvånad när den nickade till svar innan jag skrattade lätt.<br>"Du måste vara hungrig. Här." sa jag och trollade fram en smörgås och gav honom. Han åt snabbt upp den och jag log mot den.  
>"Varför känns det som om jag borde veta vem du är?" jag såg på den fyrbenta bredvid mig som viftade på svansen. "Jaja jag måste nog gå tillbaka, annars kommer de börja leta efter mig och det kommer sluta med att jag får leta efter dem." skrattade jag och hunden skall lågt till svar." Var försiktig nu." sa jag och gav den en sista klapp på huvudet innan jag gick ut till mina vänner, jag såg Harry landa graciöst på marken, och jag sprang fram till dem.<br>"Vart tog du vägen?" frågade Ron och jag pekade mot skogen.  
>"Jag ville bara kolla en sak." men sa inget mer och Ron hade inte tid att kommentera det innan han och Harry var fullt uppe i en diskussion om kvasten. Mioni såg på mig<br>"Ledsen att jag skrek på dig." sa jag och hon slängde sig runt halsen på mig och jag slog armarna runt henne.  
>"Jag är ledsen att jag gav dig en föreläsning. Men jag är så glad att du är okej."<br>jag såg på henne och skrattade  
>"Jag är en Riddle, jag klarar mig alltid det vet du."<br>"De där orden kommer bli din död en dag." skrattade Hermione när vi gick in genom porten  
>"Det säger Sev med." sa jag och skrattade. Resten av lovet gick förvånas värt fort och innan vi han reagera var de andra eleverna tillbaka. Wood trodde knappt sina öron när han fick höra om Harrys åskvigg. Jag mötte honom i uppehållsrummet och jag var inte riktigt beredd på att han skulle ge mig en kram och jag såg förvånat på honom.<br>"Du såg till att Harry fick behålla sin kvast och nu har vi en chans att vinna." sa han glatt när han släppte mig och jag log.  
>"Det gör vi säkert." svarade jag och han gick vidare och jag såg på Hermione med en konstig min och hon kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett skratt.<br>"Ytters kul." sa jag till henne och kastade en kudde från soffan på henne.  
>Den första dagen på den nya terminen var kanske inte den roligaste. Hagrid hade fått för sig att vi skulle vara utomhus vilket vi inte hade lust med en kall januari-morgon. Men lektionen blev ändå ganska intressant när vi fick reda på att vi skulle jobba med salamandrar. Lektionen i spådomskonst vill jag inte ens prata om. Vi hade börjat spå i händer och Trelawney sprang runt och försökte spå oss, hon envisades med att Harry skulle dö innan året var slut. Lektionen i försvar mot svartkonst var lika intressant som vanligt, vi pratade om hur dueller skulle gå till vilket var väldigt intressant i alla fall om man jämför med Lockmans demonstration. När lektionen var slut pratade Harry med Lupin om hans lektioner med dementorerna. Och de verkade försöka komma på en lösning på hur de skulle gå tillväga.<br>"Ni kan ju använda en boggart, professorn." föreslog jag som inte hade kunnat låta bli att höra deras samtal.  
>"Det är ingen dum ide. Jag ska se om jag kan hitta en." sa Lupin och log mot Harry som nickade och vi började gå ner till stora salen för att äta middag.<br>"Han ser fortfarande sjuk ut." Sa Ron då vi gick genom korridoren. "Vad tror ni det är för fel på honom?"  
>Så de hade inte listat ut det? Hermione suckade, hon kanske har listat ut det?<br>"Jaha och vad suckar du åt?" frågade Ron surt, att de alltid måste bråka.  
>"Inget" svarade Hermione men Ron såg på henne<br>"Klart det är" sade Ron. "Jag frågade vad som kan vara fel på Lupin och du suckar…"  
>"Men det är väll självklart, eller hur?" sa Mioni och såg på oss. Jag valde att vara neutral, jag orkade inte lägga mig i.<br>"Om du inte vill tala om det för oss så slipper du." fräste Ron  
>"Fint!" Svarade hon och stormade iväg och jag såg efter henne, jag orkade inte storma efter henne.<br>"Hon vet inte vad som är fel på honom." sa Ron och stirrade argt efter henne och vi gick in i stora salen och satte oss.

Veckan gick fort fram och snart var det torsdag och Harry skulle bege sig till Lupin. vi satt i uppehållsrummet, jag satt och läste när Harry avbröt mig.  
>"Du vill kanske följa med Cara?" jag såg upp från boken<br>"Men Harry jag kan redan bekämpa dementorer." svarade jag honom förvirrat.  
>"Ja men Lupin kan kanske hjälpa dig med boggarten." sa han och log och jag nickade.<br>"Om det är okej för dig så visst." sa jag och reste mig och gick med honom.  
>"Vi ska till Flitwicks klassrum." sa Harry när vi började gå. Klassrummet var tomt när vi kom fram så vi tände lamporna och vi behövde inte vänta länge innan Lupin kom in kom in med en låda och ställde den på katedern innan han såg på mig.<br>"Jag hoppas det inte gjorde något. Jag tänkte att professorn kanske kunde hjälpa henne med boggarten?" sa Harry och jag såg på Lupin som nickade.  
>"Det ska nog gå bra." sa Lupin och log. "Besvärjelsen jag ska lära dig är högst avancerad magi och långt över standardnivån för trollkarlar. Den kallas för Patronusbesvärjelsen.<br>"Hur fungerar den?" frågade Harry och jag såg på dem.  
>"Om den fungerar som den ska, frammanar den en Patronus som är ett slags anti-dementor- en beskyddare som utgör en sköld mellan dig och dementorn." Förklarade Lupin men Harry såg inte ut att riktigt förstå.<br>"En Patronus är en positiv kraft, en projektion av alla de saker som en dementor lever på, hopp, glädje, livslust men en Patronus kan inte känna förtvivlan som en mänsklig varelse kan så en dementor kan inte skada den." förklarade jag och Harry nickade svagt.  
>"Precis. Men jag måste varna dig Harry många stora trollkarlar har problem med den." förklarade Lupin<br>"Hur ser en patronus ut då?" frågade Harry nyfiket  
>"Varje Patronus är unik och anpassar sig till personen som frammanar den." sa Lupin och förklarade sedan för Harry hur man gjorde och jag såg hur Harry gjorde sitt första försök och jag hoppades verkligen han skulle lyckas, men istället föll han ihop på golvet. Lupin stängde lådan och jag satte mig oroat bredvid Harry. Harry slog upp ögonen och vi såg på honom.<br>"Förlåt" mumlade Harry och jag hjälpte honom upp.  
>"Här ät den här." sa Lupin och gav honom en chokladgroda. "Jag väntade mig inte att du skulle klara det på första försöket. Jag hade verkligen blivit förvånad om du gjort det."<br>"Det tar tid Harry." sa jag tröstande och såg på honom.  
>"Men du kunde det redan när du var elva!" sa Harry och Lupin såg nyfiket på mig.<br>"Ja men jag har haft två av de bästa och tuffaste lärare man kan ha. Jag var tvungen att lära mig sådant. Och sedan antar jag att det hjälper att ha Merlin som morfar." sa jag och log, Lupin små log när han tänkte på vilka lärare jag haft.  
>"Men det blir bara värre och värre. Jag hörde henne högre den här gången och Voldemort…" sa Harry och Lupin bleknade och även jag såg ner i golvet.<br>"Harry om du inte vill fortsätta så förstår jag dig." sa han och såg på pojken som överlevde.  
>"Jo det vill jag!" svarade han bestämt<br>"Som du vill, men vila en stund så får Cara försöka." min lärare såg på mig och jag kände hur rädd jag blev.  
>"Du klarar det, han är inte på riktigt." Sa Lupin uppmuntrande och jag såg på honom.<br>"Du kan trollformeln?" frågade han mig och jag nickade. Lupin öppnade lådan och ut kom Rex precis som förra gången. Jag stelnade till av skräck och försökte tänka klart.  
>"Riddiculus" sa jag och försökte tänka på något roligt men innan något han hände blev allt svart.<br>Den här gången var det jag som vaknade upp med Harry bredvid mig.  
>"Jag kanske ska skaffa något mjukare på golvet om ni två ska fortsätta svimma." sa Lupin och jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Harry hjälpte mig upp och min lärare gav mig choklad och jag åt tacksamt upp den. Jag såg hur Harry försökte igen och hur han snart låg på golvet igen, fast den här gången återhämtade han sig snabbare.<br>"Jag hörde min pappa." mumlade Harry och vi såg på honom  
>"Hörde du James?" sa Lupin och såg ut genom fönstret.<br>"Ja…" sa Harry torkade tårarna och reste sig. "Hur så? Kände professorn min pappa?"  
>"Ja, jag… jag kände honom." Sa Lupin och såg på Harry. "Vi var kamrater på Hogwarts. Vet du vad Harry vi borde kanske sluta för idag. Den här besvärjelsen är löjligt svår att utföra… Jag borde aldrig utsatt dig för det här…"<br>"Nej!" sa Harry och såg bestämt på vår lärare. "Jag vill försöka igen. Jag tänker inte på tillräckligt lyckliga minnen. Det är det som är felet. Cara vad tänker du på?"  
>Jag ryckte till när Harry frågade mig och log sedan.<br>"Jag tänker på den dagen jag fick reda på att jag aldrig mer skulle behöva åka tillbaka till barnhemmet, den dagen då pappa berättade att jag skulle få stanna hos honom och att jag var häxa." sa jag glatt. Det är bland mina gladaste minnen och det får mig alltid att le. Harry nickade och koncentrerade sig på att hitta ett minne. Lupin såg på mig och skakade på huvudet och log lätt. Jag förstod vad han tänkte. Hur kan någon vilja stanna hos Voldemort, men det är det som är grejen han är inte mörkrets herre för mig utan bara pappa.  
>"Är du beredd?" frågade Lupin och han såg ut som om han inte var riktigt säker på om det här var en bra ide. "Koncentrera du dig hårt? Sätt i gång då… Nu!"<br>Lupin öppnade lådan för tredje gången och dementorn kom ut. Jag kände hur rummet blev kallt och mörkt.  
>"Expecto Patronum!" vrålade Harry om och om igen. Och en stor silvrig skugga kom ur Harry stav och svävade mellan honom och dementorn. Harry stod ostadigt upp och jag bestämde mig för att försöka en gång till och ställde mig mellan Harry och boggarten och Rex var tillbaka. Jag såg på honom och föreställde mig honom i ballerinakläder och med hinkar på fötterna och ropade<br>"Riddiculus!" och snart stod Rex framför mig i ballerina kläder och hinkar på fötterna och jag hoppade nästan upp i luften av glädje och Lupin stängde in boggarten i lådan igen.  
>"Utmärkt." Sa Lupin och såg glatt på oss och vi gick bort till Harry som satt utmattat på en bänk.<br>"Du klarade det Cara." sa Harry utmattat och såg på mig och jag nickade glatt.  
>"Du gjorde ju också bra ifrån dig." sa jag glatt<br>"Ja det är en bra början Harry." Sa Lupin glatt.  
>"Kan vi inte pröva en gång till?" frågade Harry och såg på Lupin som skakade på huvudet<br>"Inte nu." Sa Lupin bestämt." Du har fått nog för i kväll. Var så god…"  
>Han gav oss varsin stor bit choklad och vi började tugga på den.<br>"Ät upp allt ihop annars får jag Pomfrey efter mig. Ska vi säga samma tid nästa vecka?"  
>"Okej" sa Harry och såg på Lupin när han släkte lamporna, jag var så glad över att jag hade lyckats. Jag såg på Harry, det verkade ha gått upp för honom att om Lupin gick med Harrys pappa så borde han gått med Sirius.<br>"Professor Lupin?" frågade han. "om ni kände min pappa, måste du ha känt Sirius Black!" Lupin vände sig hästigt mot oss och såg oroligt på Harry.  
>"Varför tror du det?" frågade han skarpt och jag såg undrande på honom.<br>"Inte något särskilt. Jag visste bara att de båda var vänner på Hogwarts." svarade Harry och Lupin såg lite lugnare ut och jag såg nyfiket på honom.  
>"Ja jag kände honom." sade han kort. "Eller jag trodde att jag gjorde det. men kila iväg ni två nu, det börjar bli sent."<br>Vi lämnade klassrummet och gick under tystnad tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Vi steg in och jag såg på Harry gav honom en uppmuntrande kram och gick sedan och la mig. Jag var gladare än på länge. Jag hade klarat av boggarten. Jag somnade med ett leende på läpparna.  
>Tiden gick förvånads värt fort fram och Slytherin slog Ravenclaw i den senaste matchen vilket betyder att Gryffindor hade en chans att komma till finalen och det gjorde Wood nästan galen och började träna laget hårdare än någon sin och till o med jag fick träna två gånger i veckan. Ron är helt förvirrad över att Hermione kan läsa så många ämnen utan att missa något och även jag är en aning förvånad men jag har inte frågat henne om det. och Harry gör framsteg med sin Patronus och oftast så går han själv nu men just den här kvällen vad jag med honom.<br>"Jag trodde att en patronus skulle meja ner dementorerna eller i alla fall få dem att försvinna…" Sa Harry besviket och vi såg på honom.  
>"En äkta fullkomlig Patronus kan göra det." förklarade jag och log mot honom<br>"Ja men du har kommit mycket långt på kort tid och jag är säker på att du kan hålla dementorerna bort om de dyker upp vid nästa match." sa Lupin och log när han satte sig ner på bänken  
>"Men du sa att det är svårare om det är fler av dem." Sa Harry allvarligt och såg på professorn.<br>"Ja, men jag tror inte det är något problem. Jag tror du kan hålla dem på avstånd så att du kan landa." sa Lupin och log och tog fram tre flaskor ut portföljen. "Här ska ni få. Ni förtjänar dem. Jag tror inte du har smakat det här Harry."  
>"Hognungsöl." Sa Harry innan han tänkte sig för. "Ja det gillar ajg verkligen"<br>Lupin höjde ett ögonbryn och Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga.  
>"Vi tog med oss en flaska åt honom." sa jag kvickt och log.<br>"På det visset!" Sa Lupin men såg lite misstroget på oss men sa inget. "Nå låt oss skåla och hoppas på en seger för Gryffindor. Fast som lärare bör jag inte vara partisk." La han till snabbt och vi drack under tystnad tills Harry frågade Lupin en fråga  
>"Hur ser en dementor ut under huvan?"<br>och även jag såg nyfiket på professorn som sänkte sin flaska och såg på oss  
>"Hmmm… ja den enda personen som vet det är inte i stånd att berätta om det. Du förstår dementorer låter bara huvan falla ner när de ska använda sitt sista och farligaste vapen."<br>Jag ryste och Harry såg på mig.  
>"Vad är det för något?"<br>"En dementorkyss." sa jag och ryste till igen.  
>"Ja det är vad dementorer gör med dem som de vill förinta helt och hållet. Och jag antar att det måste finnas nån slags mun under huvan eftersom de biter sig fast vid offrets mun och suger ut själen." förklarade Lupin och Harry satte i halsen.<br>"Vad… dödar de?"  
>"Nej, nej." sa Lupin" Fast det hade kanske varit bättre, för det här är mycket värre. Man kan existera utan själ så länge hjärtat och hjärnan fungerar. Men man har inte längre nån uppfattning om sitt eget jag, inget minne och inga känslor…ingenting. Man är ett tomt skal och själen är borta för alltid." Lupin drack lite honungsöl och fortsatte sedan. "Det är det öde som väntar Sirius Black. Ministeriet har gett dementorerna tillstånd att utdela kyssen om de hittar honom."<br>Jag såg på Lupin, och tyckte han såg lite ledsen ut och jag förstod honom, ingen förtjänar det ödet inte ens Black, men Harry verkade inte hålla med  
>"Han förtjänar det!" sa han häftigt och vi såg på honom.<br>"Tycker du?" sa Lupin lätt. "Tycker du verkligen nån förtjänar det?"  
>"Ja" sa Harry trotsigt. "För en del saker…"<br>Lupin såg på honom men han sa inget utan drack upp och vi lämnade honom och började gå tillbaka till tornet när Harry krockade med McGonagall hon höll i Harrys kvast och vi såg på honom.  
>"Här vi har kollat den här." Och vi såg på åskviggen och sedan på professorn.<br>"Granger gav mig den här och ville att vi skulle kolla den för säkerhetsskull, hon berättade att du inte alls skickade den fröken Riddle." Jag såg på henne och kände sedan hur arg jag blev på Hermione.  
>"Men det är inget fel på den så här har du." sa hon och gav den till oss och vi gick tillbaka till tornet och mötte Neville utanför tornet.<br>"Jag har tappat bort lösenordet. Jag bad honom skriva upp dem eftersom han hela tiden byter ut dem men jag måste ha tappat dem någon stans." förklarade Neville för oss.  
>"Jag vägrar tro de på det." sa Sir Cadogan. "Så vad kan jag göra för er sköna dam?" frågade han och såg på mig.<br>"Hål tyst och bara släpp in oss!" sa jag och gav honom lösenordet. "Sylsyleripryl"  
>sir Cadogan svängde besviket upp och vi gick in och alla började genast mumla i mun på varandra när Harry kom in med kvasten och alla ville genast röra vid den och Harry fastnade runt alla medans jag gick och satte mig hos Hermione och jag såg surt på henne, hon undvek min blick.<br>"Så du fick tillbaka den?" sa hon glatt till Harry och Ron som slog sig ner hos oss. Ron såg konstigt på mig när jag gav Hermione en arg blick men han sa inget.  
>"Ja det var inget fel på den." sa Harry och såg på sin kvast och log.<br>"Nej men det kunde ha varit." sa Hermione. "Och nu vet du att den är säker."  
>"Och du menar att min bedömning inte räckte?" frågade jag Hermione argt men hon sa inget utan bara undvek min blick.<br>"Jag ska nog gå upp med den här." sa Harry  
>"Jag kan ta den." sa Ron ivrigt och vi såg på honom. "Jag måste ändå ge Scabbers hans medicin." Ron tog glatt kvasten och gick upp för trapporna och Harry såg på Hermione som satt med alla sina böcker. De började prata men jag orkade inte lyssna på dem, jag var fortfarande arg på Hermione, inte för att hon misstrodde mitt omdöme utan för att hon gått till McGonagall bakom min rygg. jag ställde mig upp när jag hörde ett tjut från pojkarnas sovsal och vi sprang upp för trappan och såg på Ron som stod med ett lakan i handen.<br>"TITTA" vrålade han och gick fram mot Hermione "TITTA" sa han och skakade lakan framför henne.  
>"Ron, vad…?" sa Hermione<br>"SCABBERS! TITTA! SCABBERS!"  
>Hermione drog sig undan från Ron med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck. Och vi såg på lakanet Ron höll i och vi såg att det var röda fläckar och det var väldigt likt<br>"Blod" tjöt Ron och vi såg på honom. "Han är borta! Och vet du vad jag hittade på golvet?"  
>"Nej…" Sa Hermione och darrade på rösten och Ron visade oss tussar av långa rödgula katthår. Krumben!<p>

"Nej nu tänker jag faktiskt avsluta här! det är otroligt vad Ron blev ledsen när den där råttan dog! Men ni får veta mer nån annan gång!"  
>"Men Weasley har alltid varit konstig!"<br>"Sant Snape, sant. Men vad sägs om att åka till kyrkogården. Jag har några gravar jag vill besöka."  
>"Okej. Kom så åker vi."<p>

*Kash*


	13. ett par sorgsna ögon

"efter en mycket jobbig och slitsam vecka sitter jag här och slappnar av och tänkte att jag skulle fortsätta. Tryck på knappen"

Det hade gått dagar och Ron o Hermione pratade fortfarande inte med varandra och Harry hade tillslut tagit Rons sida och jag såg på mina vänner. Hermione och jag pratade fortfarande inte med varandra och när vi hade försökt hade hon i princip skällt på mig först över åskviggen och sedan över att jag precis som Harry hade tagit Rons parti och Ron o Harry skällde på mig för att jag tog Mionis parti så jag bestämde mig för att hålla mig utanför. De får lösa det själv, jag försökte umgås med Draco och Blaise med det var svårt eftersom vi bara kunde i princip ses på lektionerna på grund av alla säkerhets regler. Jag suckade och fortsatte läsa min bok medans jag lyssnade på allt prat om quidditchmatchen, och jag log. Det skulle bli kul att se Harry använda åskviggen i spelet. Jag såg på Mioni som satt i andra endan av rummet med högar av böcker och jag förstod inte hur hon hade tid eller ork att läsa alla ämnena. Och killarna fortsatte diskutera kvasten.  
>"Varför sitter du här helt själv, Cara?" jag vände mig om och såg Dean och log.<br>"För att mina vänner bråkar och av nån anledning vill ingen av dem prata med mig." sa jag och log lätt.  
>"Ändå ler du?" frågade han och jag nickade.<br>"Det löser sig nog på något sätt. Men jag måste sova annars kommer jag aldrig orka upp till matchen i morgon. God natt, Dean." sa jag och reste mig  
>"God natt, Cara" svarade Dean och jag log och lämnade sällskapsrummet och gick upp till mitt sovrum. Jag stängde dörren och tänkte. Jag förstod inte varför mina vänner egentligen var sura på mig. Jag hade inte gjort dem något ting alls. Jag suckade och kröp sedan ner i sängen.<p>

Jag vaknade på morgonen och slängde på mig en svart kjol och ett rött linne och tog sedan på mig jackan och stövlarna med klack och gick ner mot frukost. Det var fortfarande tidigt så stora salen var ganska tom. men det dröjde inte länge innan resten av skolan började strömma in och Harry kom in med resten av killarna från hans sovsal och de gick runt åskviggen. Jag började bli riktigt trött på den där kvasten. Det är en kvast inget annat. Suckade jag och fortsatte äta. Det dröjde inte länge förens folk från de andra borden började komma fram för att se på kvasten och jag reste mig upp. Ron och Harry såg på mig men sa inget och Hermione blängde surt på mig, jag vände mig argt om och lämnade salen. Jag gick ut i entrén och några första års elever hoppade åt sidan när jag kom. Jag styrde mina steg mot quidditchplanen, men stannade när någon tog tag i mig och jag såg in i Blaise bruna ögon.  
>"Får jag göra dig sällskap?" frågade han och jag såg glatt på honom och slängde mig runt halsen på honom.<br>"Ja det får du." sa jag och jag kände några tårar rinna ner för kinderna.  
>"Men Cara vad är det?" frågade han oroligt och såg på mig.<br>"Jag vet inte hur det gick till men de hatar mig alla tre." sa jag och Blaise såg på mig.  
>"De är idioter. Kom så tar vi de bästa platserna. "sa Blaise och vi började gå mot planen och jag berättade allt som hänt för honom, om Scabbers, åskviggen och alla bråk.<br>"Det var det töntigaste jag hört och på grund av detta är de arga på dig? Varför då?" frågade han förvirrat samtidigt som vi satte oss uppe i ett av tornen.  
>"Jag vet inte jag undrade det med." suckade jag och såg ut på den tomma quidditchplanen.<br>"Ja som sagt så är de idioter. Men du har ju mig." sa han och log och jag kunde inte låta bli att le.  
>"Ja och det är jag glad för. Tack för att du lyssnade Blaise." sa jag glatt<br>"Alltid. Men av någon anledning brukar det vara Draco du pratar med om sådant här." sa han och höjde ett ögonbryn  
>"Ja, jag vet inte varför det alltid blir Draco, kanske för att jag inte trodde du var typen som lyssnade." sa jag lätt<br>"Och du trodde Draco var det?" frågade han och små skrattade  
>"Nej hade jag mött honom i korridoren hade jag inte trott det, men jag lärde mig det ganska snabbt. Förresten vart är han?" frågade jag<br>"Jag vet faktiskt inte han skulle fixa något sa han och försvann. Ne men titta vem som kommer här. hej Simon" sa Blaise och log mot min tredje vän i Slytherin och han slog sig ner hos oss.  
>"Hej på er med." sa han och fler elever började komma till planen och snart kom lagen utflygande och eleverna började jubla.<br>"Hur bra är lagen, Cara?" frågade Simon och jag såg på honom  
>"Wood har tränat laget nästan varje dag i flera veckor. Jag som bara är reserv har fått vara med tre av träningarna i veckan. Ravenclaw vet jag inte riktigt, men Wood säger att de är bra, Chang ska tydligen vara en bra sökare." sa jag lätt och såg hur spelet började.<br>"Ser du kvicken Cara?" frågade Blaise och jag sökte med blicken över planen och hittade den.  
>"Japp, strax under Hufflepufftornet på andra sidan." sa jag och pekade och killarna försökte få syn på den men den var strax borta. Spelarna for runt på planen och jag satt och såg på spelet men blev ganska snart uttråkad. Tills jag såg att Harry och Chang fick syn på kvicken och de började flyga mot den.<br>"Å nej." hörde jag någon bakom mig säga och jag såg ett par dementorer komma in på planen.  
>"Kom igen Harry, du fixar det." sa jag lågt och såg hur han drog staven och framkallade en patronus och hur han sedan fångade kvicken och jag log. Och Gryffindor jublade och de grattade Harry över både att han fångade kvicken och dementorerna.<br>"Det är inga dementorer." hörde jag någon säga och vi såg att det var, Draco, Marcus Flint, Crabbe och Goyle och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta, de såg så extremt fåniga ut i de stora svarta mantlarna och förutom det så såg de livrädda ut.  
>"Så det var vad han skulle göra." sa Blaise och skrattade och vi började gå ner från tornet och tvillingarna kom fram till mig och de såg överlyckliga ut<br>"Vi ska ha fest i uppehållsrummet kom nu Cara." sa Fred och jag log.  
>"Vi syns killar, hälsa Draco från mig." sa jag och skrattade och följde efter tvillingarna som log glatt. Vi steg in i slottet och hela Gryffindor jublade, skrattade och stämningen var på topp. Vi steg in i uppehållsrummet och festen började, vi spelade musik och vi åt godis, dansade och allt annat dumt vi kunde hitta på. Jag satte mig ner och såg på alla. Även om jag hade kul så var det inte samma sak när jag inte kunde fira med mina vänner.<br>"Du verkar lite deppig Cara?" sa George och kom fram till mig och gav mig en chokladgroda och jag log.  
>"Nej det är inget. Jag tänker bara lite för mycket." svarade jag<br>"Kom du kan hjälpa mig och Fred med en sak." sa han och drog med mig ut ur uppehållsrummet och jag följde efter tvillingarna till en av de hemliga gångarna bakom den enögda häxan. Vi kom fram till godis baronen och vi gick upp.  
>"Tysta nu." sa Fred och vi gick till Tre kvastar och Rosmerta såg på oss men sa inget. Jag antog att hon var van vid elever som kom från skolan.<br>"Rosmerta kan du ge oss något som vi kan festa med, Gryffindor vann quidditchmatchen." sa George och log och hon nickade.  
>"Ja jag vet precis vad som passar." sa hon och gick där bak och hämtade en låda med en massa olika drycker.<br>"Jag betalar." sa jag och gav henne det hon behövde och tvillingarna log.  
>"Ni påminner om två elever som brukade vara här för längesedan." sa Rosmerta och jag antog att hon menade Potter och Black. Tvillingarna såg på henne men bara log<br>"Farväl sköna dam." sa Fred och bugade och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Vi styrde stegen mot godis baronen och den hemligagången.  
>"Jag tror inte de märker i fall vi tar lite godis." sa George och började tyst plocka ihop lite godis och jag tog några melonklubbor och de goda röda klubborna som såg ut som blod. Jag visste inte riktigt vad de smakade men de var goda. Sedan la jag pengar på disken och tvillingarna log och vi gick tillbaka till slottet och in i uppehållsrummet där de började dela ut sakerna och George räckte mig en honungsöl och jag log.<br>"Vem rånade ni?" frågade Ginny och log mot hennes bröder  
>"Vi rånade ingen, Cara betalade." sa Fred samtidigt som han slängde ut lite godis<br>"Hur fick ni tag på allt det här?" frågade Angelina men vi bara log och jag slog mig ner i en stol och såg åter igen på alla, fast nu var jag lite gladare.  
>"Kan du dansa?`" frågade George och jag såg på honom<br>"Hyfsat." svarade jag och han drog upp mig på golvet och vi började bugga och han var riktigt bra och jag glömde bort mina vänner för ett tag, tills de började bråka igen. Harry hade pratat med Hermione och frågat något, och Ron hade klagat högt över sin råtta och Hermione hade sprungit upp gråtande på rummet och jag hade stannat vilket George inte var beredd på så vi krockade och snubblade och snart låg vi på golvet och skrattade.  
>"Det var ett steg jag inte kunde." sa George och jag skrattade.<br>"Jag uppfann det precis, det heter,_ så här ska du absolut inte göra._" skratta jag  
>"Jag tycker <em>så får du en kille på fall<em>, hade varit ett bättre namn." sa Fred och jag såg på den andra tvillingen och jag såg på honom och log. Det är underbart hur tvillingarna kan få en så mycket gladare på bara några minuter, jag såg på George som reste sig och drog upp mig på fötter. Och vi fortsatte dansa och de andra eleverna gjorde oss snart sällskap och vi slutade inte fören McGonagall kom in runt ett och beordrade oss att gå och lägga oss.  
>"Ja vi verkar inte ha så mycket val." sa jag och började gå mot mitt rum<br>"Sov gott nu, Cara" sa George och jag log och nickade  
>"Det samma och hitta inte på något nu som river tornet." sa jag till tvillingarna och gick upp till rummet. Jag släppte ut håret och borstade det och bytte om till ett svart nattlinne och var just på väg att gå till sängs och stänga dörren när Merlin flög ut till uppehållsrummet.<br>"Merlin kom tillbaka." sa jag och gick efter honom, han satt på soffan och jag gick trött ner för att hämta honom när jag hörde Rons skrik och en dörr som slog igen. Jag såg en man komma ner springande från trappan, han stannade och såg kort på mig, jag stod öga mot öga med ingen mindre en Sirius Black ändå kände jag mig inte i någon större fara. Jag mötte hans blick och kände igen de där ögonen men innan jag han reagera var han borta. De andra eleverna började komma ner från sina sovsalar.  
>"Vem var det som skrek?" hörde jag någon fråga<br>"Ja vad håller ni på med? Vissa försöker faktiskt sova här" sa någon annan  
>"Är du säker på att du inte drömde Ron?" frågade Harry, det var då jag förstod att Sirius hade varit inne i deras sovsal. Men hur hade han kommit in? Jag hörde längt bort hur Percy sa något om mardröm och jag ryckte till när porträttet smälldes igen och jag såg på McGonagall som var tillbaka och hon verkade ursinnig.<br>"Nu får ni ge er. Jag är också väldigt glad över att Gryffindor vann men det här börjar gå för långt! Percy jag hade väntat mig mer av dig." sa hon och Percy blev genast röd i ansiktet.  
>"Jag har verkligen inte gett min tillåtelse till det här. Jag sa precis till dem att återgå till sina sängar. Ron verkar ha haft en mardröm…" började Percy men Ron avbröt honom.<br>"Det var ingen mardröm. Jag vaknade upp och Sirius Black stod lutad över min säng med en kniv!" skrek Ron och alla blev genast tysta i uppehållsrummet. Professorn stirrade på honom  
>"Var inte löjlig Weasley. Hur skulle han kunna ta sig in genom porträtthålet?"<br>"Fråga honom." sa Ron och pekade på sir Cadogans bild. "fråga om han såg något…"  
>McGonagall såg tveksamt på Ron men sköt sedan upp porträttet och gick ut på andra sidan. Alla var tysta i uppehållsrummet.<br>"Sir Cadogan, släppte du precis in en man i Gryffindortornet?" frågade vår lärarinna  
>"Javisst, min goda fru." svarade sir Cadogan.<br>och alla såg oroligt på varandra och jag klappade Merlin som satt på min axel.  
>"Gjorde ni?" sa McGonagall tillslut. "Men… Men lösenordet då?"<br>"Han hade allihop. Han läste upp alla veckans lösenord från en lapp, min kära fru." sa porträttet stolt. McGonagall kom tillbaka in och hon var kritvit och hon såg på oss  
>"Vem var det" sa hon med skälvande röst. "Vilken idiot har skrivit ner alla lösenord och sedan låtit dem ligga framme och skräpa?"<br>Alla elever förblev tysta och såg på varandra, tillslut räckte Neville upp handen och McGonagall hade nog aldrig sätt argare ut. Hon beordrade oss att gå och lägga sig medans hon skulle prata med Neville och jag var glad över att jag inte var han. jag gick upp till mitt rum och satte Merlin i sin bur och satte mig sedan i fönstret. Jag hade mött Sirius Black och ändå inte känt att jag var i någon fara. Han såg snarare dyster ut än galen och farlig. Han såg ut som om hela världen var i mot honom utan anledning. Och det konstigaste var att han inte hade dödat mig, om han nu var en galen mördare så skulle det väll ha varit det första han gjorde inte bara stått där. Men han kanske viste vem jag var, pappa hade kanske talat om det för honom. Om han nu jobbade för pappa! Men då hade han väll reagerat annorlunda? Jag såg de där ögonen framför mig igen, den sorgsna blicken och jag kände genast igen dem. Jag hade sätt dem förut! De var samma ögon som den svarta hunden i skogen hade haft!

"Nej nu får ni hitta på något annat för jag tänker inte ge er mer tid. Jag ska be ge mig till ministeriet, jag har en del att stå med där."

*Kash*


	14. hur listade du ut det?

" "Jag sitter här och tänker tillbaka på allt som hände. Och det finns saker jag önskar att jag kunde ändra på men vi kommer till det. Tryck på knappen.

Jag satt i fönstret hela natten och såg på skogen, men jag såg inte hunden eller, Sirius som det nu var. Och jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Jag vet inte varför men jag fick en känsla av att Sirius kanske inte var de monster som alla trodde. Jag hade mött honom två gånger och han hade aldrig gjort något, han hade bara sätt olycklig ut. Jag såg solen gå upp och jag reste mig från fönstret och sträckte på mig. Merlin såg på mig från sin pinne men gick sedan tillbaka till att sova.  
>"Vad är fel Cara?" jag såg på Kira och log<br>"Inget är fel, jag har bara mycket att tänka på." Svarade jag henne och jag henne en mus till frukost. Sedan gick jag fram till garderoben och rotade igenom den och hittade till slut en vit/svartrandig klänning som jag slängde på mig, flätade håret och tog på mig mina skor och lämnade rummet med bestämda steg och jag gick rakt igenom uppehållsrummet utan att unna någon en blick.  
>"Nu ser hon ut som ängeln från helvetet igen." hörde jag en femte årselev säga och jag log lite för mig själv. Jag gick genom de tomma korridorerna ner till frukosten. Jag slängde en blick på mina vänner som knappt såg på mig. Jag hörde att alla pratade om nattens händelse och Ron berättade gärna vad som hänt och jag bara suckade. Jag hade bestämt mig för att inte berätta för någon om att jag träffat eller snarare sätt Sirius.<br>"Jag kanske skulle försöka träffa honom." sa jag halvt för mig själv samtidigt som jag drack upp min juice. Jag såg på hur posten kom in och hur Neville fick ett illvrål och jag log lite skadeglatt. Ja jag kunde inte låta bli. Longbottom sprang ut ur salen och halva skolan skrattade, och jag sökte mina vänners blick men de såg bara kallt på mig alla tre och jag reste mig argt och lämnade salen och gick mot köket. Husalferna sprang runt och försökte hinna med allt. En av de stannade hos mig och buggade  
>"Vad önskas, Fröken?" frågade den och jag såg ner på den<br>"Jag vill ha en ny gjord paj och en flaska mjölk och några kakor." sa jag och snart var alfen tillbaka med allt i en korg och jag lämnade köket bakom mig och steg ut i kylan. Jag visste vad jag skulle göra. Jag hörde Harry och Ron komma strax bakom mig, de var på väg till Hagrid och jag gömde mig bakom några buskar. Jag ville inte ens se dem. Jag hörde hur deras röster dog bort och jag såg mig omkring innan jag styrde mina steg mot skogen. Jag drog upp manteln när jag kom in och jag smälte in bland skuggorna. Jag hoppas det här är en bra ide. Tänkte jag och kände så jag hade trollspöt med mig.  
>"Mr. Black?" ropade jag och såg mig omkring och gick lite längre in skogen.<br>"hunden?" jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle kalla honom. Jag hörde hur en gren knäcktes bakom mig och jag vände mig om och såg mannen jag sätt i går, Sirius Black. Han var mager, ögonen såg ut att sitta på en döskalle och han var blek som ett lik och han såg ut som om han kom precis från graven. Han riktade staven mot mig och jag drog mig.  
>"Jag skulle inte försöka något om jag var du. Du vet om att jag skulle kunna döda dig med en gång?" sa han hest och jag såg på honom.<br>"Jag tror faktiskt inte du skulle kunna det." svarade jag honom lätt utan att låta kaxig och han såg en aning förvånad.  
>"Du har då bra självförtroende. Du är tretton och jag är en vuxen man och jag kan trollformler du aldrig hört talas om." sa han med samma hesa röst.<br>"Jag har bra självförtroende och jag kan faktiskt mer en de flesta i min ålder, men det är inte därför jag tror att du inte kan döda mig. Jag tror helt enkelt inte du är någon mördare." sa jag och sänkte min stav och han såg på mig och sänkte tillslut sin stav och såg på mig. Jag vet inte hur länge vi bara såg på varandra. Men jag var glad över att första delen i planen hade funkat. Tillslut bröt Black tystnaden  
>"Vem är du?" frågade han och jag mötte de mörka ögonen<br>"Jag heter Cara men det lär inte säga dig något. Men jag vill dock ha några svar." sa jag lätt och log lite mot honom och han såg förvånat på mig.  
>"Du vill ha några svar? Du listar ut att jag är animagus och bor i den förbjudna skogen och du vandrar bara in här där en mördare håller till. Du är antingen mycket dum eller mycket modig." sa han och jag bara såg på honom.<br>"Jag är väll lite av båda antar jag. Men antingen tänker du svara på mina frågor eller så inte." sa jag lugnt och såg på honom  
>"Jag tvivlar på att du är dum med tanke på hur mycket du listat ut." sa han och såg på mig. "Och vad tänkte du göra om jag inte svarade på dina frågor, tillkalla dementorerna?"<br>"Eftersom jag tror att du är oskyldig skulle jag inte tillkalla dementorerna eftersom jag vet att det skulle bli din dödsdom. Jag skulle lämna skogen och låta dig återgå till ditt." svarade jag lätt och han såg undrande på mig.  
>"Du är bra konstig, men jag antar att du kan få ställa dina frågor." sa han. "Men inte här det är för nära skolområdet. Jag bor längre in." jag nickade och vi började gå längre in i skogen och jag såg mig omkring, jag älskar verkligen den här skogen. Vi kom fram till en grotta och vi steg in, den var inte jätte stor men Black hade lyckats göra den något hemmastadd, han hade gjort en provisorisk säng och fixat en eldstad. Jag såg mig omkring och slog mig sedan ner på golvet och Black satte sig ner mitt i mot mig.<br>"Jag antog att du skulle vara hungrig så här." sa jag och gav honom korgen och han såg på tveksamt på maten i korgen.  
>"Hade jag velat döda dig hade jag inte gjort mig mödan att försöka förgifta dig jag hade gått till professor Dumbledore och berättat vad jag visste." sa jag och han nickade och började äta.<br>"Hur listade du ut det?" sa han och jag såg på honom. "Ja att jag var animagus?"  
>"Dina ögon. Det var samma sorgsna blick som hunden i skogen hade haft." sa jag som om det var självklart.<br>"Inte många hade lagt märke till det." sa han och tog en klunk mjölk och jag ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Jag är inte som andra. Jag lägger märke till saker som ingen annan gör." svarade jag enkelt.<br>"Nej det är du. Jag har inte mött någon på flera år som dig." svarade han och jag antog att han tänkte på sina vänner.  
>"Jag antog att du tänkte på James?" sa jag enkelt och han såg förvånat på mig.<br>"Hur mycket vet du?" frågade han och jag såg på honom och funderade på att läsa hans tankar men sköt den iden åt sidan. Jag gillar inte att läsa folks tankar.  
>"Jag vet inte mer än vad folk har berättat." svarade jag enkelt<br>"Och ändå tror du att jag är oskyldig?" sa han hest och jag såg på honom  
>"Alla är skyldiga till något, men jag tror inte att du mördade Harrys föräldrar. Jag tror det saknas en bit av berättelsen." sa jag och mötte hans blick.<br>"Du är den första på många år som jag mött som tror det. Ja du är nog den enda som tror det." svarade han och jag ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Jag tycker det säger sig själv. Det verkar väldigt otroligt att du skulle förråda Harry föräldrar efter tio år." sa jag lätt och han såg på mig<br>"Det gjorde jag inte." var allt han sa och jag såg på honom.  
>"Pettigrew gjorde. Han förrådde James och Lily till Voldemort." sa han och jag såg förvånat på honom. Det här hade jag inte väntat mig.<br>"Du verkar förvånad." sa han och jag nickade.  
>"Jag trodde inte han var personen som Voldemort skulle ha användning för. Han verkade så, ja värdelös." var allt jag kunde säga och Black lyfte ett ögonbryn när jag nämnde min fars namn men sa inget.<br>"Ja, men man kan bli förvånad över vad folk kan göra när de blir rädda." svarade han och jag nickade.  
>"Men vad hände första gången Voldemort försökte mörda Potters?" jag såg på honom och han suckade.<br>"Allt gick så fel den gången, Alice Longbottom var hemlighetsväktare den gången. Alla trodde att det var jag. Så jag la ut ett spår efter mig men Voldemort listade ut att det inte var jag och lät dödsätarna tortera makarna Longbottom tills de avslöjade hemligheten, de hade själv en son Neville och de hotade med att döda honom. James och Lily var inte arga på dem när de fick reda på sanningen, men alla trodde att det var jag som avslöjat dem. Så när James ville att jag skulle bli hemlighetsväktare igen som folk trodde, så sa de att han blivit galen. Dumbledore avrådde honom starkt men han envisades med att använda mig och det blev så. Jag var deras väktare i nästan tio år och jag reste jorden runt för att Voldemort inte skulle kunna hitta mig men när han började komma mig på spåren bad jag James byta till Peter eftersom jag trodde det var säkrare. Jag visste inte att Pettigrew redan då jobbade för Voldemort, hade jag vetat hade jag aldrig föreslagit det. Men vi trodde aldrig att han skulle förråda dem. Jag åkte till honom en kväll för att se om han var okej men han var borta och ändå verkade det inte ha varit någon strid. Jag kände att något var fel och åkte till James och Lily men det var försent. Jag såg hur Hagrid tog med sig Harry och jag började min jakt på Peter och när jag hittade honom sprängde han gatan i luften och alla dog jag hamnade i Azkaban." förklarade Sirius och jag satt som förstelnad, jag hade aldrig kunnat föreställa mig det här. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.  
>"Men vad gör du här nu då?" frågade jag honom när jag lyckats samla tankarna.<br>"Jag ska hämnas mina vänner." svarade han och jag såg oförstående på honom.  
>"Peter är där inne." sa han och pekade mot slottet.<br>"Menar du att han är på slottet? Att han inte är död" sa jag förvirrat och jag kände mig helt borta.  
>"Han lever och ja han är på slottet." morrade han och jag tänkte att han levt som hund för länge.<br>"Du behöver inte morra på mig, stygg vovve." jag kunde inte låta bli och jag såg skymten av ett leende i Sirius ansikte.  
>"Det var inte meningen. Men ja han är på slottet." sa han och jag såg på honom<br>"Är det därför du har brutit dig in i slottet? Men Sirius vad jag inte förstår är hur han kan vara på slottet? Jag tror lärarna hade märkt i fall en man som skall vara död gömmer sig på slottet." sa jag lätt och han skakade på huvudet.  
>"Han är precis som jag animagus. Vi kunde alla fyra förvandla oss till djur James till kronhjort, jag till hund, Remus…"<br>"Till varulv. Ja jag vet." svarade jag honom lätt och han nickade  
>"Hur fick du reda på det?" frågade han<br>"Jag gjorde en läxa för Snape om varulvar, och säg inget om Snape jag vet hur ni hatar honom. Vad blev Peter för djur?" frågade jag i stället.  
>"Du vet en hel del som ingen annan vet." Sa han och såg på mig men jag sa inget. "Peter blev en råtta." fortsatte han och jag såg på honom.<br>"Scabbers!" utbrast jag och han nickade.  
>"Ja, han har lyckats lura hela trollkarlsvärlden." sa Sirius och jag såg på honom.<br>"Men Scabbers är död, Krumben åt upp honom." förklarade jag men Sirius skakade på huvudet  
>"Krumben har inte ätit upp honom, han har försökt men inte lyckats. Ja jag har bett honom." jag bara nickade inget förvånade mig längre.<br>"Men han är inte kvar i sovsalen i alla fall, Ron har letat där. Ja till och med hela tornet." sa jag och Sirius såg besviket på mig och suckade.  
>"Jag kan försöka hjälpa dig hitta honom." sa jag lätt och han såg på mig och nickade.<br>"Jag vore ytterst tacksam om du ville göra det." sa han och jag log  
>"klart jag vill. Nu när jag vet hur hela historien ligger till." sa jag och nickade.<br>"Jag är förvånad över att du inte tror att jag ljuger?" sa Black och såg på mig  
>"Jag har någon inbyggd kraft som för vanar mig om folk ljuger. Jag tror jag ärvt det efter morfar." sa jag och log lätt.<br>"Du är full av överraskningar." sa han och jag nickade och såg ut genom grott öppningen, det hade börjat mörkna.  
>"Ja jag är väl det. Men jag måste bege mig tillbaka innan de börjar oroa sig. Du vet väll om att det är en galen mördare lös?" sa jag och log och åter såg jag ett svagt leende i den flyende mannen.<br>"Ja jag har hört ett ryckte om det." sa han och jag små skrattade. "Kan jag få veta ditt namn åtminstone?" frågade han och jag såg på honom.  
>"Cara." svarade jag honom<br>"Inget efternamn?" sa han och höjde ett ögonbryn  
>"Inte för stunden. Jag har en del att dölja när det gäller mig själv." sa jag lätt och han nickade.<br>"Jag följer dig genom skogen, det kan vara farligt att gå själv." sa han och jag nickade och vi började gå  
>"Tror du att du skulle kunna säga något till Harry?" frågade han och jag såg olyckligt på honom.<br>"Verken han, Ron eller Hermione pratar med mig." sa jag olyckligt  
>"Varför inte? Jag såg er i julas och då verkade ni vara utmärkte vänner. Det var utmärkt fluget förresten vilken position har du?" jag såg på mannen bredvid mig<br>"Det är en lång historia men vi kan säga att Ron och Hermione blev arga på varandra och Harry tog Rons parti, jag hamnade i mitten och båda trodde jag stod på den andras sida och blev sur på mig. Och tack, jag är bara reserv för Harry." svarade jag enkelt och han såg på mig.  
>"Jag hoppas det löser sig. Det är jobbigt att bråka med sina vänner." sa han och såg medlidande på mig. "Jaså? Jag var helt säker på att du spelade."<br>"Jag har tack och lov andra vänner som jag kan umgås med. Nej jag valde att vara reserv och du ska veta att Harry älskar kvasten." sa jag och log.  
>"Vilken tur. Några andra från Gryffindor? Och jag hoppades han skulle gilla kvasten. Jag kände att det var de minsta jag kunde göra för honom." sa han och gjorde något som jag vill kalla leende.<br>"Nej det är faktiskt Slytherinare. Jag struntade i det där med elevhemmen. Jag hoppas Harry själv får tacka dig en dag." sa jag och började se ljuset och skolan längre fram.  
>"Slytherinare de trodde jag inte, några jag vet vilka det är? Och jag hoppas jag får förklara allt för Harry snart." suckade Sirius<br>"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini och Simon Wizardmon. Jag hoppas det också." sa jag och log mot honom. Sirius höjde ögonbrynen när jag nämnde namnen på mina vänner i Slytherin  
>"Du vet om att de kommer från dödsätarfamiljer, va?" sa han och jag nickade<br>"Ja men man behöver inte bli som sin familj. Kolla bara på dig själv." sa jag till honom och han nickade.  
>"Det är sant." han stannade och jag såg på honom. "Det här är det längsta jag kan gå utan att bli upptäckt." sa han och jag nickade.<br>"Det var trevligt att träffa dig Sirius Black." sa jag och han nickade  
>"Det samma och se upp för mördaren nu och ta hand om dig." sa han och jag kunde inte låta bli att le stort, det här skulle vara den farliga mördaren.<br>"Jag ska se upp för mördaren och jag tror snarare det är du som ska vara försiktig." sa jag och såg på honom och han nickade och jag kunde inte låta bli att ge honom en kram han stod först som förstelnad innan han besvarade den.  
>"Alla behöver kramar." sa jag innan jag lämnade skogen och han försvann in i mörkret. Jag gick in i entréhallen och såg alla elever trängas runt anslagstavlan och jag förstod att det vet ett nytt Hogsmeade besök. Och det verkade som det skulle vara i morgon.<br>"Vill fröken göra mig den äran att gå med mig till Hogsmeade i morgon?" hörde jag en röst bakom mig och vände mig och om såg Simon  
>"Det gör jag jätte gärna." sa jag glatt och han skrattade.<br>"Ja jag lovade ju att jag skulle visa dig Hogsmeade. Ska vi synas här klockan nio i morgon?" frågade han och jag nickade och sa sedan god natt och gick upp till mitt rum. Det hade varit en lång dag, men det hade varit värt det. jag hade fått reda på sanningen om Sirius Black och precis som jag trott så jobbade han inte för pappa. Frågan är vem jag ska berätta det för? Ingen av mina vänner skulle förstå, Severus är uteslutet och jag tror inte Dumbledore skulle lyssna heller, kanske Lupin men jag tror inte det är någon bra ide heller. Vad allt kändes hopplöst, jag ville hjälpa honom och jag ville att han skulle få träffa Harry igen. Jag kröp ner i sängen och somnade.

Jag vaknade av att Merlin väckte mig klockan sex och jag såg argt på honom och släppte sedan ut honom och satte mig sedan i fönstret och beundrade utsikten. Någon stans slog klockan sju och jag ryckte till. Vart tog timmen vägen? Jag kastade en sista blick på sjön innan jag gick in i duschen och tog sedan på mig ett par svarta jeans och en vit tröja och matchade det med ett par svarta klackskor, jag tog tag i jackan och styrde mina steg mot stora salen och började äta min frukost. Ingen av mina vänner såg ens på mig när jag kom in och jag började bli riktigt irriterad på dem. Vad hr jag gjort dem? Jag reste mig upp och stormade argt ut ur stora salen precis som de andra morgnarna och jag såg Simon stå och vänta på mig han log och jag blev lite gladare. Jag har andra vänner som faktiskt tycker om mig.  
>"Ska vi gå?" frågade han och jag nickade och vi började gå mot den lilla byn.<br>"Cara, jag har märkt en sak." började han och jag såg på honom. "Varje morgon så stormar du ut ur stora salen." jag såg på honom och suckade.  
>"Jag har bråkat med både Hermione, Ron och Harry eller de är snarare sur på mig och varje morgon hoppas jag att de ska prata med mig men de ser inte ens på mig." sa jag trött och förklarade allt som hänt och han la armen runt mina axlar.<br>"Äh glöm dem nu. Kom så köper vi lite godis." sa han och vi steg in i godisbutiken. Jag älskade att vara här inne. Det spelar ingen roll hur ofta jag är här.  
>"Vad vill du ha?" frågade han och jag såg på honom och vi började plocka ihop en påse, jag tog mina vanliga klubbor och han la i något mystiskt godis.<br>"De är goda, jag lovar." sa han och jag ryckte på axlarna och vi betalade och gick ut och vi styrde stegen mot postkontoret och jag fick för första gången se mig omkring där inne på riktigt.  
>"Titta vad små de är." sa jag och pekade på en lite liten uggla.<br>"Orkar de ens brev?" sa Simon skeptiskt och jag ryckte på axlarna och vi besökte sedan skämtbutiken och jag såg på alla konstiga saker som låg där inne och Simon visade vilka som var något att ha och vilka du kunde strunta i. Vi gick förbi musik affären, ett café, Svinhuvudet och Simon berättade att det var Dumbledores bror som ägde puben och vi gick sedan till Tre kvastar och beställde varsin honungsöl. Och jag log.  
>"tänk att jag för första gången har fått se Hogsmeade." skrattade jag<br>"Vi har spökande stugan kvar." sa Simon och jag nickade.  
>"Ja det är sant. Finns det något mer att se i byn?" frågade jag honom.<br>"Det finns en lönnkrog lite längre upp men jag tror du är lite för ung för den." sa han och skrattade  
>"Och du är inte?" sa jag och höjde ett ögonbryn<br>"Det är ju sant det med." skrattade han och jag nickade, vi drack upp och började gå mot det mest hemsökta huset i England. Det låg en bit bort från byn och jag såg på huset som hade en igenväxt trädgård och igen spikade fönster och dörrar.  
>"Jag hade velat gå in dit." sa jag och Simon såg på mig.<br>"Ja du har ju alltid varit lite knäpp." sa han och jag såg på honom.  
>"Nej men hade det inte varit kul att se hur det ser ut inuti?" sa jag och försökte se en väg in.<br>"Kanske det." sa Simon lite nyfiket  
>"Se du vill också veta hur det ser ut." sa jag och skrattade och hörde snart röster.<br>"Det är Harry och Ron." sa jag till Simon och han såg på mig och jag vände mig om men såg bara Ron och jag förstod att Harry var under manteln. Simon såg en aning förvånad men sa inget. Ron bara stirrade hatiskt på mig och jag var på väg att skälla på honom när Draco dök upp i sällskap med Blaise och faktiskt Crabbe och Goyle och de började genast förolämpa varandra  
>"Kom Simon vi går. Jag orkar inte höra på dem." sa jag och vi lämnade dem bakom oss.<br>"Jag förstår inte varför de alltid, alltid måste bråka." sa jag och Simon såg på mig.  
>"Bra fråga. Och jag vet faktiskt inte. Men vad säger du ska vi bege oss tillbaka till slottet?" sa han och jag såg på klockan, den var redan fyra och jag nickade och vi började vandringen längs den leriga vägen tillbaka till skolan. Och vi kom in i slottet samtidigt som himlen öppnade sig och ett skyfall började.<br>"Det verkade som vi tajmade det ganska bra." skrattade Simon och jag nickade och log glatt och vi började gå mot middagen.  
>"Tack för en rolig dag Simon." sa jag och han såg på mig.<br>"Varje gång min härskarinna." sa han och jag såg på honom.  
>"Jätte kul." sa jag sarkastiskt men kunde inte låta bli att le när vi skildes åt och satte oss vid var sitt bord och började äta middag. Jag såg på eleverna runt mig, de var bara yngre elever de flesta andra var i Hogsmeade och jag åt upp och lämnade stora salen och såg Lupin skälla ut killarna och jag såg i kartan som han höll i handen. Och det verkade som Lupin visste vilka som skapat den. Och jag tänkte på det Sirius hade sagt, att de var animagusar och kunde förvandla sig till olika djur. En kronhjort, en hund, en varulv och en råtta och jag tänkte på namnen på de som skapat kartan. Tagghorn, tramptass, Måntand och Slingersvans, kunde de vara James, Sirius, Lupin och Peter som skapat den? Jag såg på professorn men han avslöjade inget och när han gick så fortsatte jag gå mot dem och de såg på mig och sedan vände de blicken åt ett annat håll och såg på Hermione som kom i mot oss och de förstod att även hon hört samtalet.<br>"Är du nöjd nu! Har du just varit och skvallrat på oss?" snäste Ron  
>"Nej" sa Mioni och räckte fram ett brev och darrade på underläppen. "Jag tyckte ni skulle få veta… Hagrid förlorade målet. De ska avrätta Vingfåle."<p>

"Nej nu tycker jag vi avslutar här. Jag tänker fixa något att äta och nej jag ska inte laga maten jag tänker be någon husalf och det är synd om dem om de inte blir något gott."

*Kash*


	15. Veckorna i helvetet

"Ja eftersom ni hör min röst så vet ni att jag är här så tryck på knappen bara."

Jag såg på Mioni som hade tårar längs ögonen och hon räckte fram brevet och vi läste. Killarna reagerade med en gång.  
>"De kan inte göra så här." sa Harry. "Vingefåle är inte farlig!"<br>"Malfoys pappa skrämde kommittén till att fatta ett beslut." Sa Hermione och torkade tårarna och såg på oss. "Ni vet hur han är. Det är en samling gaggiga gamla idioter i kommittén och de blev rädda för honom. Men domen går att överklaga, den möjligheten finns alltid. Fast jag ser inget hopp."  
>"Skulle inte du prata med Malfoy!" sa Harry lite argt till mig och jag hoppade till.<br>"Va?" sa jag förvirrat vi hade ju bara sagt det som skämt.  
>"Ja om du hade pratat med honom hade Vingfåle kanske inte behövt dö!" sa Ron argt och jag såg på dem.<br>"Men…men ni skulle ju också hjälpa till." var allt jag fick fram. Hur kan de tro att det är mitt fel?  
>"Ja men det är inte vi som umgås med dödsätarna!" sa Harry och jag såg argt på dem<br>"Om det är så ni vill ha det. Ni kan ju klara er utan mig från och med nu. Jag klarar mig bra med bara dödsätarna!" sa jag och stormade där ifrån. Jag var så arg att jag inte ens såg vart jag gick, jag hamnade framför porträttet av grundarna och Salazar såg på mig och klev ur tavlan.  
>"Jag tror fröken Riddle behöver någon att prata med." sa han och jag slängde mig runt halsen på honom och bara grät, han höll tröstande om mig och såg sedan på mig och torkade mina tårar.<br>"Vi går en bit så kan du berätta." sa han vänligt och de andra grundarna såg förvånat på oss men sa inget. Vi gick under tystnad och Salazar såg på mig  
>"Jag lyssnar när du vill prata." sa han och jag såg på honom och suckade och sjunk ner längs väggen och satte mig på golvet och drog upp knäna och la armarna runt.<br>"Jag har bråkat med mina kompisar." sa jag och han såg på mig och satte sig sedan ner bredvid mig  
>"Men det ordnar sig nog ska du se." sa han<br>"Nej jag tror inte det gör det." sa jag och berättade vad som hade hänt och han såg på mig och la armen runt mig.  
>"Jag förstår att det känns hopplöst men det ordnar sig nog på något sätt. Jag pratade inte med någon av mina vänner på flera år, men de förlät mig och nu är vi bättre vänner en någonsin." sa han och jag log mot honom<br>"Jag hoppas du har rätt." sa jag och såg på honom.  
>"Det verkar vara något annat som tynger dig?" frågade han och jag såg upp på honom<br>"Jag lovade att försöka hjälpa en man och jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska göra." sa jag och bestämde mig för att inte nämna Sirius namn.  
>"Du är en smart häxa så du kommer nog på något." sa han till mig och jag log, det kändes lite bättre efter att ha pratat med honom.<br>"Klockan är mycket. Du borde sova om du ska orka med morgon dagen." sa Salazar och drog upp mig på fötter och jag log.  
>"Var försiktig nu." sa han och jag nickade och gav honom en kram innan vi skildes åt. Varför ber alla mig att vara försiktig? Jag förstår det inte. Jag gick in i uppehållsrummet och jag såg mina före detta vänner sitta vid brasan de slängde en blick på mig men jag bara såg argt på dem och gick upp på rummet och smällde igen dörren. Merlin vaknade och såg på mig, jag slängde åt honom lite godis och släppte sedan ut honom. Kira såg på mig men jag sa inget utan kröp bara ihop i sängen och grät mig till sömns.<br>Jag gjorde inget på söndagen utan lät bara dagen passera, jag lämnade inte ens rummet. Och när kvällen kom satt jag framför brasan och tittade i fotoalbumet som morfar hade skickat. Jag såg på alla glada ansikten som log och skrattade åt mig. Jag undrar hur det hade varit om jag hade bott hos mina riktiga föräldrar. Jag slog argt ihop albumet  
>"Det är ingen mening att tänka på hur det kunde varit." sa jag till mig själv och la mig trött i sängen.<br>Jag vaknade på morgonen och gick trött upp och såg min egen spegelbild. Jag var blekare än vanligt och jag hade mörka ringar under ögonen, men jag orkade inte bry mig. Jag slängde på mig en svart klänning och kappan över det och lämnade rummet och jag gick trött ner till stora salen. Jag struntade i vad alla sa och åt snabbt upp maten och gick sedan ut i entréhallen. Jag satte mig på trappan och såg på alla som sprang in och ut ur stora salen.  
>"Cara, jorden anropar Cara." jag ryckte till och mötte Blaise blick och han såg förskräckt på mig<br>"Vad har hänt med dig?" frågade Draco och jag såg på dem  
>"Jag har inte sovit så bra bara." mumlade jag och vi gick följde Hagrid ner till hans lektion. Jag vet inte vad den handlade om, allt var som en dimma och jag kunde inte koncentrera mig. Jag var glad när lektionen äntligen var över och vi började gå tillbaka mot slottet. Draco och Blaise gick bredvid mig och vi lyssnade på hur mina före detta vänner pratade med Hagrid om Vingfåle och Draco kunde inte låta bli att le när Hagrid började gråta.<br>"Titta vad han lipar. Och han ska vara vår lärare. Det är ynkligt" sa Draco och han skrattade tillsammans med Blaise. Killarna vände sig om och kastade sig mot Draco men Hermione han före och hon gav Draco en örfil. Vi bara stod och gapade, jag trodde aldrig Hermione kunde göra något sådant. "våga inte kalla Hagrid ynklig igen! Din vidriga…din elaka…"  
>"Hermione!" sa Ron och fick tag i hennes hand precis när hon var på väg att slå Draco igen och vi bara såg på henne<br>"Undan med dig Ron." sa hon och drog staven och riktade den mot Draco. Jag drog min och ställde mig i mellan.  
>"Om du vill skada honom behöver du ta dig förbi mig först." väste jag och hon såg på mig och jag stirrade på henne. jag trodde aldrig jag skulle säga de orden till henne, hur blev det så här fel? Mioni sänkte staven och vände på klacken och gick in i slottet. Jag stoppade ner staven och vände mig om mot Draco<br>"Är du okej?" frågade jag honom och han nickade  
>"Ni har verkligen bråkat." sa Blaise och jag nickade och min italienska vän la en arm tröstande runt mina axlar<br>"Tack." sa Draco och jag log mot honom och vi gick in i slottet och jag såg inte nån av mina vänner.  
>"Vad har du för lektioner?" frågade Draco mig och jag såg på honom.<br>"Jag vet inte! Och jag orkar inte gå på dem." sa jag och killarna utbytte varsin blick.  
>"Nej ingen föreläsning nu." sa jag och de nickade<br>"Vi måste gå på våra lektioner." sa Draco och såg ledsamt på mig och jag log lätt mot dem.  
>"Ja jag vet. Gå ni jag ska sätta mig att plugga." sa jag och började gå upp för trapporna och in genom porträttet som nu var den tjocka damen. Hon var tillbaka efter sir Cadogans fiasko. Jag steg in och såg Mioni sitta i ett hörn och vi såg på varandra men sa inget. Jag satte mig i andra ändan och tog fram mina böcker och började skriva på en inlämnings uppgift. jag hade kommit halvvägs igenom den när killarna kom in och började prata med Hermione. De såg sedan på mig och sänkte rösten och jag bara suckade. De lämnade rummet fullt uppe i en diskussion och jag följde dem med blicken tills de lämnade rummet. Och fortsatte sedan att skriva. Dagen förflöt och snart var de flesta Gryffindorelever i uppehållsrummet. Tvillingarna kom fram till mig och först så trodde jag de skulle skälla på mig, men i stället log de.<br>"Att ni småbarn inte kan hålla sams." skrattade Fred och jag såg på honom och kunde inte låta bli att le.  
>"Nej vi har inte lärt oss det." svarade jag honom.<br>"Jag hoppas ni löser det, för det känns konstigt att ni fyra inte är vänner." sa George och jag såg på honom.  
>"Ja ni behöver varandra. Ni hjälper varandra och stöttar varandra." skrattade Fred och jag kunde inte annat än att nicka.<br>"Fixa det här då." skrattade de och gick sedan för att prata med de andra. Jag såg hur Ron och Harry genast började argumentera med dem och jag förstod att det var kört. Jag reste mig ledsamt och gick upp till mitt rum och slog mig ner i fönstret och såg på stjärnorna men inte ens dem kunde få mig att le.  
>Veckan segade sig fram och lika så gjorde påsklovet. Jag hade ett berg av läxor och jag försökte ta tag i dem. Jag träffade Blaise, Simon och Draco så ofta jag kunde men på grund av alla säkerhets regler var det svårt. För det mesta satt jag på mitt rum och försökte komma på ett sätt att bli sams med dem andra. Sedan försökte jag komma på ett sätt att hjälpa Sirius. Men huvudet var helt tomt och jag kom inte på något. Lika fort som påsklovet börjat var de slut och allt alla pratade om var quidditch och rivaliteten mellan Slytherin och Gryffindor hade inte varit värre på år och den var störst mellan Draco och Harry. De försökte hela tiden sabotera för varandra. Gryffindor var så uppspelta eftersom de inte vunnit pokalen sedan Rons bror Charlie hade varit sökare och Wood fick mig att öva så mycket att jag nästan trodde att jag var första sökare. Kvällen före matchen var det ingen som ägnade sig åt de vanliga aktiviteterna.<br>Jag satt i en av fåtöljerna och betraktade rummet. Man kunde nästan ta på spänningen där inne. Oliver satt i ett hörn och böjd över en modell av quidditchplanen och rörde spelarna med staven. Fred och George skämtade högre och mer än vanligt och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta precis som nästan alla andra i rummet. Jag utbytte en blick med mina före detta vänner de såg på mig och fortsatte sedan livligt sin diskussion. Wood ställde sig upp och sa  
>"Sängdags för laget." och jag såg på honom och han gav mig en blick med och jag orkade inte prata diskutera det med honom. Jag till hör ju ändå laget, även om det inte finns en risk att jag får spela i morgon. Men jag tyckte det var skönt att komma bort från uppehållsrummet. Jag stängde dörren bakom mig och såg på rummet. Det var mörkt och tom och jag satte mig på sängen. Och funderade på vilka jag skulle heja på i morgon. Jag kanske skulle strunta i att gå? Nej lika bra att gå och jag tänker heja på mitt eget elevhem!<br>Jag vaknade på morgonen och log faktiskt. För en gångs skull skulle det bli kul att se på quidditch. Jag slängde på mig en röd klänning och flätade håret i två flätor och färgade det sedan gult innan jag gick ner till stora salen. Den var nästan tom. men snart kom laget in och Wood uppmuntrade dem att äta medans han själv inte åt. Han satt mitt i mot mig.  
>"Det kommer gå bra. Jag lovar. Vi har tränat i veckor och om det skulle vara så, så hoppar jag in när som helst." sa jag och log mot honom, han nickade svagt och jag fick ett lätt leende av honom<br>"Tack. Jag behövde det." sa han innan han reste sig och tog med sig resten av laget ner till planen. Jag såg efter dem och åt sedan upp och styrde mina steg ner mot planen. Lee kom upp bredvid mig  
>"Tror du vi vinner?" frågade han glatt och jag log mot honom<br>"Vi har det bästa laget på flera år och den enda bra spelare i Slytherinlaget är Draco." sa jag och Lee nickade  
>"Det stämmer och inte ens Malfoy kan göra allt själv." skrattade han och styrde sedan sina steg mot sin plats som kommentator och jag slog mig ner på en bra plats. Jag såg hur de andra eleverna började komma ner till planen och de flesta hade Gryffindors färger. Jag hörde steg bakom mig och sedan en välbekant röst<br>"Får vi sitta här?" jag vände mig och mötte Mionis blick och nickade glatt  
>"Klart ni får." sa jag och hon slogs sig ner och lika så gjorde Ron<br>"Vi är så ledsna." sa hon och slog armarna runt mig och jag såg på dem  
>"Jag är ledsen jag med. Förlåt det var inte meningen." sa jag och de bara log och jag var glad över att vi var sams igen. Hermione var på väg att säga något men avbröts av att Gryffindorlaget kom in flygande. Lee började kommentera.<br>"Här kommer Gryffindorlaget ut på planen. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley och Wood. Allmänt erkända som det bästa spelare Hogwartslag haft på många år…"  
>Resten hördes inte på grund av Slytherins bu-rop.<br>"Här kommer Slytherinlaget anfört av kapten Flint. Han har gjort en del ändringar i sammansättningen av laget och värkar snarare ha gått efter storlek än efter skicklighet…"  
>Åter igen buade Slytherinanhängarna men jag förstod vad Lee menade. Draco var den minsta i laget resten var enorma. Kaptenerna hälsade och madam Hooch slängde släppte lös bollarna och slängde sedan upp klonken och spelet var igång. Spelarna flög fram och tillbaka och jag följde spelet med intresse och jag försökte få syn på kvicken. Men den var extra svår att upptäcka idag. Tillslut hittade jag den vid en av Slytherins målstolpar men ingen av sökarna hade sätt den. Spelet fortsatte och jag kunde inte låta bli att annat än skratta åt Lees kommentarer som var allt annat än opartiska. Jag vet inte hur många straffkast madam Hooch delade ut men man kan lugnt säga att verken Slytherin eller Gryffindor hade fuskat så mycket någon sin. Båda lagen körde med ful spel, även om Slytherin använde sig mest av fula knep. Plötsligt stört dök Draco och jag ställde mig upp vid kanten för att se bättre. Harry såg vad Draco höll på med och dök efter honom. Harry knappade in på Draco, han släppte taget om kvasten med händerna och sträckte sig framåt och plötsligt hörde man ett<br>"JAA!" och Harry rätade ut kvasten innan han höll upp handen och visade kvicken som kämpade i hans hand för att komma loss. Stadion reste sig i ett jubel och jag stämde in. Vi hade vunnit. Harry började flyga runt och han stannade hos och såg på mig.  
>"Kom Cara. Du ska också vara med här ute. Du tillhör laget du med." sa han och räckte mig handen. Jag tog den och hoppade upp på kvasten framför Harry. Och slog armarna runt honom.<br>"Du gjorde det. Vi vann!" sa jag glatt och Harry strålade som en sol.  
>"Ja det gjorde vi och jag måste tacka dig för all hjälp du gett mig genom åren med all träning och allt, och så allt med åskviggen i vintras. Förlåt mig Cara." sa Harry och jag log mot honom<br>"Inget att tala om." sa jag samtidigt som vi landade mitt på planen med resten av laget och jag fick nästan ducka för att inte bli träffad av alla som ville gratta Harry. Och eleverna började strömma ut på planen. Ron och Hermione kom fram till oss samtidigt som Wood slängde sig runt halsen på Harry och tackade honom med tårarna rinnande längs kinderna. Bakom honom stod McGonagall och även hon grät av glädje. Resten av skolan lyfte upp laget och Oliver drog upp mig med och även jag fick bli buren av eleverna  
>"Du tillhör laget och du trodde på oss. Du lugnade mig faktiskt i morse." sa han glatt och jag kunde inte annat än att låta bli att le stort. Vi kom fram till Dumbledore som log och överräckte pokalen till Harry som tog i mot den och hissade upp den i luften och nästan hela skolan jublade. Och jag delade deras glädje. Gryffindor hade faktiskt vunnit quidditchpokalen, jag var sams med mina vänner, ja det kunde inte bli bättre.<p>

"Nu av slutar jag här. Jag minns de där veckorna. De var riktigt jobbiga. Jag led igenom dem och jag var helt överlycklig när jag blev sams med mina vänner igen och vi vann pokalen. Nej men nu tänker jag gå ut och ställa till med lite kaus."

*Kash*


	16. Vid solnedgången

"Jag kan knappt tro att jag snart har berättat hela mitt tredje år för er. Det känns som om det var igår allt hände. Jag här så många minnen från tredje året. Men tryck på knappe så fortsätter vi."

Trotts att det hade gått en vecka sedan vi vann quidditchpokalen kändes det fortfarande overkligt. Hela skolan firade, eller jag nästan. Slytherinarna var fortfarande sur och särskilt Draco. Men jag bara log åt dem. Det var riktigt kul att reta honom särskilt med tanke på att han är en sådan dålig förlorare. Vad som fortfarande är jobbigt är att Hermione inte är sams med dem. Hon är så himla arg på Draco för allt med Vingfåle och jag har avrått honom från att prata med henne.  
>"Låt henne ta första steget." hade jag sagt till honom och han hade nickat. Jag såg på mina vänner som satt framför mig och pluggade. Jag såg på alla frågor och till o med jag som hade läst det här tusen gånger innan tyckte det var jobbigt att komma ihåg allt. Hermione och killarna började gnabbas om hennes schema och jag bara log, jag hade saknat deras bråk. De avbröts av att Hedwig kom inflygande. Vi såg på den vita ugglan och tog brevet från henne.<br>"Det är från Hagrid. Vingfåles överklagan- ärende ska prövas den sjätte." sa Harry och vi såg på honom  
>"Det är samma dag vi avslutar våra examensprov." se Hermione<br>"Ja. Och de kommer hit till skolan för att göra det." sa Harry och läste vidare i brevet. "Nån från trolldomsministeriet och…och en bödel."  
>Vi såg förskräckt på honom<br>"Om de tar med en bödel till en överklagan verkar det som de redan har bestämt sig." sa jag sorgset  
>"Ja det verkar inte bättre." sa Harry "<br>"Men så kan de inte göra! Jag har lagt ner hur mycket tid som helst på det här. Jag har läst tonvis med böcker. De kan inte bara strunta i det!" sa Ron förfärat, men jag såg på honom. Jag tror inte de spelar så stor roll. Det verkar redan ha bestämt sig. Lucius verkade ha kört med fula knep, inte för att det förvånade mig, men det smärtade mig att Vingfåle skulle behöva dö. Draco verkade dock lite gladare. Men jag tror inte det är för att Vingfåle just skulle dö utan snarare för att han kunde plåga Harry, Ron och Hermione med det, jag bara suckade åt hans barnsliga sätt.  
>Examensveckan började och det märktes direkt på slottet. Alla blev genast tystare och man kunde nästan se hur nervösa alla var. Men jag bestämde mig för att ta det lugnt och lita på mina kunskaper. Jag hade ju ändå lärt mig av de bästa. Och när jag gick från provet i förvandlingskonst kunde jag faktiskt le. De var inte kanske det lättaste jag gjort men definitivt inte det svåraste. Vi skulle förvandla en tekanna till en sköldpadda och jag hörde på hur mina klasskompisar klagade över hur det hade gått. Hermione irriterade de andra eleverna för att hon klagade på att hennes såg mer sköldpadda hade liknat en havssköldpadda mer än en landsköldpadda och jag små log och bestämde mig för att inte säga något. Vi åt en snabb lunch och gick sedan mot Flitwicks prov, där vi skulle utföra uppmuntringsbesvärjelse på varandra. Hermione såg lite nervöst på mig men jag log och viftade och hon kände sig genast bättre och gjorde sedan lika dant på mig och jag kände den välbekanta glada känslan och jag såg sedan på Ron som skrattade hysteriskt. Harry hade lyckats överdriva på grund av nervositeten. När första dagen var klar så skyndade alla till sina elevhem för att öva till de kommande proven. Jag såg lugnt på min bok i astronomi som jag hade i knät.<br>"Hur kan du vara så lugn?" snäste Ron åt mig och jag såg upp från boken och log  
>"Enkelt, ju mer nervös du blir desto mer fel gör du." svarade jag och sa sedan god natt.<br>Morgondagen kom och vi gick ner mot vårt prov i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Det måste vara det lättaste provet vi någonsin haft. Vi skulle hålla liv i våra fladdermaskar i en timme. Vi såg oroligt på Hagrid och man märkte att hans hjärta inte alls var med. Han brukade alltid vara så glad när han undervisade även om det var prov. Jag såg hur han sa något till Harry och hörde sedan  
>"Ron jag tror jag har hittat din råtta. Du kan väll komma ner och kolla när allt är lite lugnare." viskade Hagrid så lågt han kunde till Ron vilket inte alls var särskilt lågt. Jag såg snabbt på halvjätten och log sedan för mig själv. Jag kunde ju i alla fall säga till Sirius, det kanske inte var Peter men det var värt att kolla upp. Vi lämnade Hagrid en timme senare och åt en snabb lunch innan vi styrde stegen mot Snapes prov. Vi steg in i fängelsehålan och började brygga en förvirringsbrygd och jag la lätt i ingredienserna och såg ointressant på drycken. Snape såg på mig och nickade och skrev något. Jag bara stirrade rakt ut. Hur skulle jag kunna få tag på Sirius? Nu när med alla dessa regler. Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat berätta för folk hur det egentligen låg till. Vi lämnade klassrummet och gick till middagen.<br>"Ska du med upp Cara?" frågade Mioni mig och väckte mig ur tänkande, jag mötte hennes blick och tänkte snabbt.  
>"Nej jag ska se om jag får tag på de andra." sa jag lätt och hon såg på mig och nickade sammanbitet, hon sa inget utan bara gick. Jag såg de andra tre lämna salen och jag reste mig snabbt upp och gick ut ur stora salen och in i entréhallen. Jag såg mig omkring och innan någon han komma slängde jag en osynlighets förtrollning över mig och smög ut. Jag gick snabbt mot skogen och väl där inne i skydd av träden tog jag bort förtrollningen.<br>"Sirius." ropade jag så högt jag vågade och började gå inåt i skogen. Jag såg ingen, men jag hörde något bakom mig och gömde mig bakom ett träd och väntade på att var det nu en var skulle passera. Jag försökte att andas så tyst jag kunde, och stegen kom närmare och passerade mig och jag såg en välbekant figur och andades ut.  
>"Jag antar att du letar efter mig?" sa jag och han snurrade direkt runt med staven höjd. Han sänkte den när han såg att det var jag.<br>"Du skrämde mig, Cara." sa han uppriktigt  
>"Du skrämde mig med." skrattade jag och såg på mannen framför mig.<br>"Så vad för dig hit till den förbjudna skogen, så här dags?" Sirius såg på mig och jag log.  
>"Jag kunde inte komma tidigare, men jag har lite information som jag tror du är intresserad av." sa jag och jag kunde nästan se honom spetsa öronen och jag tänkte åter igen på en hund och log.<br>"Vad kan det vara då?" frågade han vänligt  
>"Jag har inte kollat upp det här själv men, Hagrid tror att han har fått tag på Rons råtta." sa jag och Sirius hoppade nästan upp och ner och jag skrattade.<br>"Vad är så kul?" frågade han  
>"Vad du än gör så tänker jag på en hund. Du har varit för mycket i din animagusform." sa jag med ett leende på läpparna.<br>"Ja kanske det." svarade han med ett fundersamt ansiktsuttryck.  
>"Men Sirius vad du än bestämmer dig för att göra nu, var försiktig. Inte bara så du åker fast men även så du inte skadar någon annan än Pettigrew!" sa jag och mötte de svarta ögonen<br>"Vad tror du om mig?" frågade han och jag tycket åter att jag skymtade ett leende.  
>"Ja du jag vet inte vad jag ska tro. Men jag måste tillbaka jag har ett examensprov i astronomi att göra och sen letar nog mina vänner efter mig." sa jag och såg på fången från Azkaban.<br>"Jobbig vecka?" frågade han och höjde ett ögonbryn. "så ni är sams igen?"  
>"Nej inte den värsta jag har varit med om. Och ja vi är sams igen." sa jag glatt och Sirius nickade<br>"Då är det väll lika bra att jag följer dig till slutet av skogen. Jag vill ju inte att du går vilse." sa han vänligt  
>"Jag hade nog hittat ut." sa jag lätt och vi började gå och stannade precis innan för skogsbrynet<br>"Sirius, det kommer hit folk från ministeriet i övermorgon så var försiktig." sa jag oroligt  
>"Vad ska de göra här?" morrade han och jag små fnittrade, men slutade sedan när jag tänkte på varför de skulle komma.<br>"De ska avrätta en hippogriff, men om de får tag på dig så tror jag de avrättar dig först." sa jag uppriktigt.  
>"Då ska jag vara försiktig nu. Och lycka till på ditt examensprov." sa han uppmuntrande.<br>"Tack. Hejdå Tramptass." sa och slängde en osynlighetsförtrollning över. Jag såg förvåningen i hans ansikte innan han halv log och började vandringen in i skogen och jag startade mig vandring mot astronomitornet. Och två timmar senare lämnade jag tornet och kröp ner i min säng, glad över att jag både klarat proven och lyckats prata med Sirius.  
>Morrgongen där på vaknade jag trött och gick mot provet i trollkonsthistoria, vilket var lika tråkig som lektionerna. Och när jag sedan på eftermiddagen satt i Gryffindortornet hade jag klarat av mitt examensprov i örtlära också. Och även om mina prover hade gått bra så längtade jag lika mycket som dem andra till imorgon då proven skulle vara över.<br>Morgondagen kom och vi hade vårt prov i försvar mot svartkonst. Vi blev väldigt förvånade när vi kom till Lupins prov. Det var en hinderbana utomhus och vi såg förvånat på den. Banan bestod av fyra delar och jag såg på honom när han skickade iväg mig, jag gick mot första biten som var en djup damm med en grindylogg i och jag simmade över och dammen och undvek grindloggen som såg argt på mig. Sen kom en rad gropar fyllda med rödhuvor och jag hoppade över dem och såg argt på kärret som kom efter. Jag klev motvilligt ner och började vandra igenom det, jag hörde hinkypunken komma och vände mig om och stirrade argt på den. Först kändes det som om jag var i trans innan jag rensade hjärnan och sa  
>"Lamslå." hinkypunken förstelnades och ramlade ner i geggan och jag vandrade vidare tills jag kom fram till ett träd och gick nyfiket in och förstod snart vad det var, en boggart. Jag ställde mig framför den och snart hade den förvandlats till Rex. Jag såg på honom. Du klarar det här, du har ju gjort det förut! Sa jag till mig själv och föreställde Rex i ballerinakjolen och hinkskorna och sa<br>"Riddiculus." och klev sedan ut ur trädet. Lupin såg glatt på mig.  
>"Utmärkt, Cara. Högsta betyg." sa han glatt och jag nickade och log tillbaka och gick fram till Harry som stod lika lerig som jag och väntade på de andra två.<br>"Så du klarade det också galant?" sa han och jag nickade.  
>"Men det höll på att gå åt pipan i träsket." sa jag och han nickade<br>"Jag höll på att kugga vid dammen." sa han och jag log och tog fram staven och tog bort all lera och vatten från oss och Harry log tacksamt. Ron klarade sig fint tills han kom till träsket och blev vilse leden och Hermione klarade sig tills hon kom till boggarten och kom utstörtande och skrek.  
>"Men Hermione då!" utbrast Lupin. "Hur är det fatt?"<br>"Professor McGonagall!" flämtade hon och pekade på trädet. "Hon sa att jag hade fått underkänt i alla ämnen."  
>Det tog ett tag för oss att lugna ner Hermione. När vi tillslut lyckats började vi gå mot slottet och jag kunde inte låta bli att små skratta åt Mionis boggart och jag var inte den enda som tyckte det, Ron och Hermione höll på att börja bråka om det men hejdade när vi mötte trolldomsministern på trappan.<br>"Ne men hej Harry." sa han glatt. "Du kommer väll från examen, antar jag? De är väll snart slut?"  
>"Ja." svarade Harry. Ron och Hermione stod bakom honom men sa inget, själv slog jag mig ner på trappräcket och betraktade sjön.<br>"Vilken vacker dag." sa Fudge nästan drömmande och såg ut över sjön. "Det är verkligen synd…Jag är här som vittnet till avrättningen av en galen hippogriff."  
>"Betyder det att överklagandet redan har varit uppe till prövning?" insköt Ron och klev fram ett par steg och vi såg på honom, lika så gjorde Fudge.<br>"Nej, nej det ska upp i eftermiddag." svarade ministern  
>"Då behöver du kanske inte bevittna nån avrättning. Hippogriffen kanske blir frigiven." sa jag och Fudge såg för första gången på mig. Hur kommer det sig att folk inte ser mig fören jag säger något? Men Fudge hann inte svara innan två trollkarlar kom ut ur slottet, den ena var så gammal att jag förväntade mig att han bara skulle ramla ihop framför oss. Den andra var betydligt yngre, inte för att han var ung. jag antog att de var från kommittén, och de bekräftade det när de började prata om avrättningen, jag vände ställde mig upp och vände åter blicken mot sjön innan jag gick in. Mina vänner kom snart efter mig och Ron o Hermione började bråka om något, jag såg på Harry och skakade på huvudet innan vi började skratta. Vi delade på oss, jag och killarna började vandra upp till vårt prov i spådomskonst och Hermione gick till sitt prov i mugglarstudier. Nästan hela klassen var redan där och vi slog oss ner.<br>"Hon tar in oss en i taget." Sa Neville samtidigt som han satte sig ner hos oss och började prata om ämnet med killarna. Jag försökte komma på ett sätt att klara det här provet. Spådomskonst var det enda ämnet som jag knappt kan något om. Verken pappa eller Severus tyckte det var någon mening att lägga ner nån tid på ämnet och, ja Trelawneys lektioner har ju knappast varit till någon hjälp.  
>"Cara Riddle." hörde jag och ryckte till<br>"Lycka till." sa Harry och jag nickade och klättrade upp i det kvava rummet. Det var varmare än vanligt och jag såg min lärare sitta vid en spådomskula och jag satte mig mitt i mot henne  
>"God dag min vän." sade hon mjukt och jag var på väg att fnysa mot henne, men lät bli. "Om du vill vara så snäll att titta in i kulan, ta god tid på dig och berätta sedan vad du ser."<br>Jag såg in i kulan, men allt jag såg var den vita dimman och jag tänkte, lika bra att hitta på något.  
>"Jag ser en man…" började jag och hon såg på mig<br>"Ser du vem det är? Tänk efter nu lilla vän…" sa min lärare och jag stirrade på henne innan jag åter vände blicken mot kristallkulan  
>"Nej, men jag ser att han förvandlar sig till en råtta. Någon jagar honom för ett brott han begått. Han svek sina vänner… det ser ut som han får sitt straff. En annan man förvandlar sig till en hund och äter upp honom…" avslutade jag och såg på henne. det var ju inte påhittat allt ihop, inte för att jag hopades att Sirius skulle äta upp Pettigrew det verkade lite väl brutalt<br>"Intressant. Den första mannen kan symbolisera din rädsla för råttor men du kommer övervinna denna genom att byta vänner och lära dig lite på din inrestyrka som är en hund." sa min lärare och jag höll på att brista ut i skratt men sa inget, utan nickade bara och hon log.  
>"Mycket bra fröken Riddle, du har den gåva som behövs för att bli en utmärkt siare, jag ger di högsta poäng. Du kan gå nu, men jag varnar dig att något hemskt kommer hända om du berättar för de andra vad provet går ut på." sa hon med sin drömmande röst.<br>"O nej då ska jag absolut inte berätta." sa jag och spelade orolig innan jag klättrade ner till de andra. Ron och Harry såg på mig och när nästan hade klättrat upp och luckan var stängd bröt jag ihop, jag skrattade så tårarna rann.  
>"Vad är så kul?" frågade Ron och såg på mig<br>"Jag slängde ihop världens bästa historia och hon trodde på den och nu anser hon att jag har vad som krävs för att bli siare." skrattade jag och de kunde inte låta bli att stämma in.  
>"Var det svårt?" frågade Harry<br>"Nej jag bara ljög ihop något och fick högsta betyg." sa jag och torkade tårarna och försökte sluta skratta.  
>"Det är orättvist till och med ämnen som du inte är bra på får du högsta betyg i." sa Ron och jag log och gav honom en klapp på huvudet.<br>"Det kallas talang. Vi syns i uppehållsrummet." sa jag och lämnade dem och gick till uppehållsrummet. Jag steg in i rummet som nästan var tomt, de som var klara hade äntligen kunnat gå ut och lata sig i solen. Jag satte mig glatt ner i en stol i ett av hörnen och slappnade av. Snart kom Ron in och jag såg på honom  
>"Hur gick det?" frågade jag när han slog sig ner<br>"Jag såg inte ett skit i så jag hittade på något, men jag tror inte hon gick på det." suckade Ron och jag gav honom en tröstande klapp på axeln och Hermione kom snart in och det syntes på henne att hon hade klarat sig alldeles utmärkt och vi berättade om vårt prov och hon skrattade med mig och bara suckade över hur patetiskt ämnet var. Vi avbröts av en uggla som kom inflygande och vi såg på den.  
>"Det är från Hagrid." sa Ron och vi öppnade försiktigt brevet. Han förlorade och jag kände hur ledsen jag blev. Harry kom in rusande och var på väg att berätta något, men han tystnade när han såg på oss.<br>"Vingfåle förlorade målet." Sade Ron med svag röst.  
>"De ska avrätta honom i solnedgången." sa Hermione sorgset och alla glädje var borta.<br>"Vi måste gå dit!" sa Harry genast. "Han kan inte sitta ensam och vänta på bödeln."  
>"Men solen håller redan på att gå ner." sa Hermione och vi såg ut genom fönstret. "Vi skulle aldrig få lov att gå ner till Hagrid och särskilt inte du Harry!"<br>"Om vi bara hade haft osynlighetsmanteln…" Sa Harry och satte sig tungt ner. Jag tog fram staven och svängde lätt med den och Harry mantel kom flygande.  
>"Menar du den här?" frågade jag med ett leende.<br>"Hur fick du tag på den?" frågade Harry skockat.  
>"Jag hämtade den efter att du hade ditt bråk med Lupin, eftersom du inte hade den på dig antog jag att den låg kvar där, och jag tyckte det var dumt i fall någon hittade den." förklarade jag glatt och Harry hoppade upp och slog armarna runt mig.<br>"Du är en pärla Cara." sa han och jag log. Vi såg på varandra, vi skulle aldrig få plats alla under manteln.  
>"Inga problem." sa jag och de såg på mig<br>"Ni år lika lätta att läsa som en öppen bok. Ta på er manteln." sa jag med ett lätt skratt  
>"Men du då?" Frågade Ron och jag tog fram staven.<br>"Det finns fler sätt än en mantel för att göra sig osynlig." sa jag och blinkade med ena ögat och slängde formlerna som jag använt för två dagar sedan över mig och försvann. Mina vänner såg på mig, eller där de trodde jag stod.  
>"Sluta stirra och ta på er manteln så går vi." sa jag och de nickade dömt och slängde manteln över sig och vi smög tysta ner mot Hagrids stuga. Nån av dem knackade och Hagrid öppnade och såg sig runt omkring.<br>"Vi är under manteln, släpp in oss." sa Ron och Hagrid släppte in oss. Mina vänner drog av sig manteln och jag viftade med staven och blev synlig. Vi såg på Hagrid som satt hjälplöst vid bordet.  
>"Ni borde inte ha kommit." sa Hagrid och fortsatte sedan "Vill ni ha te?"<br>Hans händer skakade och vi såg sorgset på honom.  
>"Vart är Vingfåle, Hagrid?" frågade Hermione försiktigt<br>"Jag tog ut honom. Jag tyckte han borde få känna doften av träden och höra alla ljud…innan…" sa Hagrid och spillde ut teat när han försökte hälla upp.  
>"Låt mig ta hand om det." sa Hermione och började städa upp efter Hagrid. Jag såg på Fang som låg sorgset på golvet och jag satte mig bredvid honom och klappade honom på huvudet. Jag hörde inte så mycket av samtalet. Men jag förstod att allt hopp var ute. Varför måste du vara så dum ibland Draco? Sa jag till mig själv och blev riktigt arg på min blonde vän. Jag hörde att de sa att Dumbledore skulle komma ner. Jag såg på de andra. Ron och Harry försökte trösta Hagrid och Hermione rotade i skåpet och skrek plötsligt till.<br>"Ron det är Scabbers." sa hon glatt och vi verkade allihop ha glömt bort att Hagrid hade hittat en råtta, och det var verkligen Scabbers. Ron hoppade glatt upp på fötter och såg lycklig ut, vilket Scabbers eller Peter inte gjorde. Hade jag kunnat hade jag slängt mig över råttan och vridit nacken av honom, men jag kunde inte av två skäl. Ett var att jag inte var någon mördare och den andra för att jag trodde Sirius ville ta hand om Peter själv. Scabbers vred och vände sig i händerna på Ron och han pratade lugnt med honom, han sa att det inte var några katter där och att ingen skulle få skada honom. Jag ville så berätta för dem, men jag visste inte ens vad jag skulle säga.  
>"De kommer…" sa Hagrid och vi såg ut genom fönstret och såg männen komma ner för trappan.<br>"Ni måste gå. De kan inte hitta er här…" sa Hagrid och vi såg på honom, Ron tog upp Scabbers och stoppade honom i fickan, jag slängde förtrollningen över mig och, de andra tog på sig manteln och Hagrid släppte ut oss bakvägen och vi hade hellre stannat hos honom, men han schasade ut oss och vi började gå sorgset därifrån. Jag gick in i dem när de stannade.  
>"Å snälla Ron." bad Hermione och jag förstod att hon ville därifrån.<br>"Det är Scabbers, han vill inte vara hos mig." hörde jag Ron säga och jag tänkte att det inte var Ron han inte ville vara hos, han ville inte vara på skolan alls. "Scabbers, det är jag, din idiot."  
>Jag hörde hur dörren öppnades nere vid stugan<br>"Snälla Ron, jag vill inte vara här. Kan vi inte gå innan de gör det." bad Hermione  
>"Okej…Scabbers, stanna där du är." väste Ron och jag hörde hur de började gå igen och sedan hur de stannade igen.<br>"Jag kan inte hålla fast honom. Scabbers tyst, du avslöjar oss." Sa Ron och jag hörde Peters pipande och jag önskade jag kunde göra något. Men hans skrik tystnade i ljudet från stugan, jag hörde ett hur de pratade och jag kunde inte låta bli att vände mig om och jag såg yxan falla. Vingfåles huvud lossnade från kroppen och rullade åt sidan, kroppen sprattlade till och blev sedan stilla för alltid. Jag såg på blodet som kom ut från kroppen och kände mig illa till mods.  
>"Det gjorde det" viskade Hermione. "jag kan inte tro det, de gjorde det." jag hörde Hermione och jag såg hur hon steg ut ur manteln och såg efter mig, jag tog bort förtrollningen och slog armarna runt henne och försökte trösta henne.<br>"Ni kan synas." viskade Harry, men innan vi han svara skrek Ron till lågt.  
>"Aj, han bet mig." sa han och jag förstod hur panikslagen Peter måste vara. Jag fick syn på Krumben som kom smygande.<br>"Nej försvinn, Krumben…" sa Hermione men det var försent, Scabbers slet sig loss från Ron och började springa med Krumben efter sig. Ron slängde av sig manteln och började springa efter sin råtta.  
>"Försvinn från honom din dumma katt. Scabbers kom hit nu…" skrek Ron där han sprang efter honom, vi började springa efter honom, vi höll på att snubbla över Ron som hade kastat sig på marken för att fånga Scabbers.<br>"Ron vi måste in under manteln igen, innan de ser oss. De kommer snart…" men Harry tystnade när vi hörde tunga, mjuka steg från jättestora tassar. Jag vände mig åt hållet ljudet kom och en stor svart skugga kom rusande mot oss, en enorm, kolsvart hund. Jag kände genast igen ögonen och jag såg på hunden. Den tog ett långt språng och träffade Harry i bröstet så han föll omkull. Jag såg förskräckt på honom innan jag vände mig mot det svarta djuret, som gjorde ett utfall mot Ron som höll i Scabbers. Han bet tag i hans arm och drog honom lätt därifrån.  
>"Roooooon!" skrek Hermione när han, hunden och råttan försvann ner under Det piskande pilträdet. Jag satt först som förlamad, Harry sprang mot trädet och trädet men det slog honom till marken.<br>"Vi måste springa efter hjälp." sa Hermione förskräckt  
>"Vi hinner inte, det odjuret är stort nog för att äta upp honom…" Sa Harry, jag såg på dem de blödde båda två och jag försökte komma på ett sätt att komma nära trädet. Krumben sprang fram mot trädet och tryckte på en knöl och trädet stelnade till.<br>"Krumben! Hur visste han…?" sa Hermione förvånat och reste sig upp  
>"Jag har sett dem tillsammans. Men kom nu…och håll upp era trollstavar…" sa Harry och reste sig upp, jag såg på dem drog min stav och gick snabbt mot trädet och slanke ner i gången med de andra två tätt bakom mig och jag hoppades verkligen att jag har haft rätt om Sirius.<br>"Vart är Ron?" frågade Harry  
>"Han måste ha försvunnit den här vägen." sa jag och följde efter Krumben som nu gick först.<br>"Vart slutar den här gången?" frågade Hermione och vi tände våra stavar när det blev mörkare  
>"Jag vet inte… den finns utmärkt på Marodörkartan, men Fred och George säger att ingen någonsin har gått in iden. Den fortsätter utanför kanten på kartan, men det såg ut som den slutade i Hogsmeade…" sa Harry och vi nickade och började gå fortare. Jag hoppades att Sirius inte hade gjort något med honom. Tänk om jag har haft helt fel om honom! Vi nästan sprang dubbelvikta i gången som plötsligt började stiga uppåt. Gången svängde och vi såg en lucka och ett svagt ljus på andra sidan och vi stannade en kort stund innan vi klev in. Det var ett rum, ett mycket skräpigt och dammigt rum. Alla möbler var trasiga och någon hade spikat för alla fönster. Jag såg på mina vänner som såg rädda ut men nickade och vi gick upp ur luckan och upp i rummet. Jag hoppade smidigt upp och hjälpte sedan de andra två och vi såg oss omkring. Rummet var tomt men en dörr stod öppen till höger om oss och vi såg på varandra.<br>"Jag tror vi är i spökande stugan." viskade Hermione och tog tag i Harry som såg ut att få on och Hermione släppte.  
>"Det är inga spöken som har gjort det här i alla fall." sa jag och pekade på en sönderslagen stol. Jag undrar vad och vem som hade använt stugan. Vi hörde ett knarrande ljud från andra våningen och vi såg på varandra och jag började smyga upp för trappan som var täckt av damm och jag såg spåren efter Ron. Vi stannade på den mörka trappavsatsen<br>"Nox" sa vi lågt och allt ljus försvann, jag såg på en dörr som stod öppen och hörde hur någon jämrade sig innan för, ett högt stönande och sedan en katt som spann. Vi såg på varandra och nickade, höjde trollstavarna och Harry sparkade upp dörren helt och vi gick in. Jag såg på Krumben som låg och spann i en himmelsäng med dammiga draperier, och Ron som stod bredvid och höll sig om benet som var i en konstig vinkel.  
>"Ron hur är det med dig?" frågade Hermione genast<br>"Var är hunden?" frågade Harry  
>"Det är ingen hund", stönade Ron och skar tänder av smärta. "Harry det är en fälla."<br>"Va?"  
>"Han är hunden…han är en animagus…"<br>Ron stirrade över axeln på Harry och vi vände oss om och med en smäll stängde mannen i skuggorna dörren bakom oss.

"Nej nu tänker jag vara så elak att jag slutar här. Och jag får se hur länge jag tänker plåga er och låta er vänta på fortsättningen. Men jag måste medge att det var en ytterst intressant kväll.

*Man hör steg i bakgrunden och hur någon rycker tag i Cara*

"aaa." Jag vände mig om med staven i högsta högg. "Blaise, din idiot. Vill du dö eller? Har jag inte sagt åt er att inte smyga er på mig? Jag kommer lyckas döda er en dag."  
>"Sorry, Cara. Jag ville bara överraska dig. Det var ju ett tagsedan vi sågs." säger Blaise<br>"Ja, det var det. Men kom då så hittar vi på något. Och ni bör se upp, för man vet aldrig vad som kan hände när jag och Blaise hittar på något."

*Kash*


	17. Det var jag som hjälpte honom

"Jag och Blaise hade riktigt roligt och du bör kanske kolla så att alla du känner lever. Men tryck på knappen nu."

Jag såg Sirius stå bland skuggorna, de andra tre såg på honom med rädsla.  
>"Expelliarmus." kraxade han och våra stavar flög ur händerna på oss och han fångade dem och jag såg på honom. Jag var inte riktigt säker på vad som skulle hända. Han tog ett steg närmare Harry och jag betraktade spänt hela scenen.<br>"Jag trodde väll att du skulle komma och hjälpa din vän. Din far skulle gjort samma sak för mig. Modigt av dig att inte springa efter hjälp hos någon lärare. Det är jag tacksam för, det gör allting mycket lättare…" sa Sirius och såg på sin gudson. Harry tog ett steg mot Black men Ron och Hermione tog tag i honom.  
>"Nej Harry!" sa Hermione förskräckt och jag försökte överväga vem som behövde min hjälp mest, mina klasskamrater eller fången från Azkaban.<br>"Om du vill döda Harry måste du döda oss också!" sa Ron modigt till Sirius och jag såg på honom, han såg ut att ha fruktansvärt ont men ändå tänkte han försvara sin vän.  
>"Lägg dig ner." svarade Sirius honom. "Annars skadar du ditt ben ännu mer."<br>Jag mötte snabbt Sirius blick och jag visste precis vart jag hade honom, han tänkte inte skada oss och jag kunde andas ut lite. Jag hade haft rätt. Ron såg trotsigt på Sirius.  
>"Hörde du vad jag sa?" upprepade han med svag röst och fick ta tag i Harry för att inte ramla omkull." Du måste döda oss alla fyra!"<br>"Det ska bara bli ett mord här i kväll", sa Sirius och grinade brett och jag förstod honom.  
>"Vad menar du med det?" spottade Harry fram och han försökte skaka av sig de andra två. "det bekymrade dig ju inte förra gången när du slaktade alla de där mugglarna för att komma åt Pettigrew…Vad är det med dig? har Azkaban gjort dig blödig?"<br>"Harry det är inte som du tror." sa jag men Hermione överröstade mig  
>"Harry, tig!" sa hon bedjande<br>"HAN DÖDADE MINA FÖRÄLDRAR!" vrålade Harry och slet sig loss från Hermione och Ron och hoppade på Black. Jag stod som förstelnad. Vad händer? Sirius blev lika förvånad som jag och Harry fick in ett slag i huvudet på honom och de tumlade in i väggen. Harry vred om Sirius hand som höll i stavarna och de föll till golvet. Jag tog upp min och det kändes genast mycket bättre. Harry fortsatte slå Sirius där han kom åt. Sirius lediga hand fördes till Harrys strupe…  
>"Nej" väste han. "Jag har väntat för länge…"<br>Sirius klämde åt hårdare runt Harrys strupe och jag kände att jag var tvungen att göra något. Jag höjde staven men han aldrig göra något innan Ron slängde sig över Sirius trollstavs arm och Hermione gav honom en spark och han släppte Harry. Vad hände med alla, de beter sig som barbarer. Harry bröt sig loss och såg sin stav ligga på golvet och böjde sig mot den men Krumben hoppade på honom, han begravde klorna i Harrys arm och Harry försökte skaka av honom. Tillslut puttade han bort honom och gav han en spark.  
>"Flytta på er!" ropade Harry och Hermione och Ron behövde inte höra det två gånger. Hermione blödde från läppen och hon tog upp hennes och Rons stav och hjälpte Ron till himmelssängen och satte honom ner. Han såg blek ut och höll om det brutna benet. Jag såg på Sirius som låg utsträckt på golvet. Harry riktade sin stav mot hans bröst<br>"Tänker du döda mig Harry?" viskade Sirius och jag såg oroligt på Harry. Jag ville inte göra något, jag hoppades att Harry skulle inse själv. Men det hoppet bleknade för varje sekund som gick.  
>"Du dödade mina föräldrar!" svarade Harry och jag hörde en lätt skälvning på rösten, men han riktade fortfarande staven stadigt mot Sirius bröst.<br>"Det förnekar jag inte." sa Sirius tyst. "Men om du kände till hela historien…"  
>"Hela historien?" upprepade Harry argt. "Du förrådde dem till Voldemort, det är allt jag behöver veta." Sa han och stirrade argt på Black.<br>"Du måste lyssna på mig." svarade han och jag hörde bedjandet i hans röst. Hermione och Ron såg på honom och sedan på mig, jag försökte besluta mig för vad jag skulle göra. Jag såg på Harry och Sirius, och Sirius fortsatte. "Du kommer ångra dig om du inte gör det…Du förstår inte…"  
>"Jag förstår betydligt bättre än du tror," sa Harry och darrade ännu mer på rösten. "Du hörde henne aldrig, eller hur? Min mamma som försökte hindra Voldemort från att döda mig…och det var på grund av dig…det är du som bär skulden…"<br>Harry höjde staven och jag visste inte vad han skulle göra. Jag ställde mig snabbt mellan honom och Sirius.  
>"Om du vill döda honom får du först ta dig förbi mig." det var samma ord jag sagt till Hermione några veckor tidigare. De andra såg på mig.<br>"Står du på hans sida?" sa Hermione och jag förstod hur det måste se ut för henne, hon måste tro att jag hjälper Sirius för att få pappa tillbaka.  
>"FLYTTA PÅ DIG CARA, NU!" skrek Harry på mig<br>"Nej!" var allt jag svarade honom  
>"Nej?" Harry såg argt på mig "I så fall dödar jag dig med."<br>"Du ska inte döda någon. Harry lyssna på honom!" sa jag bedjande till honom.  
>"Han dödade mina föräldrar! Det vet du med! Varför försvarar du honom?" Harrys ögon sköt blixtar och Hermione och Ron såg argt på mig.<br>"Nej han dödade inte dina föräldrar, och jag försvarar honom för att jag vet hela historien! Så om du vill döda honom för du först ta dig förbi mig!" morrade jag åt honom, Harry var på väg att svara när vi hörde steg från nedervåningen  
>"VI ÄR HÄR UPPE!" skrek Hermione plötsligt. "SIRIUS BLACK ÄR HÄR…KOM FORT!"<br>Harry höjde staven mot mig och jag mötte utmanande hans blick. Jag hörde stegen komma närmare och såg Lupin komma in genom dörren. Jag förstod vad han tänkte göra  
>"Expelliarmus!" jag parerade trollformeln och såg sedan hur de andras stavar flög ur deras händer. Lupin såg på mig och när han tog ett steg mot Sirius höjde jag staven. Det spelade ingen roll vad de sa. Jag tänkte inte låta Sirius åka fast, inte innan Harry fått veta sanningen! Lupin stannade och mötte min blick men sänkte inte sin stav, han vände sig sedan mot Sirius<br>"Vart är han, Sirius?"  
>Jag såg på min lärare och sänkte staven, han hade listat ut det, men de andra tre såg ut som frågetecken. Sirius såg uttryckslöst på Remus och lyfte långsamt handen och pekade på Ron och jag följde hans blick och Ron såg helt förvirrad ut.<br>"Men då förstår jag inte…" mumlade Lupin och stirrade på Sirius, det såg ut som om han försökte läsa hans tankar. "Varför har han inte gett sig till känna förrän nu? Såvida inte…" Lupins ögon vidgades och jag förstod att det gick upp för honom hur det låg till. "Såvida det inte var han…Såvida ni inte bytte…utan att tala om det för mig?"  
>Sirius som inte tagit sin blick från Remus nickade långsamt och jag såg på de båda herrarna.<br>"Professor Lupin," avbröt Harry med hög röst. "vad…?"  
>Harry han aldrig avsluta meningen innan Lupin hade sänkt sin stav och jag min. jag flyttade mig så han kunde gå fram till sin vän. Han drog upp honom på fötter och omfamnade Sirius och jag såg en lycka sprida sig över de båda männen. Jag undrar om det är något mellan dem som jag inte vem om?<br>"DET KAN INTE VARA SANT!" skrek Hermione och jag hoppade till, Lupin släppte sin vän och vände sig om mot henne. Hermione stod nu upp.  
>"Ni…ni…"<br>"Hermione…"  
>"…ni och han!"<br>"Hermione, lugna dig."  
>"Jag avslöjade det inte för nån!" skrek Hermione och jag förstod vad hon syftade på. "Jag har hållit tyst med det för er skull!"<br>"Hermione, snälla du, lyssna på mig!" ropade Lupin. "Jag kan förklara…"  
>"Jag litade på dig!" tjöt Harry och jag vände mig om och såg på honom. "Och hela tiden var du hans vän!"<br>"Du har fel!" svarade Lupin. "Jag har inte varit Sirius vän på tolv år, men jag är det nu…Låt mig förklara…"  
>Jag såg på vår professor lika så gjorde Sirius.<br>"Nej!" skrek Hermione. "Harry lite inte på honom, det var han som hjälpte Black in i slottet. Han önskar se dig död…Han är en varulv."  
>Det blev dödstyst i rummet och jag mötte oroligt Lupins blick, som såg lugnt på mig och jag gav honom ett uppmuntrande leende och han tog ett andetag och såg på de andra.<br>"Den här gången lever du inte upp till din vanliga standard, Hermione. Du har tyvärr bara rätt i en sak av tre. Jag hjälpte inte Sirius att komma in i slottet och jag önskar verkligen inte se Harry död…Men jag förnekar inte att jag är en varulv."  
>Ron gjorde ett tappert försök att resa sig upp från sängen men föll tillbaka av smärtan och Lupin tog några steg mot honom.<br>"Kom inte nära mig, varulv!"  
>flämtade han och jag såg sorgen i Lupins ansikte. Måste mina vänner vara så okänsliga.<br>"Jag antog att du listade ut det samtidigt som Cara?" frågade Lupin  
>"Visste du Cara?" mina vänner stirrade på mig.<br>"Ja jag visste." var allt jag kunde svara dem.  
>"Jag har aldrig mött klyftigare häxor i eran ålder." sa Remus och såg på oss.<br>"Jag är inte särskild klyftig. Om jag hade varit klyftigare hade jag berättat vem ni var." snäste Hermione.  
>"Men det vet redan. Åtminstone lärarna."<br>"Anställde Dumbledore dig trots att han visste att ni var en varulv?" utbrast Ron. "Är han galen?"  
>Jag såg på Lupin som suckade och sedan på Sirius som slog sig ner på sängen med ena handen över ansiktet. Jag satte mig bredvid honom och klappade honom på axeln. Jag förstod hur han kände sig.<br>"Det var flera av lärarna som tyckte det." sade Lupin och jag såg på honom och log olyckligt. "Han fick anstränga sig för att övertyga de andra lärarna att man kan lite på mig…"  
>"OCH HAN HADE FEL!" vrålade Harry och jag såg på honom. "DU HAR HJLPT HONOM HELA TIDEN!"<br>Harry pekade på Sirius, men Lupin han aldrig svara.  
>"Nej Harry det gjorde han inte. Men jag hjälpte Sirius." sa jag och det blev tyst i rummet.<br>"Du gjorde vad, Cara?" sa Ron och försökte flytts sig så långt bort från oss.  
>"Jag hjälpte Sirius att hitta Scabbers idag." svarade jag lugnt och Lupin såg undrande på mig.<br>"Och du ska vara min vän!" spottade Harry fram.  
>"Jag är din vän och jag tänker se till att du får höra sanningen! Så kan du lyssna på mig?" jag såg frågande på Harry som nickade svagt.<br>"Jag kan bara berätta min del av berättelsen, resten får de här två fylla i!" Jag såg på Sirius och Remus, som nickade. "Ni vet att jag hela året har sagt att jag tycker det är något som inte stämmer med hela historien och jag var fast besluten att ta reda på vad! Ni minns i julas när jag ramlade av kvasten?" mina vänner nickade. "Jag såg Sirius i skogen eller snarare den svarta hunden som vi såg förut. Jag var tvungen att se vart den tog vägen, så jag gick in i skogen och hittade hunden. Jag visste inte att det var Sirius då, men jag måste medge att han hade de sorgsnaste ögonen jag någonsin sätt. Jag lämnade honom i skogen och tänkte inte mer på det. och så när Sirius bröt sig in i vår sovsal var jag nere i uppehållsrummet när han kom springande och jag mötte hans blick och kände igen ögonen! Jag hade sätt dem förut och när jag satt på mitt rum slog det mig, det var samma ögon som hunden haft. Så dagen där på gick jag in i skogen och letade upp honom…"  
>"Gick du in i en skog där du visste att Sirius Black var? Mördaren Sirius Black?" sa Ron som om jag vore galen och ja vem vet jag kanske är.<br>"Ja det gjorde jag Ron. Jag hade redan träffat honom två gånger och han hade inte ens höjt ett finger mot mig så jag trodde på mig själv och sa att han var oskyldig. Jag tyckte inte att det kändes som att han skulle förråda Harry föräldrar efter tio år. Jag mötte honom i skogen och han berättade hur det låg till och jag lovade att hjälpa honom. Han ville inte döda dig Harry, han var på jakt efter en annan trollkarl, Peter Pettigrew. Och jag lovade som sagt att hjälpa honom, jag visste först inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag hade ingen aning om hur jag skulle få tag i Pettigrew, men så hörde jag hur Hagrid pratade med Ron och jag gick för att berätta det för Sirius så han skulle kunna avsluta det han påbörjat. Och det var de han gjorde när han förde hit oss. Han var på väg att avsluta alltihop, men han ville att du skulle få veta först. Men vad jag är intresserad av är hur du hittade hit Måntand?" sa jag och log mot Remus, han såg bara på mig först innan reagerade inte heller gjorde Harry.  
>"Du är då en enastående, galen och alldeles speciell häxa Cara. Du letade upp en dömd och förrymd mördare, du var säker på att han var oskyldig, du lovade att hjälpa honom, du listade ut att jag var varulv och du listade till och med ut våra smeknamn." sa professorn till mig och jag nickade.<br>De andra studerade oss. Harry och Hermione hade backat en bit från mig och såg nu på mig med förvirring i blicken.  
>"Jag antar att jag får fortsätta härifrån Cara." sa Lupin och mina vänner vände sina ilskna blickar mot honom, och jag kände en hand på min axel och vände mig om och mötte Sirius gråa ögon, han log mot mig och jag kunde inte annat än att återgälda hans leende. Lupin gav tillbaka stavarna till de andra tre och stoppade ner sin egen i bältet och jag följde hans exempel.<br>"Nu är ni beväpnade och inte vi. Kan ni lyssna på mig nu?" sa han  
>"Om ni inte har hjälpte honom" sa Harry med en ursinnig blick på Black, "Hur visste ni då att han var här?"<br>"Karta", sade Lupin. "Marodörkartan. Jag satt på mitt kontor och undersökte den…"  
>"Vet ni hur den fungerar?" frågade Harry misstänksamt<br>"Självfallet vet jag hur den fungerade." sa Lupin och viftade otåligt med handen. "Jag var med och ritade den. Precis som Cara listade ut så är jag Måntand. Det var mina vänners smeknamn på mig i skolan."  
>"Ni var med och ritade den…" sa Harry förvirrat<br>"det väsentliga är att jag satt och studerade den just i kväll, eftersom jag hade en misstanke att ni skulle försöka smyga ut ur slottet för att hälsa på Hagrid innan hans hippogriff blev avrättad. Och jag hade rätt eller hur?"  
>Lupin började gå över golvet medan han iakttog oss, jag lutade mig mot en av sängstolparna och betraktade honom och Sirius som satt bredvid mig.<br>"Du kunde ju tänkas ha på dig din pappas gamla osynlighetsmantel, Harry…  
>"Hur kan ni veta nåt om den?" frågade Harry misstänksamt och jag bara skakade på huvudet och mitt hår föll ner över ögonen. Sirius såg på mig och kunde inte låta bli att pressa fram ett leende.<br>"Så många gånger jag såg James försvinna under den…" Lupin viftade otåligt med handen igen och jag gav honom en lugnande blick och han blev en aning lugnare.  
>"Det är en av fördelarna med Marodörkarta, man syns på den även om man har på sig osynlighetsmanteln. Jag såg hur ni gick ner till Hagrids stuga och tjugo minuter senare lämnade stugan och gav er i väg upp mot slottet igen. Men nu hade ni fått sällskap"<br>"Vad då?" sade Harry. "Nej det hade vi visst inte!"  
>"Jo det hade vi Harry. Men låt dem förklara." sa jag och vände min blick mot Remus<br>"Ja ni hade sällskap och jag trodde inte mina ögon. Jag trodde kartan tog fel. Hur kunde han vara med er?"  
>"Men vi hade ingen med oss!" protesterade Harry men vi sa inget utan Lupin bara fortsatte.<br>"Och sen fick jag syn på ännu en prick som rörde sig hastigt mot er. Den var märkt med namnet Sirius Black. Jag såg hur han stötte ihop med er och sedan drog ner två av er i Det piskande pilträdet…"  
>"Bara en av oss!" sa Ron ilsket och slängde en blick mot Sirius<br>"Nej", sa Lupin. "Två av er."  
>Han slutade gå fram och tillbaka och såg på Ron.<br>"Kan du låta mig få en titt på den där råttan?" frågade han lugnt  
>"Va?" sade Ron. "Vad har Scabbers med saken att göra?"<br>"Allting." svarade Lupin. "Låt mig få se på honom, är du snäll."  
>Ron tvekade och jag ville bara springa fram och förvandla Pettigrew till människa och få dem att förstå, men jag stod lugnt kvar och stirrade på Rons råtta som sprattlade och försökte fly. Lupin gick fram till Scabbers och såg på honom och drog efter andan.<br>"Vad är det?" frågade Ron nervöst och tryckte oroligt Scabbers mot sitt bröst. "Vad har min råtta med det här att göra?"  
>"Det är ingen råtta." Sa Sirius plötsligt och ställde sig upp. Jag såg på honom<br>"Vad menar du? Det är klart han är en råtta…"  
>"Nej det är han inte:" Sa Lupin lågmält. "Han är en trollkarl."<br>"Det där är ingen annan är Peter Pettigrew" sa jag

"Jag sitter faktiskt här med Marodörkartan och kollar på skolområdet. Jag har alltid gillat den här kartan och jag har ett särskilt band till Marodörerna eller i alla fall två av dem. Men jag tänker inte säga vad. Nej nu tänker jag åka till Hogwarts."

*Kash*


	18. Det var inget roligt skämt, Sirius!

"Idag berättar jag faktiskt från Hogwarts. Jag har saknat den här skolan och det känns som om det var igår jag lämnade den, tänk att det gått tre år redan. Ibland undrar jag vart alla år tog vägen. Tryck på knappen innan jag ångrar mig och lämnar er utan berättelse."

Mina vänner stirrade dumt först på mig, och sedan på de andra två innan de utbrast  
>"Ni är ju vrickade, alla tre!" sa Ron<br>"Det är löjligt." sa Hermione och mötte min blick.  
>"Peter Pettigrew är död!" sa Harry. "Och han dödade honom!"<br>Harry pekade på Sirius som såg ut som han skulle gå till anfall.  
>"Det var min avsikt", morrade Sirius och visade tänderna och jag tänkte åter på hunden. "Men lilla Peter lyckades överlista mig. Fast inte den här gången ska han inte lyckas."<br>Sirius gjorde ett utfall mot Ron, som skrek till av smärta när Sirius la sig över hans ben.  
>"Sirius, nej." skrek Lupin och kastade sig efter sin vän och drog bort honom från Ron. "Vänta! Du kan inte göra så där… De måste förstå varför… vi måste förklara för dem…"<br>"Vi kan förklara efteråt!" morrade Sirius och försökte komma los för att komma åt Peter som kravlade och rev Ron i ansiktet för att försöka komma loss. Jag tog ett steg och ställde mig mellan dem och Sirius blängde argt på mig  
>"Cara flytta på dig!" morrade han åt mig men jag såg lugnt på honom.<br>"De har rätt att få veta Sirius. Du kan inte bara mörda honom, Scabbers har varit Rons husdjur och Harry har rätt att få veta." sa jag och Sirius slutade kämpa i mot Remus men han släppte inte råttan med blicken och Ron fick kämpa för att hålla fast honom.  
>"Ja låt gå då." svarade han och jag log lätt mot honom. "Berätta hur mycket du vill för dem. Men skynda dig Remus. Jag vill äntligen begå det mord jag blev satt i fängelse för."<br>Remus släppte sin vän som ställde sig rakryggad upp.  
>"Ni har en skruv lös, alla tre." Sa Ron och sökte Harry och Hermiones blick för att få stöd. "Jag har fått nog av det här. Jag går nu."<br>Ron ställde sig upp på det friska benet och jag drog staven.  
>"Nej det gör du inte Ron! Jag har lovat att hjälpa Sirius! Och Harry ska få veta sanningen om det så är det sista jag gör, så sätt dig ner. Och släpp inte Peter" sa jag och nästan morrade. Sirius såg snabbt på mig och log lite innan han vände sin mördande blick mot Scabbers.<br>"HAN ÄR INTE PETER! HAN ÄR SCABBERS!" skrek Ron och försökte hålla fast Scabbers, som kämpade så i mot så mycket att Ron tappade balansen och Harry fick tag i honom i sista stunden och satte honom ner på sängen. Harry slängde en arg blick mot mig och jag sänkte staven. De gröna ögonen vändes sedan mot vår lärare.  
>"Det fanns vittnen som såg Pettigrew dö. En hel gata med människor…"<br>"De såg inte de som de trodde att de såg!" Svarade Sirius ilsket medan hans stirrade på Scabbers som vred och vände sig i Rons sönderbitna händer. Jag såg på samlingen i rummet, Sirius såg ut som om han kunde döda när som helst, Ron såg ut som om vi alla blivit galna, Lupin såg ut som om allt var självklart, Harry såg ut att vilja döda Sirius när som helst och Hermione försökte studera allt och komma fram till vem som ljög.  
>"Alla trodde att Sirius mördade Peter." sa Lupin och nickade instämmande. "Jag trodde det själv… tills jag såg kartan. Den ljuger aldrig! Den visar att Peter lever och det är honom Ron håller i."<br>Harry och Ron såg på varandra och de måste tro att vi var galna. Jag förstår dem jag hade antagligen trott det samma. Den som tog till orda var faktiskt Hermione, hon verkade bestämt sig för att försöka få Lupin att förstå hur orimligt det var.  
>"Men professorn…Scabbers kan inte vara Pettigrew…det kan inte vara sant, de vet ni…"<br>"Varför kan de inte vara sant?" frågade Lupin lugnt precis som han brukade göra under lektionerna.  
>"Därför att folk borde veta om Pettigrew var animagus. Ministeriet kollar upp alla som försöker förvandla sig till djur och det har bara funnits sju häxor och trollkarlar med betäckningen under det här århundradet och Pettigrews namn var inte med på den listan…"<br>"Hermione, bara för att man är animagus behöver man inte vara registrerad. Ingen av dem är!" sa jag och hon mötte min blick.  
>"Precis. Ni har rätt båda två, ministeriet kollar upp alla som försöker bli animagusar men precis som Cara säger så är inte någon av mina vänner registrerade animagusar."<br>"Om du tänker berätta hela historien för de, så raska på, Remus." morrade Sirius, som fortfarande hade blicken på Scabbers. "Jag har väntat tillräckligt länge."  
>Jag såg på honom.<br>"Lugna dig Sirius! Låt Lupin berätta det. jag lovar att Peter inte försvinner." sa jag till honom och la min hand på hans axel, han slappnade av lite men inte tillräckligt för att inte kunna hoppa på Peter när som helst. Lupin betraktade oss och nickade sedan.  
>"Som du vill…men du måste hjälpa mig, Sirius. Jag känner bara till början…"<br>Lupin avbröt sig tvärt då det hörde ett högt knarrande bakom honom. Sovrumsdörren hade glidit upp av sig själv. Jag vände min blick mot den men det var ingen där. Lupin stegade iväg och kikade ut på trappavsatsen.  
>"Ingen här…"<br>"Det här huset är ju hemsökt!" sa Ron  
>"Det är det visst inte", svarade Lupin och såg fortfarande på dörren med förbryllad min. "Spökande stugan har aldrig varit hemsökt! Skriken och tjuten som byborna hörde kom från mig. Det är här hela historien börjar…med att jag blev varulv. Inget av detta hade hänt om jag inte blivit biten som liten. Mina föräldrar försökte med allt men inget funkade. Elixiret som Snape framställer åt mig är en ny upptäckt. Det gör mig ofarlig för min omgivning, om jag dricker det innan fullmånen så kan jag krypa ihop som en harmlös varg på mitt rum och vänta på att förvandlingen ska gå över. Men innan stormhatselixiret uppfanns blev jag ett fullblods monster en gång i månaden och att komma in på Hogwarts verkade som en hopplös dröm, men sen blev Dumbledore rektor och han hade medlidande med mig och sa, att så länge vi vidtog åtgärder fanns det ingen anledning till att stänga mig ute från skolan…" Lupin vände sin blick till Harry. "Jag berättade för dig för flera månader sedan att Det piskande pilträdet planterades när jag gick på skolan, sanningen är att det planerades för att jag började här. det här huset…gången…ja allt byggdes för att jag skulle börja på skolan. Jag smugglades ut en gång i månaden för att förvandlas här. Mina förvandlingar på den tiden var fruktansvärda. Att förvandlas till varulv är hemskt och när jag inte hade någon annan att bita bet jag och rev mig själv. Byborna trodde att det bodde extremt aggressiva och vilda spöken i stugan och Dumbledore uppmuntrade ryktena, och trotts att stugan stått tom i flera år vågar inte byborna närma sig den. Men bortsätt från mina regelbundna förvandlingar var jag lyckligare än någon sin. Jag hade tre underbara vänner, Sirius, Peter och så klart din pappa, Harry. James. Mina tre vänner kunde så klart inte undvika att lägga märke till att jag försvann en gång i månaden, jag hittade på alla möjliga historier. Jag var rädd att de skulle överge mig och de fick reda på sanningen. Men precis som Cara och Hermione så listade de ut det. men i stället för att överge mig gjorde de något som inte bara underlättade förvandlingarna utan också gjorde dem till de bästa dagarna i mitt liv, var och en av dem blev en animagus."<br>"Min pappa också?" sa Harry förvånat och jag undrar hur mycket de dolde för honom?  
>"Det kan du lita på. Det tog dem nästan tre år att komma på hur de skulle göra. Och det var tur att Sirius och James var skolans smartaste elever för det är väldigt komplicerad och Peter behövde all hjälp han kunde få. Men under vårt femte år lyckades de och var och en av dem kunde förvandla sig till ett djur efter behag. Och nu kunde de hålla mig sällskap. En varulv är bara farlig för människor förstår ni. De brukade smyga ut under James osynlighetsmantel och Peter som var det minsta djuret kunde springa fram till knölen på trädet och trycka på den, så de kunde smyga ner och göra mig sällskap. Och i deras sällskap blev jag mindre farlig, jag var fortfarande i min varg kropp men mitt sinne blev mindre rovdjursaktigt."<br>"Skynda dig Remus." sa Black otåligt utan att sluta stirra på Peter.  
>"Jag är snart klar Sirius. När mina vänner kunde förvandla sig till djur öppnades en helt ny värld för oss. Det dröjde inte länge förens vi lämnade stugan. James och Sirius förvandlade sig till stora djur så de kunde hålla mig i schack. Vi smög omkring på skolområdet och nere i byn och jag tror inte någon annan elev har sätt lika mycket av Hogwarts och Hogsmeade som vi har gjort. Det var därför vi bestämde oss för att rita Marodörkartan och signera den med våra smeknamn, Sirius var Tramptass, Peter var Slingersvans och James var Tagghorn." förklarade Lupin och Harry var på väg att fråga något men Hermione avbröt honom.<br>"Men det var ju fortfarande en farlig lek, tänk om du hade sprungit ifrån dem och bitit någon."  
>"Det är en tanke som fortfarande förföljer mig." sa Lupin tungt. "De höll på att gå galet flera gånger. Men vi skrattade åt det efteråt. Vi var unga och tanklösa. Ibland känner jag mig förstås skyldig för att jag svek Dumbledores förtroende. Han hade antagit mig som elev på Hogwarts trots att ingen annan rektor hade gjort det, och han hade ingen aning om att jag bröt mot de regler han satt upp. Sedan hade jag fått mina vänner att bli animagusar utan att registrera mig. Men jag lyckades alltid glömma mina skuldkänslor när vi satte oss och planerade nästa månads äventyr. Och jag har inte förändrats…" Lupins ansikte hårdnade och jag hörde självföraktet i hans stämma och jag förstod honom. Det var så jag hade känt förra året för att jag inte talade om för honom vad jag visste om Hemligheternas kammare. "Hela det här året har jag kämpat med mig själv och undrat om jag skulle berätta för Dumbledore att Sirius var en animagus. Men jag gjorde det inte. Därför att då skulle han få reda på att jag hade svikit hans förtroende…och Dumbledores tillit har betytt allt för mig. Han släppte in mig på skolan, han gav mig arbete, fast att folk har flytt mig hela mitt liv och jag har inte kunnat få någon anställning på grund av vad jag är. Och därför intalade jag mig själv att Sirius hade tagit sig in på skolan med hjälp av svartkonster som han lärt sig från Voldemort…och inte för att han var animagus…Så på sätt och vis har Snape haft rätt om mig hela tiden?"<br>"Snape?" spottade Sirius fram och jag suckade. Var de tvungen att hata varandra så mycket? Sirius vände sin blick för första gången på länge till sin vän. "Vad har Snape med saken att göra?"  
>"Han är här, Sirius", svarade Lupin tungt. "Han är också lärare på Hogwarts." Remus såg på mina tre vänner. "Professor Snape gick i samma årskurs som oss på skolan. Och han försökte få Dumbledore att inte anställa mig och han har hela året sagt att jag inte är att lita på. Han har sina skäl… Sirius spelade honom nämligen ett spratt som nästan tog livet av honom, ett spratt som jag också var med på…"<br>Jag hörde Sirius grymta.  
>"Det var rätt åt honom." sa han och log elakt. "Han smög alltid omkring och försökte få reda på vad vill höll på med…hoppades att han skulle kunna få oss avstängda från skolan…"<br>"Det var inte roligt skämt Sirius! Ni kunde ha dödat honom! Och vad hade ni gjort då?" sa jag argt till honom, Sirius hoppade till, han var inte beredd på att jag skulle försvara honom. Harry och Ron tittade konstigt på mig. Remus såg lugnande på mig  
>"Ta det lugnt Cara, Snape är inte helt oskyldig han heller." svarade han<br>"Det vet jag väll! Jag har aldrig påstått det heller. Men ni gick för långt den gången!" sa jag argt och de andra tittade först på mig och sedan på professorn.  
>"Cara har rätt. Ni förstår Severus var väldigt intresserad av vad jag försvann varje månad. Vi…öh…gillade inte varandra särskilt mycket. Och han tyckte särskilt illa om James. Jag tror han var avundsjuk, tror jag, på att James skicklighet på quidditchplanen." Sa Lupin och mötte min blick. Dra den om jultomten också tänkte jag men sa inget. Jag tänkte inte tala om varför Severus egentligen hatade James. "I alla fall så såg Snape mig gå över skolområdet en kväll tillsammans med madam Pomfrey, hon följde mig bort till det piskande pilträdet och Sirius tyckte det skulle vara…öh…skojigt att berätta för honom om knölen. Och Snape prövade förstås och han kom hela vägen till huset när han stötte på en fullvuxen varulv. Det hade kunnat gå riktigt illa om James inte hade fått reda på vad Sirius hade gjort och skyndat efter Snape. Han skyndade efter honom och släpade med honom tillbaka med risk för sitt eget liv. Men han hade redan sätt mig och Dumbledore förbjöd honom att berätta det för någon, men efter den kvällen visste han vad jag var…"<br>Lupin mötte min blick och jag stirrade på honom och sedan argt på Sirius, men ingen av oss sa något. Hermione förstod mig, men Harry och Ron flackade med blicken mellan oss och försökte förstå vad vi pratade om. Harry vände sedan blicken mot Måntand  
>"Så det är därför Snape inte tål er, professor Lupin." Sa Harry långsamt. "För att han tror ni var med på Sirius skämt?"<br>"Det stämmer." ljöd en kall och hånfull röst bakom Lupin, jag kände genast igen rösten och Severus drog av sig osynlighetsmanteln och stod bakom Lupin med staven riktad mot honom.

"Nu avslutar vi här. Jag kommer ihåg att jag hade så blandade känslor när Severus dök upp. Hela den kvällen var väldigt besynnerlig. Nej men nu tänker jag åter gå till att vandra runt i korridorerna en stund."

*Kash*


	19. hur man gör man av en råtta

" "Jag ska iväg och resa ett tag. Ja jag behöver semester från allt dödande! men jag tänkte att innan jag drar så kan ni ju få en del till. Bara för att jag är på bra humör. Tryck på knappen då!

Hermione skrek till, Sirius hoppade upp och Harry ryckte till som han hade fått en stöt, Ron bara stirrade dumt, Remus verkade inte veta vad han skulle säga, själv lutade jag mig mot en av säng stolparna och såg på min gudfar.  
>"Jag hittade den här vid foten av Det piskande pilträdet." Sa Severus och slängde bort osynlighetsmanteln utan att rubba staven som han riktade mot Lupins bröst. Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra. De tre vuxna männen var fienden sen långt tillbaka. Jag gillade inte att ha dem i samma rum.<br>"En mycket användbar sak, Potter. Tack ska du ha…" jag såg triumfen i Snapes ögon och jag visste inte vems sida jag skulle stå på. Varför blev allt så komplicerat? "Ni kanske undrar kanske hur jag visste att ni var här? Jag kommer direkt från ditt kontor, Lupin. du glömde ditt elixir i kväll så jag tog med det till ditt kontor, vilket var tur… tur för mig. På ditt skrivbord låg en viss karta och efter att jag hade kastat en enda blick på den såg jag dig försvinna ner i den här gången och bort från kartan."  
>"Severus…" började Lupin, men Severus avbröt honom. Och jag började bli riktigt orolig för vad han skulle hitta på. Han kan en hel del hemska förbannelser.<br>"Jag har sagt till rektorn hela året att du har hjälpt din gamle vän Black in på slottet, Lupin. Men jag trodde knappast ni skulle använda det här gamla rucklet som gömställe…"  
>"Severus, du har fel." Sa Lupin envist och jag började bli lite irriterad på att Severus inte kunde lyssna. Men det var inget till skillnad fån Sirius, jag kunde nästan känna hatet runt honom. "Du har inte hört allt…jag kan förklara. Sirius är inte här för att döda Harry, han…"<br>"Det blir två fångar till Azkaban i kväll." Sa Severus överlyckligt." Det ska bli intressant att och se hur Dumbledore reagerar på det här, du som är en harmlös och tam varulv…"  
>"Din dumbom" sa Lupin lågmält. "Ska du verkligen skicka en oskyldig man till Azkaban bara för en gammal skolpojkrivalitet?"<br>Pang. Tuggan, ormliknande rep sköt ut från Severus stav och lindade sig runt Lupins mun, handleder och vrister. Han tappade balansen och ramlade på omkull på golvet. Sirius kastade sig mot Snape med ett ursinnigt rytande. Jag satte mig bredvid Lupin på golvet, och visade att han skulle vara tyst och tog sedan bort repen från hans mun och handleder. Han satte sig upp och tog bort den från vristerna. Snape såg på Black som nu stod framför honom, han hade sin stav riktad mitt mellan ögonen på Black.  
>"Ge mig en anledning", viskade han. "Ge mig bara den minsta anledning, så svär jag att jag gör det."<br>Sirius hejdade sig och jag var inte säker på vem av dem som speglade mest hat. Lupin såg på mig. När jag var på väg att ställa mig upp.  
>"Vad ska du göra?" viskade han och han lät lite orolig, jag mötte lugnt min lärares blick.<br>"Jag vet vad jag gör." svarade jag honom och ställde mig upp och tog fram min stav. Jag såg på personerna i rummet, Harry såg på de båda männen och försökte bestämma sig för vem som talade sanning och vem som var galen. Ron bara försökte hålla i Scabbers som sprattlade och försökte komma loss, men Hermione tog ett steg mot Snape och tog sedan ett djupt andetag innan hon sa  
>"Professor Snape, det…det kan väll inte skada att lyssna på vad de har att säga?"<br>"Hermione Granger, du riskerar redan avstängning från Hogwarts." fräste Snape. "Du, Potter och Weasley befinner sig utanför skolans område och du Cara är riktigt, riktigt illa ute!" Sa han argt till mig innan han fortsatte." Ni är dessutom i sällskap med en dömd mördare och en varulv. Så håll nu truten för en gångs skull i ditt liv!"  
>"Men om…om det nu är ett misstag…"<br>"TIG MED DIG, DIN DUMMA FLICKA!" Skrek Snape och han såg plötsligt helt vansinnig. Jag hade aldrig sätt honom skrika så här förut. "PRATA INTE OM SÅNT SOM DU INTE BEGRIPER!"  
>Hermione tystnade och jag såg hur hon kämpade med att hålla tillbaka tårarna, Harry la en arm runt henne.<br>"Hämnden är ljuv", viskade Snape till Black. "Vad jag hoppades på att det skulle bli jag som fångade dig…"  
>"Du gör dig till åtlöje igen, Severus." Morrade Sirius ilsket. "Om bara den där pojken tar med sig råttan upp till slottet…" Han knyckte med huvudet mot Ron"…så följer jag med frivilligt…"<br>"Upp till slottet?" Sa Severus med silkeslen röst och jag visste att de inte betydde något bra." Jag tror inte vi behöver gå ända dit. Det enda jag tänker göra är att kalla på dementorerna när vi kommer ut här ifrån. Jag tror de kommer bli så glada att se dig, förtjusta nog att de dig en liten kyss…"  
>Den lilla färg som fanns kvar i Sirius ansikte försvann och jag såg argt på Severus och höjde staven.<br>"NU FÅR DU GE DIG, SEVERUS!" skrek jag till honom och han ryckte faktiskt till och vände sina svarta ögon mot mig, och jag såg något i den som jag inte sätt förut. De såg nästan galna ut. Jag förstod honom men jag tyckte han gick för långt nu.  
>"LÄG DIG INTE I DET HÄR CARA!" sa han till mig och jag såg på honom och ställde mig framför honom.<br>"DU BRUKAR VARA FÖRNUFTIGARE ÄN DET HÄR. MEN OM DU NU SKA VARA SÅ BARNSLIG OCH TRÅNGSYNT ATT DU TÄNKER SKICKA SIRIUS IN TILL DÖDEN FÅR DU MED MIG ATT GÖRA!" sa jag argt och mina vänner såg förskräckt på mig. Harry och ron visste inte vad de skulle göra och Hermione hade aldrig sätt oss skrika på varandra. Lupin visste inte heller vad han skulle göra och, ja Sirius han hade ingen aning om vad som hände.  
>"FLYTTA DIG CARA. DU HAR PROBLEM SOM DET ÄR! DET HÄR ANGÅR INTE DIG!" fräste Severus.<br>"JO DET GÖR DET VISST! NÄR DU SKA BEGÅ ETT LIVSMISSTAG SÅ GÖR DET DE" fräste jag tillbaka.  
>"JAG FÖRBJUDER DIG ATT HJÄLPA HONOM. SÅ FLYTTA DIG. NU!" han gav mig en iskall blick, andra hade nog ryggat tillbaka, men jag visste att han aldrig skulle skada mig.<br>"DU ÄR INTE MIN FAR! DU KAN INTE BESTÄMMA ÖVER MIG! MEN JAG KAN BESTÄMMA ÖVER DIG! OCH JAG FÖRBJUDER DIG ATT SKADA DEM!" skrek jag och alla i rummet såg förvirrat på mig.  
>"DU GÖR VAD?" sa han till mig och jag såg på honom. "TÄNK PÅ VEM DU PRATAR MED! AKTA PÅ DIG NU!" sa han och puttade bort mig och riktade staven mot Sirius. Jag kokade av ilska inte för att han hade puttat bort mig eller skrikit på mig utan för att han inte förstod, jag höjde staven och skickade iväg, Stupefy. Severus stelnade till och ramlade sedan framlänges.<br>"Cara…du…han är lärare…och du angrep honom." fick Ron fram, Hermione bara stirrade på mig  
>"Han kommer bli rasande." sa hon till mig. Harry bara stirrade på oss.<br>"Du skulle inte gjort det där." sa Sirius och mötte in blick. "Du skulle ha överlåtit honom åt mig…"  
>"Ja för det gick ju så bra…" sa jag och höjde ett ögonbryn.<br>"Cara…varför?" sa Remus tillslut och reste sig, jag hade nästan glömt bort honom.  
>"För att han för tillfället är en idiot. Han kommer förstå, jag behöver bara prata med honom." sa jag och de andra såg tveksamt på mig, Lupin nickade och la en hand på min axel och gned sedan sina handleder där repen skurit in.<br>"Varför försvarar du dem? Vi vet ju inte ens om vi ska tro dem" sa Harry och såg på mig.  
>"Jag tror på dem! Men jag tror det är dags att ni ger dem bevis på att ni talar sanning." sa jag och de nickade<br>"Du har rätt. Du där, pojk, ge mig Peter. Nu!" sa Sirius men Ron tryckte Scabbers hårdare mot bröstet  
>"Kom inte med det där igen." sa han med svag röst. "Vill du verkligen påstå att du bröt dig ut ur Azkaban för att få tag i Scabbers? Jag menar…" Han mötte Harry och Hermiones blick för att få stöd. Jag slog mig ner på ett bord som stod i rummet. "Okej, om vi nu säger att Pettigrew kunde förvandla sig till en råtta, hur kan Black då veta vilken råtta han är på jakt efter? Det finns ju miljontals råttor…"<br>Jag såg på Sirius, de var faktiskt en bra fråga vilket de andra verkade tycka, och Lupin sa  
>"Det är en bra fråga. Hur kom du på vart han egentligen fanns Sirius?"<br>Sirius stoppade in handen innan för klädnaden och tog fram ett tidningsklipp med Rons familj på och Scabbers var med på bilden.  
>"Fudge gav mig den här förra året när han var på inspektion. Peter var på första sidan. Jag kände genast igen honom. Hur många gånger hade jag inte sätt honom förvandlats? Och i texten stod det att pojken skulle återvända till Hogwarts efter lovet…där Harry också var…"<br>"Herregud." sa Lupin lågt och stirrade på fotot och sedan på Scabbers "hans framtass…"  
>"Vad är det med den?" frågade Ron trotsigt och jag förstod inte hur de inte kunde förstå<br>"Det fattas en tå på den." sa Sirius  
>"självfallet", viskade Lupin. "Så enkelt…så genialt…Visst skar han av sig den själv?"<br>"Precis innan han förvandlade sig", sa Black. "Han skrek ut över hela gatan hur jag hade förrått James och Lily. Innan jag han kasta en förbannelse över honom, sprängde han gatan i luften med staven han hade gömt bakom ryggen. Han dödade allt och alla inom tio meter…och sedan kilade han ner i kloakerna med de andra råttorna…"  
>"Hörde du aldrig talas om det, Ron?" frågade Lupin. "Den största biten av Pettigrew som de hittade efter explosionen var ett finger"<br>"Ja men har säkert bara mist sin tå i ett slagsmål! Han har varit i våra familj i åratal, ända sen…"  
>"I tolv år faktiskt." sa Sirius. "Bortsett från när han försvann en period för snart tre år sedan."<br>"Du har aldrig undrat varför han har blivit så gammal?" sa Lupin  
>"Vi har tagit väl hand om honom…" svarade Ron<br>"Han ser inte ut att må så bra för tillfället. Jag antar att han har förlorat vikt ända sedan han fick reda på att Sirius hade rymt…" Sa Lupin  
>"Han har varit skräckslagen för den där galna katten!" sa Ron och nickade mot Krumben som låg i sängen och spann.<br>"Han är inte galen." svarade Sirius och strök honom över huvudet. "Han är den intelligentaste av sin sort jag någonsin stött på. han listade ut att Peter inte var en råtta och lika så att jag inte var någon hund. Det tog ett tag innan han litade på mig, tillslut lyckades jag få honom att förstå vad jag var ute efter så han försökte fånga Peter och ta med honom ut till mig och när de inte funkade stal han pergamentet med lösenorden åt mig och de var då jag mötte en annan klyftig person." Sa Sirius och log mot mig och jag gav han ett leende tillbaka. Harry såg argt på mig, men jag struntade i det. "Men Peter anade att något var i görningen, Krumben som ni kallar honom berättade att Peter lämnat blod på lakanen, antagligen bet han sig själv. Han hade ju redan lyckats iscensätta sin död en gång…"  
>Men nu vaknade Harry till och han verkade vara rasande<br>"Jag undrar varför? Jo just det han visste att du var ute efter att döda honom, liksom du dödade mina föräldrar!" skrek Harry och jag tror till och med dem i Kina hörde honom.  
>"Och nu har du kommit för att göra slut på honom!"<br>"Ja, det har jag", svarade Sirius med ondskefull blick på Scabbers.  
>"Då borde Snape fått dig. Och du Cara ska du också vara med och mörda honom? Eller räcker det med att du tog ut din ilska på Snape?" fräste han åt mig och jag såg förvånat på honom, jag kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken, om han bara visste varför jag gjorde det här och hur svårt det hade varit att kasta förtrollningen på Sev.<br>"Harry!" sa Lupin hastigt. "Skäll inte på Cara. Hon gjorde det här för din skull! Förstår du inte? Ser du inte hur det hänger ihop`? Hela tiden trodde vi att det var Sirius som förrådde dina föräldrar och Peter satte efter honom, men det var tvärt om! Peter förrådde dina föräldrar och Sirius satte efter honom…"  
>"DET ÄR INTE SANT!" vrålade Harry. "HAN VAR JU DERAS HEMLIGHETSVÄKTARE! DET MEDGAV HAN INNAN NI DÖK UPP! HAN SA ATT HAN DÖDADE DEM!"<br>Han pekade på Sirius som långsamt skakade på huvudet, och jag såg hur hans kroppsspråk ändrades, det märktes hur ledsen han var.  
>"Harry…jag så gott som dödade dem." Kraxade han och jag hörde sorgen i hans röst. "Alice Longbottom var deras hemlighetsväktare första gången. Alla trodde jag var deras hemlighetsväktare, vi lät de verka så för att skydda dem. Någon förrådde dem, jag visste inte att de var Peter då. De hade själva en liten pojke då och de hotade honom. Lily och James var inte arga på dem. Så när James utsåg mig till hemlighetsväktare den andra gången trodde alla han var galen. Jag var deras hemlighetsväktare i nästan tio år, jag reste jorden runt för att Voldemort aldrig skulle få tag på mig, men när han började komma mig på spåren, bad jag dem kontakta Peter och be honom bli hemlighetsväktare eftersom det skulle vara säkrare. Jag fick dem att byta, det är min skuld. Den natten då de dog åkte jag till Peter för att se till att han var i säkerhet, men när jag kom dit var han försvunnen. Men det fanns inga tecken på strid. Det kändes att något inte stod rätt till. Jag skyndade mig till dina föräldrars hus och när jag såg huset som var helt förstört, och deras kroppar…då insåg jag vad Peter måste ha gjort. Och vilken skuld jag själv hade i det."<br>Rösten bröts och Sirius vände sig om och jag såg in i hans blanka ögon och hoppade ner från bordet och jag honom en tröstande kram. Harry bara stirrade på mig, han visste inte vad han skulle göra eller tro.  
>"Nej nu får det vara nog med det här." sa Lupin och jag hörde en stålklang i hans röst som jag inte hört förut. "Det finns ett enda sätt att bevisa vad som verkligen hände. Ron, ge mig den där råttan."<br>"Vad tänker ni göra med honom?" frågade Ron spänt.  
>"Tvinga honom att visa sin rätta skepnad och om han verkligen är en råtta kommer inte skada honom." sa Lupin och jag såg på Sirius som nickade kort mot mig och fick något hårt och kallt i blicken. Jag backade och satte mig på bordet igen och såg hur Scabbers sprattlade och försökte komma loss från Lupins grepp när ron räckte över honom. Det såg ut som hans ögon skulle tränga ut ur sina hålor.<br>"Är du beredd, Sirius?" frågade Lupin, jag räckte över Snapes trollstav till honom och han nickade och gick fram till Lupin och den kämpade råttan.  
>"Tillsammans?" frågade Sirius tyst<br>"Jag tror det är bäst." svarade Lupin och höll Scabbers i ett järngrepp med ena handen och staven i den andra. "Jag räknar till tre. Ett…två…tre!"  
>En blixt av blåvitt ljus sköt ut från båda stavarna. Först var Scabbers som fastfrusen mitt i luften medan det ryckte våldsamt i hans lilla svarta kropp. Ron tjöt till och råttan föll i ner på golvet. Det kom ännu en bländande blixt och sedan…<br>Sedan gick allting så fort, jag visste vad som skulle hända men det var ändå konstigt att se. Först växte det fram ett huvud, sedan kom resten och snart stod det en fullvuxen man där. Han kröp ihop och det såg ut som han försökte gömma sig. Vilken ynkrygg han kunde åtminstone stå upp för det han gjort! Krumben fräste till och mina kompisar stirrade bara på mannen. Han var inte särskilt lång, han hade tovigt hår och såg ut att ha förlorat mycket vikt den senaste tiden. Han flackade nervöst över rummet. Han såg på Harry men vände snart bort blicken, han såg bedjande på Ron som bara stirrade dumt på honom, sedan såg han på Hermione som inte visste vad hon skulle tro. Sedan mötte han de två herrarnas blickar med en skrämd syn. Som vanligt la folk inte märke till mig.  
>"Nej, men hej, Peter." sa Lupin vänligt, precis som om råttor brukade förvandlas till gamla skolkamrater. "Det var verkligen längesedan"<br>"S-Sirius…R-Remus…" till och med hans röst var pipig och jag förstod inte vad pappa hade sätt hos honom. Hans blick flackade mot dörren. "Mina vänner…mina gamla vänner…"  
>Jag såg hur han tog ett språng mot dörren och jag hoppade snabbt ner och stod snart framför honom med staven höjd.<br>"Tänk inte ens tanken! Du har några frågor att besvara!" sa jag vasst och Remus och Sirius som också hade höjt staven såg på mig. Remus sänkte Sirius stav och gick sedan fram till mig och sänkte min. jag såg på honom och han skakade på huvudet och jag nickade lätt.  
>"Som Cara sa så vill vi att du svarar på några frågor. Vi har just stått och pratat om natten då Lily och James dog. Du kanske missade de när du sprattlade runt borta på sängen." sa han med en lätt oberörd röst.<br>"Remus", flämtade Pettigrew och det syntes hur han svettades. "Du tror honom väl inte, eller hur? Han försöker döda mig. Remus…"  
>"Ja, vi har hört sägas det", Svarade han kyligt. "Jag skulle vilja klara upp några saker med dig, Peter. Om du skulle vilja vara så snäll…"<br>Vi såg alla på den lilla mannen och väntade på ett svar. Man kunde nästan ta på spänningen och hatet som var i det lilla rummet. Peter öppnade munnen.

"Och vad han svarade tänker jag inte berätta för er. Nu behöver jag få en av de där husalferna att packa åt mig."

*Kash*


	20. Hur man ber för sitt liv

"Jag hinner berätta en bit till innan jag reser iväg. Så om ni vill hinna höra något så tryck på knappen!"

Vi såg på Peter som verkligen såg ut som en skrämd råtta. Han öppnade munnen  
>"Han har kommit för att försöka döda mig igen!" Peter pekade på Sirius och jag hade god lust att sparka den feta råttan ut för ett stup. "Han dödade James och Lily, och nu tänker han döda mig också. Du måste hjälpa mig Remus!"<br>Sirius ansikte såg ut som en dödskalle när han stirrade på Pettigrew med sina bottenlösa ögon. Han började gå hotfullt mot honom.  
>"Sirius" sa jag lågt och han såg på mig. Jag skakade på huvudet och han stannade och jag nickade<br>"Ingen kommer försöka döda dig förrän vi har klarat upp vissa saker!" sa Lupin  
>"Klarat upp vissa saker?" sa Peter nervöst och han såg sig omkring i rummet, han såg på de förspikade fönsterna och sedan på mig i dörren och jag såg kallt på honom. "Jag visste att han skulle komma efter mig! Jag visste att han skulle återvända efter mig. Jag har väntat på det i flera år!"<br>"Visste du att Sirius skulle bryta sig ut ur Azkaban?" frågade Lupin. "När ingen annan har lyckats med det?"  
>"Han har mörka krafter som vi övriga inte kan föreställa oss!" skrek Pettigrew gällt. "Hur kunde han annars ta sig ut därifrån? Jag är säker på att Ni-vet-vem lärde honom några knep!"<br>Jag fnös högt och Sirius började skratta ett glädje löst skratt.  
>"Skulle Voldemort lärt mig några knep?" sa han<br>Peter ryckte till som om någon hade svängt med en piska mot honom. Intressant, han jobbade för pappa men kan ändå inte höra hans namn.  
>"Är du rädd för att höra din gamla herres namn?" sa Sirius. "Ja jag kan väll inte klandra dig. hans anhang är väll inte särskilt nöjda med dig, va?"<br>"Jag vet inte…vad du menar Sirius…" mumlade Pettigrew och andades ännu häftigare och torkade svetten från ansiktet.  
>"Du har inte gömt dig för mig! Även om du var rädd att någon skulle komma på dig första gången så misstänkte ingen dig! det var därför du vågade komma när vi kallade på dig. Men när Voldemort föll gömde du dig inte för mig! Du gömde dig för hans gamla anhängare. Jag hörde ett och annat när jag satt i Azkaban. De tror alla att du är död, för annars skulle du bli tvungen att stå till svars inför dem. Voldemort fann familjen Potter efter dina upplysningar…och Voldemort mötte sin under gång där. Men alla hans dödsätare hamnade inte i Azkaban! Och om de fick reda på att du levde Peter…"<br>"Jag vet inte…vad du pratar om…" upprepade Peter och hans röst var nu gällare än någonsin och såg förskräckt på Lupin. "Remus du tror väll inte på den här…galenskapen?"  
>"Jag måste erkänna, Peter, att jag har svårt att förstå varför en oskyldig man väljer att spendera sitt liv som en råtta", sa Lupin lugnt.<br>"Oskyldig, men rädd!" gnällde Pettigrew "om Voldemorts anhängare var efter mig så var det för att jag skickade deras bästa spion sändes till Azkaban- spionen Sirius Black."  
>Jag började skratta något hysteriskt och de andra såg på mig. Peter gav mig en nervös blick.<br>"Skulle Sirius vara spion åt Voldemort? Att du ens försöker. Sirius är inte den som smög runt bland folk som var starkare och mäktigare än honom!" sa jag lätt och Sirius stirrade hatiskt på Pettigrew  
>"Ja jag förstod inte varför jag inte genomskådade dig från början. Jag borde ha förstått att det var du som var spionen. Du gillade alltid att ha starka vänner som kunde beskydda dig, vist var det så? Det brukade vara vi…jag och Remus…och James…" Sirius röst dog bort och jag såg medlidande på honom. Där var de där sorgsna ögonen igen, Pettigrew verkade nästan vara på väg att svimma, han torkade svetten från och andades häftigt.<br>"Jag? Spion? Du måste vara galen…jag har aldrig…förstår inte hur du kan säga en sån…"  
>"Lily och James gjorde dig bara till hemlighetsväktare för att jag föreslog det" väste Sirius hatiskt och Pettigrew backade. "Jag tyckte det var den perfekta planen. Men jag borde ha förstått att du var spionen efter det som hände med familjen Longbottom! Voldemort jagade mig i tio år och när han började komma nära mig bad jag dem byta till dig, han skulle väl aldrig drömma om att de skulle använda en så svag, talanglös person som du. Det måste ha varit det största ögonblicket i ditt liv när du kunde leda Voldemort direkt till familjen Potter."<br>Pettigrew mumlade frånvarande för sig själv och såg panikartat på fönsterna och sedan på dörren och jag gav honom en vass blick.  
>"Men Scabbers…jag menar den här mannen…har ju sovit i Harrys sovsal i tre år. Om han arbetar för Ni-vet-vem, hur kommer det sig att han aldrig har försökt skada Harry förrän nu?" jag såg på Hermione. Så mycket hon har kvar att lära om hur människor tänker. Jag tycker det säger sig själv! Men det kanske har något med min uppväxt att göra? Jag hörde hur de svarade långt bort men orkade inte lyssna, jag antog att det var för att Sirius ansåg samma sak som jag, han gör inget för någon annan och han vill inte begå ett mord under näsan på Dumbledore. Jag återvände till nuet och såg på dem. Att de alltid måste ställa så många frågor, kan de bara inte se allt för vad det är? Jag vände mig mot Mioni som öppnat munnen igen<br>"Öh…mr Black…Sirius?" frågade hon skyggt.  
>Sirius hoppade till vid detta tilltal, det var nästan som han hade glömt att man kan tala hövligt till varandra, han stirrade på Mioni och jag skrattade lätt inombords.<br>"Förlåt att jag frågar men hur slapp du ut ur Azkaban om du inte använde spök-transferens?"  
>Det var faktiskt en bra fråga. Jag hade faktiskt inte frågat Sirius om det.<br>"Tack ska du ha" sa Peter och nickade våldsamt mot Hermione. "Just det! precis vad jag…"  
>Lupin tystnade honom och vi såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna<br>"Jag vet faktiskt inte hur jag bar mig åt." sa han långsamt och såg på oss. "Jag tror att enda skälet till att jag inte förlorade förståndet är att jag visste att jag var oskyldig. Det var ingen glad tanke, så dementorerna kunde inte ta den ifrån mig, men den lämnade mig inte och därför blev jag vid mina sinnens fulla bruk och visste hela tiden vem jag var och det hjälpte mig att behålla mina magiska krafter. Och när det blev outhärdligt så kunde jag förvandla mig till en hund. Dementorerna kan inte se, de känner sig fram till folk genom deras känslor och de märkte att mina känslor var mindre mänskliga men de antog bara att jag precis som de andra höll på att tappa förståndet. Men jag var svag och hade inget hopp om att hålla dem borta utan trollstav… men så såg jag fotografiet på Peter och jag förstod att han var på Hogwarts tillsammans med Harry, beredd att handla ifall något skulle hända. Han skulle vara den som överlämnade Harry till Voldemort och han skulle vara välkommen med öppna armar. Jag var den enda som visste att Peter levde och jag var tvungen att göra något åt det. det var som om någon hade tänt en eld i mitt huvud, det blev som en besatthet och dementorerna kunde inte ta den ifrån mig eftersom det inte var någon glad tanke. Men den gav mig styrka och en kväll när de skulle ge mig mat smög jag ut ur min cell, simmade över till fastlandet, jag reste norrut och smög sedan in på skolområdet och jag har levt i den förbjudna skogen sedan dess, enda gången jag vågade mig fram var för att se på quidditchmatchen. Du flyger lika bra som din far gjorde, Harry"  
>Sirius tittade på Harry som faktiskt såg tillbaka och jag studerade dem med förväntan<br>"Tro mig, jag förrådde inte James och Lily. Jag skulle hellre ha dött än förrått dem"  
>Harry nickade och jag skulle kunna ha hoppat upp och ner av glädje för att han äntligen förstod.<br>"Nej!" skrek Pettigrew och jag hoppade till lite över han plötsliga utfall och jag tittade på honom där han hade fallit ner på knä som om Harry nick var hans dödsdom och ja det var det ju egentligen. Han krälade fram på knä med knäppta händer till Sirius  
>"Sirius, det är ju jag. Det är Peter…din vän…Du skulle väll inte…"<br>Blacks ögon blev om möjligt ännu mörkare och han måttade en spark mot honom och Peter ryggade tillbaka  
>"Det är tillräckligt med smuts på min klädnad utan din beröring!" sa han kallt<br>"Remus" pep Peter och han vände sig mot vår lärare och bönfallde honom. "Du tror väll ändå inte på det! Skulle inte Sirius ha berättat för dig om de ändrat sin plan?"  
>"Inte om han trodde jag var spionen, Peter" sa Lupin och jag såg på de båda herrarna som log mot varandra och jag undrade åter om det var något särskilt mellan dem. "Jag antar att det inte att det var därför du inte berättade för mig, Sirius?"<br>"Förlåt mig, Remus" sa Sirius och verkade lite sorgsen  
>"Inget att tala om, Tramptass, gamle vän" sa Lupin och rullade upp sin arm för att visa att han talade sanning och Sirius gjorde lika dant. Jag förstod inte varför pappa hade valt att märka dem med ett sånt tydligt märke?<br>"Kan du förlåta mig Sirius för att jag trodde du var spionen?"  
>"Självklart" sa Sirius och log mot sin vän "Ska vi döda honom tillsammans?"<br>"Jag tror det är bäst" sa Lupin lite bittert  
>"Ni tänker väll inte…ni kan inte…" flämtade Pettigrew och jag såg på honom med avsmak. Han har själv satt sig i den här situationen då får han acceptera den. Han kravlade bort till Ron "Ron, har jag inte varit en god vän…ett snällt keldjur? Du låter dem väl inte döda mig? Du står väll på min sida…"<br>Ron såg förskräckt på honom  
>"Jag lät dig sova i min säng"<br>"Snäll pojke…kära husse…" sa han och kravlade hela vägen fram till Ron "Jag var ett snäll keldjur…"  
>"Om du var bättre som råtta än människa har du inte mycket att skryta med" sa Black och Ron drog sig undan från Peter som nu vände sig mot Hermione<br>"Söta flicka…kloka flicka…du…du låter dem säkert inte göra något…hjälp mig"  
>Hermione backade skräckslaget från honom och Peter vände långsamt huvudet mot Harry<br>"Harry…du liknar precis sin far…ser precis ut som han…"  
>"HUR VÅGAR DU TALA TILL HARRY?" vrålade Black "HUR VÅGAR DU ÖVER HUVUDTAGET SE PÅ HONOM? HUR VÅGAR DU TALA OM JAÄMES FRAMFÖR HONOM?"<br>"Harry" viskade Pettigrew. Jag var förvånad över att han vågade ens se på honom och ännu mer förvånad blev jag när han kravlade sig närmare honom. "Harry, James skulle inte ha önskat mig död. James skulle ha förstått, Harry. Han skulle ha visat sig barmhärtig…"  
>men nu hade Remus och Sirius fått nog och de tog tag i honom och kastade honom baklänges på golvet och han kröp ihop och darrade medan han stirrade på dem<br>"Du sålde Lily och James till Voldemort" sa Black och darrade av ilska "Förnekar du det?"  
>Pettigrew brast i gråt och han fick mig att tänka på ett förvuxet, skalligt spädbarn. Jag undrade vad pappa sätt i honom?<br>"Sirius, Sirius, vad skulle du ha gjort? Mörkrets herre…du har ingen aning…han har vapen du inte kan föreställa dig…jag var rädd, Sirius. Jag har aldrig varit modig som ni andra, de var inte meningen att de skulle ske… han tvingade mig…  
>"LJUG INTE!" sa Sirius argt. "DU VÖERLÄMNADE INFORMATION TILL HONOM ETT HELT ÅR INNAN LILY OCH JAMES DOG! DU VAR HANS SPION!"<br>"han trängde sig in överallt" flämtade Pettigrew. "Vad hade jag vunnit på att vägra lyda honom?"  
>Jag stirrade dumt på honom, det här är den mest patetiska människa jag någonsin mött<br>"Vad hade du vunnit på att bekämpa honom? Jo du hade skonat oskyldiga liv!" sa Black rasande  
>"Du förstår inte!" jämrade Peter "Han skulle ha dödat mig, Sirius!"<br>"DU BORDE LÅTIT DIG DÖDAS" röt Black och jag började bli lite orolig "HELLRE DÖ ÄN FÖRRÅDA SINA VÄNNER- VI SKULLE GJORT SAMMA SAK FÖR DIG!"  
>Black och Lupin höjde sina stavar, det var då det slog mig det fanns en annan utväg<br>"Du borde insett det." sa Lupin stilla "Om inte Voldemort dödade dig, så skulle vi göra det tillsammans, för ditt förräderi. Farväl, Peter"  
>Hermione täckte ansiktet med händerna, Ron vände bort blicken men Harry stod och såg likgiltigt på mannen som låg ihop krupen på golvet.<br>"Nej!" sa jag och sprang fram och ställde mig mellan dem. "Ni får inte döda honom"  
>Lupin såg på mig och jag förstod vad han tänkte<br>"Nej det är inget sånt" sa jag och de andra såg lite oförstående på oss, Sirius såg rasande ut  
>"Du vet vad han har gjort! Han skulle inte tveka att döda någon av er, särskilt inte Harry!" sa han argt<br>"Jag vet det Sirius! Men vi tar med honom upp till slottet och ger honom till dementorerna och du kan bli fri. Döda honom bara inte." sa jag och alla i rummet såg på mig, de verkade inte ha tänkt på det  
>"Tack så mycket, du snälla flicka, tack så hemskt mycket, jag visste att du inte skulle låta dem göra mig illa" sa han och kramade mina ben och jag sparkade lite på honom<br>"Jag bryr mig inte om i fall du dör eller inte. Hade det varit jag så hade du redan varit död, men jag vill inte att Sirius ska hamna i Azkaban igen och jag vill inte att Harry ska förlora sin gudfar igen" sa jag bestämt och de båda männen såg på mig och sänkte sina stavar. Harry kom fram till mig och log stort innan han omfamnade mig och jag höll på att ramla omkull av överraskningen  
>"Det är tur att du tänker längre än oss andra" sa han glatt<br>"Du är den som bestämmer det här Harry" sa Sirius  
>"Cara har rätt, vi tar upp honom till slottet. Om det är någons om förtjänas att spärras in där så är det han" upprepade Harry och de båda männen nickade<br>"Nå då så" sa Lupin "Flytta lite på er"  
>Vi tvekade lite<br>"Jag ska bara binda honom. Jag lovar" sa vår professor och vi nickade och flyttade på oss. Lupin trollade fram tunna rep som band Pettigrew och tillslut satte han på honom en munkavel  
>"Men om han förvandlar sig till en råtta så dödar vi honom, okej?" sa Black allvarligt och vi nickade.<br>"Ja men då så" sa Lupin och lät väldigt affärsmässig och gick mot Ron. "Jag kan inte reparera ben lika bra som Pomfrey, så jag tror det är bäst om vi bara spjälar ditt ben"  
>Han satte sig framför Ron och mumlade några formler som spjälade Rons ben och hjälpte honom sedan upp<br>"Det känns bättre" sa Ron glatt. "Tack"  
>"Men hur är det med professor Snape?" frågade Hermione lite oroligt och riktade blicken mot min gudfar som låg på golvet<br>"Det är ingen fara. Men Cara visste vad hon gjorde! Han kommer vakna utan några problem alls, men vad sägs om att vi väntar med att väcka honom tills vi kommer till skolan. Eller vad säger du Cara?" sa Lupin och mötte min blick  
>"Ja det är nog bäst så slipper jag bråka med honom igen" sa jag och de andra väntade på att jag skulle säga något mer men jag förblev tyst<br>"Två av oss borde vara bundna vid det här kräket" sa Black och petade på Pettigrew  
>"Jag kan vara det" sa Lupin<br>"Ja jag med" sa Ron och haltade fram och Sirius band fast dem med handbojor och kedjor som han frammanade ur tomma intet, sedan tog han upp staven och fick Sev att sväva framför sig och vi lämnade stugan och gick ner i gången, med stor möda. Krumben gick glatt först sen kom Hermione och Harry, efter dem tog sig Lupin, Peter och Pettigrew fram med stor möda och jag gick bredvid Sirius som hade Severus svävande framför sig och han nuddade flera gånger tacket  
>"Kan du vara vänlig att inte skada honom" sa jag och Sirius sänkte handen lite och såg undrande på mig<br>"Vad är det med dig och Snape. Varför bryr du dig så mycket om honom?" sa han undrande, jag såg på mina vänner men de var för långt bort för att höra och jag viskade lågt till Sirius  
>"Han är min gudfar" sa jag och Sirius höll på att tappa Severus av förvåning<br>"Va, men hur?" sa han förvirrat och jag skrattade lågt  
>"Vi kan ta den historien senare. Men jag vill veta vad det är mellan dig och Remus?" sa jag nyfiket och han mötte min blick och rodnade lite och jag förstod att de älskade varandra och sken upp. "Det är ju underbart"<br>"Men jag sa ju inget" sa han åter förvirrat  
>"Du behövde inte, jag förstod ändå. Jag år så glad för er skull, ni passar ihop" sa jag och Sirius log lite och vi steg ut ur gången. Det kändes skönt att andas frisk luft igen och jag förde automatiskt blicken mot himmelen och stelnade till när jag såg månen. Lupin hade också sätt den och vi riktade förskräckt våra blickar mot honom och såg hur han började förvandlas till varulv. Vi stirrade förskräckt på varandra. Vad ska vi göra?<p>

"Ja vad vi gjorde får ni veta nästa gång. Nu tänker jag äta mat så"

*Kash*


	21. månstrålar och ett lyckligt slut

"Jag känner mig vänlig idag, kanske för att det är så nära min födelsedag? Jag tycker dagarna fram till födelsedagen är kul, men själva födelsedagen kan vi skippa. Fast o andra sidan har jag ju då en extra bra anledning att skapa kaus. Men tryck på knappen"

Sirius stelnade till och hindrade oss från att komma närmare  
>"Spring! Nu!" sa han men ingen av oss kunde röra oss, Ron satt fortfarande fast i Lupin som nu hade fått längre ben, kraftigare ansikte och han blev hårigare och hade snart tassar. Harry försökte gå mot Ron men Black stoppade honom<br>"Lämna det åt mig! Spring!" sa han till Harry och puttade bak honom. "Jag litar på att du tar hand om det här Cara!"  
>Jag nickade bestämt åt mannen och riktade blicken mot vår lärare som nu var en fulländad varulv, Sirius förvandlade sig till den stora hunden och lämnade vår sida. Han tog ett språng mot varulvens strupe och drog bort honom från de andra två. De rev och bet varandra där de kom åt och jag rös till. Jag ville helst bara plocka ner månen. Jag vände blicken mot de andra två som satt fast kedjade och Peter hade tagit ett steg mot Remus trollstav.<br>"Expelliarmus" sa jag och fångade staven när den kom flygande och gick fram till mannen och satte staven under hans feta haka. "Ett felsteg och du dör" morrade jag  
>"Du bluffar" sa han nervöst och jag såg in i de små ögonen med förakt<br>"Du kan alltid testa!" morrade jag varnande och han stelnade till. "Det var bättre"  
>"Öh Cara. Vad ska vi göra med honom?" frågade Hermione försiktigt och jag log hjärtligt mot henne<br>"Jag fixar det" sa jag lätt och tog sedan upp staven och viskade "Imperio"  
>"Cara!" skrek Hermione<br>"Jag har inte tid att göra på något annat sätt!" sa jag till henne och vände mig mot Pettigrew" sitt kvar här!" han nickade och satte sig ner och stirrade upp på mig men jag ignorerade honom. Jag ställde mig upp och hjälpte Ron upp som hade ramlat, han såg förskräckt på mig men jag struntade i det, jag vände huvudet bort mot skogen när jag hörde ett högt ylande, Lupin sprang in i den förbjudna skogen och jag undrade förskräckt vad som hänt med Sirius.  
>"Sirius" sa Harry och började söka med blicken efter den stora hunden. En bit bort avtecknade sig en svart skugga som kom mot oss. Det var en hemsk syn, Sirius hade rivsår över ryggen och nosen och flera av dem var djupa och blödde rejält. Han kom fram lunkande till oss förvandlade sig till människa och föll sedan ihop.<br>"Sirius!" skrek Harry förskräckt och satte sig vid sin gudfar som stönade av smärta när Harry rörde honom. Min vän gav mig en bedjande blick. "Kan du göra något?"  
>"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra" sa jag och satte mig bredvid dem båda och tog upp min stav och läkte små såren men vad jag än provade så hjälpte inga av mina formler mot de större såren. Jag reste mig upp och Harry såg bedrövat på mig<br>"Ger du upp?" skrek han sorgset och jag skakade på huvudet  
>"Nej men jag behöver Snapes hjälp" sa jag och gick fram till min gudfar och väckte honom och han gav mig en arg blick<br>"Inte nu!" sa jag varnande och han gav mig en undrande blick. "Jag behöver din hjälp med att rädda Sirius! Och du ska hjälpa mig" sa jag varnande och han nickade sammanbitet och vi gick tillbaka till mannen som låg på marken  
>"Flytta på dig Potter" sa han och Harry såg förskräckt på Snape<br>"Det är okej" sa jag och satte mig ner bredvid Sirius igen och nickade mot Snape och jag räckte över hans stav till honom och vi började mumla en trollformel som kom från vikingatiden. Formeln är komplicerad och nästan bortglömd och man måste vara två för att kunna utföra den. Såren på Sirius rygg började läka ihop och hans andetag blev starkare och jag nickade tacksamt mot Severus och vi reste oss upp. Vi lämnade Harry med sin gudfar. Severus tvärstannade när han fick syn på Pettigrew och jag log och lutade mig mot en björk som stod på behagligt avstånd från det piskande pilträdet. Jag slöt ögonen och väntade på Severus reaktion  
>"Du visste hela tiden?" sa han tillslut<br>"Japp" svarade jag roat  
>"Men hur?" sa han och lutade sig mot trädet<br>"Till skillnad från resten av världen så trodde jag inte på att Sirius skulle ha förrått James och Lily! Sen så gjorde jag något som ingen annan har gjort! Jag satte mig och lyssnade på honom och hörde hans del av historien!" sa jag enkelt och mötte hans blick  
>"Du gjorde vad?" sa han förskräckt. "Hur hittade du honom?"<br>"Jag såg honom när han var i utkanten av skogen" ljög jag. Jag visste inte om Severus kände till att Sirius var animagus och ville inte avslöja det i fall han inte gjorde det. "Sedan mötte jag honom när han hade varit i tornet och bestämde mig för att prata med honom"  
>"Du vet om att han kunde dödat dig!" sa Severus kallt<br>"Nej han kunde döda mig lika lite som du kan! Han är inte mer mördare än vad du är!" sa jag och ställde mig upp  
>"Och varför har du slängt imperio över Pettigrew?" frågade han<br>"För att han ville fly och för att jag inte kunde vakta honom hela tiden" sa jag med en axelryckning. "Men du förstår varför jag stoppade dig nu va?"  
>"Ja jag förstår! Jag hoppas bara inte du ber mig om att gilla Black?" sa min gudfar och kastade en hatisk blick på Sirius som nu satt upp och jag skrattade mjukt<br>"Nej det vore att som be om ett mirakel. Jag ber dig bara att inte försöka döda honom. Kan du göra det för min skull?" frågade jag och la huvudet på sned  
>"Ibland undrar jag om du har förhäxat mig" sa Severus och höjde ett ögonbryn men jag bara log "Jag ska inte döda honom"<br>Min gudfar rufsade om mitt hår och vi gick tillbaka till Sirius som nu stod upp  
>"Hur mår du?" frågade jag mjukt och studerade honom, han var blekare en innan om det nu var möjligt.<br>"Jag klarar mig" sa han lite svagt och mötte sedan Severus blick och nickade kort och jag vände mig om mot vår lärare som nickade svagt och jag slog armarna glatt om honom innan jag hann tänka mig för. Ron och Harry stirrade på mig med öppna munnar  
>"Jag tror dina vänner villa ha en förklaring" sa Severus lite roat och jag vände mig mot dem<br>"Jag borde kanske ha berättat det här för er men Severus är min gudfar" sa jag lite tvivelaktigt och de stirrade ännu mer  
>"Asså vi skämtade om det, men vi trodde inte att det var sant" sa Harry lite tveksamt och mötte professorns blick som om han ville han en bekräftelse men Snape gav honom bara en kall blick<br>"Det är sant" sa Hermione och ställde sig bredvid mig  
>"Och hur länge har du vetat?" frågade Ron och haltade fram till oss<br>"Sedan första året" sa hon försiktigt  
>"Varför fick vi inte veta något?" sa Ron surt<br>"Hm…låt mig se? Ett, ni hatar Snape! Två, ni hade inte trott mig! Tre, ni hade reagerat precis som nu ja om inte värre" sa jag roat och killarna kastade en blick på varandra men sa inget och jag kunde inte låta bli att le.  
>"Vad har ni gjort med Pettigrew?" frågade Sirius efter att ha sett mannen sitta helt still på marken<br>"Ja…jo…jag råkade väll slänga imperio över honom" sa jag och mötte hans blick  
>"Råkade?" sa han och höjde ett ögonbryn<br>"Du är hopplös" sa Severus och gick fram till Pettigrew tog bort förbannelsen och gav råttan en hatisk blick  
>"Dig har jag inte sett på år och dar. Om jag minns rätt så ska du vara död" sa Snape kallt<br>"Severus…" sa Pettigrew och slängde sig på marken framför honom och tog tag i hans kappa och Snape gav honom en spark och Pettigrew kröp ihop till en boll.  
>"Jag tror det är bäst om vi beger oss upp till skolan." sa Hermione och vi nickade, Severus band Pettigrew och vi tog oss långsamt upp till slottet och in genom porten. Slottet var tomt på elever, men det var antagligen bäst. Jag slängde en blick på personerna rutn mig, Ron haltade fram med ett brutet ben, Hermiones hår stod åt alla håll, Harry såg ut som om någon hade släpat honom efter en kvast, Sirius var täkt i blod, Snape var fortfarande lite blek och Pettigrew kunde lika väl ha varit en råtta fast i mänskligstorlek. Vi gick mot rektorns kontor.<br>"ministern kommer antagligen vara där inne" sa Harry till Sirius som nickade  
>"Det är väll bäst att jag går först" sa jag och gav statyn lösenordet och följde sedan trappan upp mot det runda kontoret. Jag knackade lätt och öppnade sedan dörren, Dumbledore och Fudge lyfte blicken när jag kom in<br>"Nej men Cara. Vad förskaffar oss den äran?" sa Dumbledore och log vänligt  
>"Jag har lite information som ni nog kommer uppskatta" sa jag och släppte in dem andra, Fudge flög upp från stolen när Sirius kom in och riktade staven mot honom men jag ställde mig i mellan och drog min stav<br>"Försök inte ens!" sa jag vasst  
>"Cara det där är trolldomsministern" viskade Ron som kom in efter Sirius och Harry<br>"Han får vara kungen av månen om han vill, men försöker han straffa Sirius utan anledning åker han ut genom fönstret" sa jag utan att ens höja tonen, det var som om jag pratade om vädret. Sist kom Severus och Pettigrew in och de båda herrarna fäste blicken på den skrämda mannen innan de vände sig till oss och inväntade en förklaring vilket resulterade att Harry, Ron och Hermione började pladdra i munnen på varandra och jag skrattade lite och studerade Sirius som såg lite svag ut  
>"Sätt dig ner" sa jag och trollade fram en stol till honom och han log tacksamt<br>"Stopp, stopp!" sa Dumbledore och mina vänner slog skamset ner blicken men rektorn log ändå. "Jag tror vi låter en av er förklara och det verkar vara du Cara som vet mest"  
>"Jag?" sa jag lite förvånat och han nickade och jag tänkte efter och började sedan berätta allt från början om hur jag hade träffat Sirius i skogen och vad han hade berättat för mig. Jag berättade sedan hur vi hade hittat Scabbers som visade sig vara Peter, hur Sirius hade tagit med oss till den spökande stugan, hur Remus och Severus hade kommit, vad vi hade sagt och sedan hur vi hade fått Pettigrew att erkänna. Hur vi hade kommit ut och Remus hade blivit varulv och hur Peter nästan hade kunnat fly och hur Sirius sedan blev skadad och hur vi sedan kom hit<br>"De var som…" sa Fudge och vände blicken mot Pettigrew som satt och gnydde på golvet och undvek allas blickar. "Och du flicka lilla, har nog brutit mot en del lagar" sa han och gav mig en vass blick men jag bara ryckte på axlarna. "Men vi kan göra ett undantag i det här fallet"  
>"Jag tror vi är skyldiga dig en ursäkt Sirius" sa Dumbledore<br>"Det gör inget. Ni gjorde bara ert jobb" sa han sammanbitet  
>"Hur mår du egentligen Sirius?" sa jag lite oroat<br>"Det gör lite ont bara, men det går bra" sa han och pressade fram ett leende  
>"Jag tror det är bäst i fall vi tillkallar några aurorer som hämtar den där" sa Fudge och pekade på Pettigrew "Och tar honom till Azkaban och ordnar upp hela den här röran"<br>"Inte Azkaban" skrek Pettigrew förskräckt men Severus tystade honom  
>"Jag tror att det är bäst i fall ni beger er till sjukhusflygeln, du kan följa med dem Severus och förklara allt för Pomfrey. Och kan jag få prata lite med dig Cara?" frågade rektorn och jag nickade och de andra lämnade rummet Fudge gick till uggletornet och tog med sig Pettigrew för att låsa in honom. Jag satte mig ner i stelen Sirius precis suttit i och vände blicken mot rektorn<br>"Jag förstår verkligen inte hur du lyckades men du har precis räddat en oskyldig man från att dö" sa min Dumbledore och jag nickade. Jag var inte riktigt säker på var han ville komma. "Du har en speciell förmåga att se personer för vad de verkligen är och när resten av samhället såg en mördare och dömd man såg du honom för vad han var"  
>"Ja men som jag sa så tycker jag inte att det stämmer att Sirius skulle döda sina bästa vänner efter tio år och jag tror inte min far hade dolt det för världen om Sirius stod på hans sida." sa jag med en axelryckning<br>"Du har kanske rätt, men det krävs ändå mycket för att göra det du gjorde" sa han och gav mig ett leende. "Men jag tror dina vänner vill veta hur du mår"  
>Dumbledore reste sig och jag nickade lite frånvarande<br>"Det verkade nästan som om Sirius och Severus hade accepterat varandra. Jag antar att det är din förtjänst? Du är en brobyggare" sa rektorn till mig och jag gav honom en undrande blick. "Ja du får folk som vanligtvis inte gillar varandra att göra det och du lägger inte vikt vid saker som andra gör. Du struntar i vilken familj, blodstatus, vad de har gjort och vad andra tycker om dem. Du ger dem en chans. Du ser folk för vad de egentligen är" sa han och log. Han öppnade dörren och jag var lite rörd över hans ord "Var försiktig nu"  
>"Jag lovar att försöka. God natt" sa jag och stängde dörren och började gå mot sjukhusflygeln när jag plötsligt fick sällskap av Salazar<br>"God kväll" sa jag och log mot honom  
>"Tänk om du hade dött" sa han allvarligt<br>"Var du orolig för mig?" frågade jag lite roat  
>"Klart jag var. Men du verkar vara personen som tar risker" sa han roat och vi steg in i sjukhusflygeln och jag fann mina vänner omplåstrade av Pomfrey.<br>"Jag undrade nästan när du skulle dyka upp" sa Severus "Och varför är jag inte förvånad över att du har Salazar med dig"  
>"För att du inte blir förvånad över något när det gäller mig" skrattade jag "Hur är det med dig?"<br>"Bara en bula. Du gjorde ett bra jobb" sa han stolt och rufsade om mitt hår  
>"Ja du har lärt mig att inte göra något halvdant" sa jag och han nickade<br>"Ja jag vet. Nej men jag måste återvända till rektorn" sa han kramade min axel och försvann. Ron sov tungt och lika såg gjorde Harry och Hermione men Sirius satt vaken och hade fäst blicken på stjärnorna utanför eller det var kanske månen han studerade? Jag styrde stegen mot honom och Salazar följde efter  
>"får jag sätta mig?" frågade jag honom och han nickade och gjorde plats i sängen och jag följde hans blick och förstod vad han tänkte<br>"Remus klarar sig." sa jag uppmuntrande och han vände sig mot mig  
>"Ibland undrar jag om du läser mina tankar" sa Sirius och log lite<br>"Det behövdes inte" skrattade jag och vände mig sedan mot Slytherins grundare "Det här är Salazar, Salazar det här är Sirius Black"  
>"Dig har jag inte sätt sedan du lämnade skolan! Den enda Black som inte har gått i Slytherin" sa Salazar och räckte fram handen<br>"Japp det är jag." svarade Sirius och tog handen och jag kunde inte låta bli att le mot dem. "Jag fick aldrig tillfälle att tacka dig, Cara" sa Sirius och gav mig ett varm leende  
>"Det var inget" sa jag lite generat. Jag gillar inte när folk tackar mig för att jag hjälper dem<br>"Klart det var! Du var den första som trodde mig på flera år. Du försvarade mig mot både dina vänner, Snape, Remus och sedan mot trolldomsministern utan att bekymra dig för vad som kunde hända med dig. Du hjälpte mig fånga Pettigrew! Du sa inget om mig och Remus, vilket de flesta hade gjort! Du angav mig inte för något av brotten och sedan såg du till att jag fick min frihet tillbaka! Och du såg till att Harry pratar med mig! Jag har all anledning i världen att tacka dig" sa Sirius och jag blev åter generad över det han sa, men log sedan.  
>"Det är väll klart att jag hjälpte dig! jag kan ju inte låta dig dö för något du inte har gjort!"<br>"Det är inte många som ser det så. Du är verkligen den smartaste häxa jag träffat" sa han och jag la huvudet på sned  
>"Nej det är jag nog inte, men jag har haft turen att ha en underbar lärare" sa jag<br>"Snape antar jag? Han må vara en idiot men han har alltid kunnat sina förhäxningar" med gav Sirius och jag nickade  
>"Jag har fortfarande svårt att tro att du har Snape som gudfar" sa han lite roat<br>"Ja de flesta har det! men precis som jag gjorde med dig gjorde jag med Severus. Jag lärde känna personen bakom fasaden!" sa jag och ställde mig sedan upp "Men jag tror du ska försöka sova lite. Du förlorade mycket blod, men vi ses nog i morgon" sa jag och han nickade och jag gav honom en kram och han tog i mot den utan att stelna till och la sig sedan ner. "Kom nu Salazar"  
>Jag lämnade sjukhusflygeln och vandrade upp mot tornet. Jag lutade mig trött mot min följeslagare när vi gick korridoren fram och han stöttade mig<br>"Det har varit en lång natt" sa han mjukt och jag nickade. Han gav damen lösenordet och följde mig upp till rummet. Kira lyfte blicken när vi kom in  
>"Hej gumman" sa jag mjukt<br>"Du ser trött ut" sa hon och la huvudet på sned  
>"Hon har haft en lång natt" sa Salazar och Kira såg undrande på honom<br>"Det här är Salazar. Han är också ormviskare." sa jag lätt och hon nickade  
>"En ära att träffas" sa Kira och nickade<br>"Det samma, kära vän" svarade Salazar och gav henne en klapp på huvudet innan han stoppade om mig i sängen "Sov nu" sa han och lämnade rummet och jag somnade.

Jag vaknade på morgonen och slängde en blick på klockan vars visare visade sju och jag steg upp och visste att jag inte skulle kunna somna om. Jag steg in i duschen och tvättade bort all lera och blod som jag somnat med och klädde mig sedan i en svartklänning och en liten söt hat på huvudet och slängde sedan en blick på spegeln, jag skulle lika väl kunnat vara från 1700-talet. Jag styrde stegen mot frukosten. Salen var nästan tom och jag slog mig ner vid det helt tomma Gryffindorbordet och började äta min frukost men avbröts av Merlin som kom inflygande med en tidning i näbben. Han landade framför mig och jag lossade tidningen och gav honom en brödkant. Jag vek upp den och log när jag läste första sidan

_Trolldomsministeriet kan här med bevisa att den före detta dömda mördaren Sirius Black är oskyldig! Den som angav familjen Potter till han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn var den sedan länge trodda döda mannen Peter Pettigrew.  
>För mer detaljer läs sidan 7,8,9,10 och 11.<em>

Jag la ner tidningen och åt upp frukosten. Jag behövde inte läsa för att veta vad som hade hänt. Min blick fastnade på en bild av Pettigrew och jag kunde inte låta bli att läsa

_Peter Pettigrew mannen som bär skulden till familjen Potters död och även mordet på tretton människor rymde igår. Han lyckades övermanna aurorerna och där efter förvandlade han sig till en råtta och försvann. Mannen är nu…_

"VA?" skrek jag och slängde tidningen på golvet. De få elever som var kvar i salen kollade upp och gav mig oroade blickar men jag struntade i dem och stormade ut ur stora salen och upp mot sjukhusflygeln men stannade när jag passerade Lupins klassrum och dörren stod öppen. Jag puttade försiktigt upp dörren  
>"Professor Lupin?" frågade jag försiktigt och han tittade ut ur kontoret<br>"Hej Cara" sa han svagt och min blick fastnade på hans såriga händer och ansikte  
>"Mår du bra?" frågade jag försiktigt och gick in på hans kontor och möttes av en massa packade resväskor. "Ska du sluta?" sa jag förskräckt<br>"Jag klarar mig. Jag har sätt värre ut, tror mig. Hur är det själv? Jag hoppas jag inte skrämde dig för mycket igår?" sa han och gav mig en medlidande blick men fortsatte innan jag han svara. "Ja det verkar som att det har kommit ut att jag är varulv och det landade en hel drös med brev från föräldrarna och de ville inte att deras barn ska undervisas av en varulv" sa han lite sorgset och la ner lite böcker och jag satte mig på hans skrivbord  
>"Det var det dummaste jag hört! Du är ju inte sämre lärare bara för att du är varulv!" sa jag bestämt och han gav mig ett uppskattat leende<br>"Det är inte många som tänker så som du" sa han och jag tänkte att det var tredje gången jag hörde det underloppet av ett dygn. Sedan svarade jag på Remus andra fråga  
>"Jag mår bra. Jag klarade mig utan några problem, det är nog lite värre med Sirius" sa jag och Remus slog sorgset ner blicken<br>"Jag kunde anda det. det är en annan anledning till att jag reser så jag slipper skada honom något mer" sa han och stängde väskan  
>"Jag tror du skadar honom mer om du lämnar honom" sa jag lätt och han såg oförstående på mig. "Sirius berättade eller ja jag listade väll ut det. och jag lovar att om du är dum nog att inte prata med honom så förhäxar jag dig och drar med dig till sjukhusflygeln" sa jag lite roat<br>"Jag borde väll inte bli förvånad över att du listade ut det? men du vet om att jag fortfarande är din professor så jag kan dra av poäng från dig! men om du är så säker på din sak borde jag kanske prata med honom" sa Lupin lite gladare  
>"Nej du borde inte bli förvånade över att jag listade ut det. Då får jag väll uppföra mig tills terminen är slut då och ja du borde prata med honom. Jag var faktiskt på väg dit nu, du kan ju följa med. Jag menar väskorna går ju ingen stans" sa jag roat och han nickade och stängde de sista väskorna innan vi lämnade klassrummet och gick mot sjukhusflygeln och när vi kom in satt de alla fyra hos ron och åt frukost och Sirius sken upp<br>"Tjena Månen! Hur var promenaden igår? Och jag ser att du fick med dig Cara" skrattade Sirius vänligt och vi kunde inte låta bli att le stort. Vi trollade fram två stolar och slog oss ner hos de andra.  
>"Där är du ju miss Riddle. Jag ska undersöka dig med!" sa Pomfrey och innan jag han protestera stoppade hon en temp i min mun och började undersöka mig och jag gav henne en arg blick och tog ut termometern och gav henne en arg blick<br>"Jag mår bra! Annars säger jag till" sa jag och puttade bestämt bort henne och hon var på väg att svara något  
>"Det är ingen mening att försöka Pomfrey, hon är hopplös" sa en välbekant röst och Severus kom in i rummet. Pomfrey kastade en blick på honom sedan på mig och förstod att hon var besegrad. "Jag antog att jag skulle finna er här" fortsatte sedan Severus och vi de andra gav honom en undrande blick och han slängde över en tidning och de andra sken upp när de läste om Sirius<br>"Läs längre ner innan ni blir överlyckliga" sa jag och de hittade artikeln om Pettigrew  
>"Hur lyckades han överrumpla dem? Och vi sa ju att han var animagus" sa Sirius argt och reste sig upp<br>"Sätt dig ner" sa Remus och drog ner honom på stolen igen och de vände sig åter mot Severus  
>"Jag vet inte. Ni får väll fråga någon som var där" sa han tort och vände sig sedan mot mig. "Jag ville bara veta att du var okej?"<br>"Jag är okej. Jag är en Riddle och jag klara mig alltid det vet du" sa jag innan jag han tänka mig för, men de andra var för upptagna med artikeln och jag andades ut  
>"en dag kommer de orden bli din död. Vi syns senare" sa han och tog i mot en dryck som Pomfrey gav honom och slängde den i papperskorgen när han gick ut och jag himlade med ögonen och de andra diskuterade Pettigrews flykt.<br>"Vad ska du göra nu Sirius?" frågade Ron  
>"Jag tänkte faktiskt se om jag kunde rusta upp familjehuset och sedan se om Harry ville flytta in hos mig?" frågade han Harry som sken upp<br>"Det gör jag gärna" sa han glatt och jag log glad över att Harry hade blivit sams med sin gudfar  
>"Men du hatar ju det huset, Tramptass" sa Remus och betraktade sin vän<br>"Ja men för tillfället får det duga" sa han sorgset och Remus nickade och de blev tysta  
>"Men för guds skull prata med varandra" sa jag irriterat åt dem och de lyfte riktade sina ögon mot mig och såg sedan på varandra och nickade sedan svagt och gick längre bort i rummet och jag kunde inte låta bli att le<br>"Vet du något vi inte vet Cara?" sa Mioni nyfiket  
>"Ja kanske det" sa jag mystiskt. "Nej nu tänker jag lämna er kära kamrater! Jag har nämligen några andra människor som vill träffa mig" sa jag och bugade åt dem och lämnade dem kvar med sina frågor och började leta efter Blaise, Draco och Simon, jag fann dem nere vid sjön och de sken upp när de fick syn på mig<br>"Jag visste inte att tidsmaskinen hade uppfunnits?" sa Blaise roat och gjorde plats på filten de låg på  
>"Det är för att det är en hemlighet" sa jag och la mig tillrätta och slöt ögonen och njöt av att solen lös på mig<br>"Men Cara du måste berätta vad som hände igår!" sa Simon efter en stund och jag såg frågande på dem. "Det står i tidningen att du hjälpte till att rädda Sirius Black"  
>"jaha det. äh det var inget" sa jag och slöt ögonen igen men Draco skvätte lite vatten på mig och jag satte mig upp<br>"Klart det var! Nu vill vi veta" sa han roat och jag himlade med ögonen och återberättade historien för andra gången. När jag var klar väntade jag på deras reaktion, men jag behövde inte vänta särskilt länge  
>"Det är bara du som skulle lyckas med något sådant" sa Blaise roat<br>"Ja jag menar jag hade knappast letat upp Black. Tänk om han hade mördat dig!" sa Draco  
>"Hade han jobbat för pappa och varit hans närmaste man så hade han vetat vem jag var" sa jag med en axelryckning och slöt sedan ögonen och la mig ner i Blaise knä<br>"Tänk att vi åker hem i morgon" sa Simon lite sorgset och jag förstod honom. Hogwarts var något särskilt och det kändes alltid lika sorgset när man var tvungen att lämna slottet  
>"Sommaren kommer gå fort" sa Draco. "Ska ni gå på världsmästerskapen i quidditch?"<br>"Ja mina föräldrar bokade biljetter i vintras" sa Blaise  
>"Jag får se" sa jag med en axelryckning. Ron hade nämnt det för ett tag sedan och frågat om vi ville följa med honom och hans familj.<br>"Jag tror inte det" sa Simon och jag visste att han inte hade någon att gå med  
>"Ni kan ju följa med oss. Pappa kan säkert skaffa extra biljetter" sa Draco och log mot oss<br>"Om jag får så följer jag gärna med" sa Simon överlyckligt  
>"Jag får se, Ron frågade för ett tag sedan. Men vad sägs om att jag skriver i sommar och berättar" sa jag vänligt och Draco nickade och jag vände blicken ut över sjön där bläckfisken lekte i det härliga vattnet. Efter en stund reste jag mig<br>"Jag vill säga hejdå till Remus och Sirius innan de åker" sa jag  
>"Ska Lupin åka?" frågade de förvirrat<br>"Ja, efter igår så vill föräldrarna inte ha kvar honom" sa jag sorgset "Men vi ses"  
>Jag började gå upp mot slottet och mötte de båda herrarna som stod vid en vagn och var precis på väg att åka, mina vänner stod och pratade med dem och jag såg att Harry hade både manteln och kartan och jag antog att Remus hade gett dem till honom.<br>"Där är du ju Cara. Vi ville säga hejdå till dig innan vi åker" sa Sirius och log stort  
>"Löste ni allt?" frågade jag dem vänligt och de nickade<br>"Ja vi pratade ut i alla fall och det är en början" sa Remus och jag nickade  
>"Det är en utmärkt början" sa jag och ställde mig bredvid mina vänner.<br>"Det har varit en ära att undervisa er. På återseende" sa Remus och log mot oss och räckte fram handen och jag gav honom en kram i stället  
>"Sluta vara så formell" skrattade jag och han log och de andra följde mitt exempel och Remus log glatt mot oss innan han satte sig i vagnen och Sirius log mot oss. De andra eleverna runt oss såg lite nervöst på honom som om han helt plötsligt skulle ändra sig och faktiskt döda dem.<br>"Var försiktiga nu!" sa han och gav oss en vuxen blick men log sedan lite pojkaktigt. "Men lite bus kan ni allt ställa till med" skrattade han glatt och eleverna runt honom såg förskräckt på honom.  
>"Vi lovar att vara försiktiga" sa Hermione<br>"Och jag lovar att vi kommer ställa till med bus" sa jag högfärdigt och log mystiskt  
>"Då ger jag er två ansvaret" sa Sirius till oss och vi nickade<br>"Jag skriver till dig så fort du kan flytta in, Harry" sa Sirius och log stort mot sin gudson som gav honom ett lika brett leende.  
>"På åter seende" sa Sirius och bugade lätt och vi gav honom varsin kram och han det märktes hur glad han blev innan han satte sig i vagnen med Lupin som började rulla. Vi såg dem försvinna och vände oss sedan om och gick in för festmåltiden. Eleverna som reda satt till borde började viska när vi steg in. Ingen av dem visste egentligen vad som hänt. Artikeln i tidningen hade bara nämnt en del men inte hela historien och jag hörde flera omöjliga alternativ. En del av eleverna var lika sorgsna som vi var över att Lupin hade slutat, men jag var ändå glad för honom och Sirius. Det var ett sött par.<br>"Jag undrar vem vi kommer få nästa år?" sa Ron  
>"Vi kanske får en vampyr" sa Seamus hoppfullt och jag tyckte det kändes väldigt jobbigt att behöva ha alla försvar mot svartkonst lektionerna på natten. Harry var överlycklig över att få flytta från den där mugglar familjen och Hermione som fått reda på att hon hade en kusin som kunde ta hand om henne, strålade som en sol och Ron var bara glad att han fick uppmärksamhet. Vi fick tillbaka våra examenresultat och jag öppnade det och såg att jag hade fått mina U i alla ämnen och jag var förvånad över att jag klarat spådomskonsten. Percy hade fått full pott på sitt FUTT-examen och visade stolt upp det för alla som orkade se. Fred och George hade dock bara lyckats få hälften godkänt på hälften av sina GET-prov. Och för att göra saken ännu bättre var stora salen dekorerade i Gryffindors färger. Vi hade lyckats vinna elevhemspokalen för tredje året i rad så stämningen vid vårt bord var toppen. Vi hade alla en anledning att fira vilket vi gjorde och när klockan tillslut slog tolv avbröt rektorn oss och skickade eleverna i säng. Vi vandrade glatt upp mot våra sängar.<br>"Jag har svårt att tro att Snape godkände mig i trolldryckskonst. Vad sa du till honom Cara?" sa Harry roat  
>"Inget alls. Men han är inte så elak som ni tror" sa jag lätt<br>"Han hjälpte ju faktiskt Sirius trots att han hatade honom" sa Hermione vänligt  
>"Men det var ju för att Cara bad honom" protesterade Ron när vi steg in genom porträtthålet.<br>"Ja men han kunde ha vägrat ändå" sa jag "God natt vi syns i morgon"  
>Jag gav dem varsin kram och gick sedan mot mitt rum. Jag viftade med staven och väskorna packade sig själva och jag kröp ner i sängen.<p>

När jag vakande på morgonen var klockan sju och solen lös in genom fönstret. Jag steg motvilligt upp och tog fram en röd klänning som jag drog på mig och lämnade rummet. Jag mötte de andra tre och vi gick glatt ner till frukosten  
>"Vi måste ses under lovet!" sa Ron bestämt<br>"Ja det måste vi" sa Harry  
>"Vi får ses på världsmästerskapen" sa jag med ett leende"<br>"Så du ska gå? Går du med oss?" frågade Ron glatt  
>"Jag får se. Draco undrade nämligen det samma, men jag får se hur jag gör" sa jag och åt upp frukosten. Vi gick sakta tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, vi ville dra ut på den sista tiden på skolan. Sista dagen kändes alltid så sorgsen. Jag undrar hur det skulle bli när vi tog examen och måste lämna skolan? Jag sköt undan tanken och hämtade mina väskor och skickade Merlin till Severus och plockade upp Kira och återvände sedan till sällskapsrummet och väntade på mina vänner. Vi började åter vandra neråt och stannade i entréhallen där vi skulle bli tvungna att skiljas åt. Vi stod tysta och sa inget<br>"Men kom igen vi kan ju inte deppa ihop totalt" sa jag sen och log stort. "Vi har haft ett underbart år och vi har alla möjliga anledningar att fira! Och vi kommer ju snart ses igen!"  
>"Du har rätt Cara" sa Mioni och gav mig en varm kram och log. "Jag skriver och berättar hur det är hos min kusin"<br>"Ja gör det. annars får du komma och bo hos mig och Severus" sa jag vänligt och killarna slängde en förfärad blick på varandra men sa inget.  
>"Hör av dig om världsmästerskapen" sa Ron och kramade mig och jag nickade<br>"Du får komma och hälsa på mig hos Sirius sen" sa Harry och slog armarna om mig. "Tack för att du fick mig att förstå"  
>"Jag hälsar gärna på. och du har alltid varit lite trögtänkt" sa jag och knackade Harry på huvudet och log sedan när de försvann ut mot en vagn.<br>"Får vi också säga hejdå?" frågade Draco  
>"Klart ni får" skrattade jag och de kom fram och gav mig varsin kram. "Lova att vi träffas i sommar?"<br>"Ja! Vem vet vi kanske kommer över på en ny middag" sa Draco och jag log  
>"Det hade varit trevligt" sa jag och log mot Draco<br>"Och du kanske kan komma och hälsa på hemma hos mig" sa Draco lite frågande  
>"Det gör jag gärna" jag gav honom ett stort leende<br>"Det vore ju trevligt i fall vi också får träffa dig" skrattade Blaise  
>"Ni får också komma och hälsa på, båda två" sa jag och såg på Blaise och Simon som nickade innan de försvann och jag stod ensam i entréhallen.<br>"Är du klar?" frågade Severus som kom upp ur fängelsehålan  
>"Jag är klar" sa jag och tog tag i Severus och transfererade oss hem till Sevs lägenhet. Han öppnade och vi steg in. Jag lämnade sakerna på rummet och slog mig sedan ner i en fåtölj i vardagsrummet och tog upp en bok och log. Det hade varit ett bra år, men nu var jag åter hemma. Jag undrade om mitt nästa år skulle kunna bli lika bra? Och jag undrade vad som skulle hända i sommar. Sen sjunk jag in i boken.<p>

"så där nu har ni fått veta hur det gick under mitt tredje år. Och det är faktiskt ett av de år som jag minns bäst. Det är väll för att jag lärde känna både Sirius och Remus och båda är två personer som har betytt mycket för mig. Men sen var jag glad att mina vänner fick reda på min och Severus relation. Nej nu ska jag besöka kyrkogården."

*Kash*


End file.
